Partenaire destiné
by Veneziano58
Summary: Dans un monde où les femmes se font plus rares et la natalité est en constante chute, une modification génétique naturelle s'est opérée, donnant naissance à ceux qu'on appelait Alpha et Oméga. Les relations entre eux sont complexes et cette nouvelle société qui s'est créée a encore du mal à les comprendre et les accepter. /Omegaverse/
1. Chapter 1

**Personnages officiels + OCs**

Il y a énormément de versions de l'Omegaverse, toutes sont très intéressantes. Cette histoire est en court depuis un moment donc je me décide à la poster ici.

Alpha: homme pouvant féconder les Bêtas mais _surtout_ les Omégas. Parfois femme mais épousera un Alpha homme ou un Bêta pour transmettre le gène.

Bêta: homme/femme lambda de la population, vous, moi, la boulangère comme on dit. Souvent les Bêtas restent entre eux mais peuvent être des compagnons et compagnes pour les autres types.

Oméga: homme pouvant donner naissance, à la manière d'une femme. Souvent méprisé par la société et victime de bon nombre d'inégalités et d'abus.

D'autres choses seront expliquées au fur et à mesure ^^

* * *

Ewen regardait avec crainte l'homme qu'il appelait Père. Ce dernier venait de lui annoncer une terrible nouvelle.  
\- J'ai été... vendu...?  
\- Je t'ai trouvé un bon fiancé, ne t'en plains pas.  
\- Mais...  
\- Silence!  
Le jeune homme se crispa, presque ratatiné contre le mur sous la peur... Wido se détourna alors de lui pour se rasseoir dans son fauteuil et caresser Cerbère, son doberman. Le seul être vivant, hormis sa sœur, à qui il portait une forme d'affection. Son fils adoptif n'en recevait pas. A se demander même pourquoi il l'avait élevé jusque là... L'adolescent demanda si il pouvait retourner à sa chambre, une fois l'autorisation obtenue, il y fila sans demander son reste. Une fois la porte fermée, il s'effondra en pleurs sur son lit. Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrivait à lui?!  
Wido n'avait jamais donné d'amour au petit garçon qu'il avait recueillit à l'âge de quatre ou cinq ans, il ne se souvenait plus très bien. Jusqu'à la puberté, tout s'était bien passé, ils faisaient leurs vies comme tout le monde... Puis ça arriva. «Ça» quoi? Les premières chaleurs. Ewen s'était révélé être un Oméga, une partie très rare de la population. Heureusement, Wido était un Bêta comme la très grande majorité de la population, ce qui sauva sans doute les fesses du garçon de douze ans. Même si c'était rare, être un Oméga était mal vu et ça ne faisait que quelques années qu'il était devenu illégal d'en faire des putes de luxe. Cependant, un nouveau marché s'était ouvert, celui de la reproduction. Après tout, porter des gosses étaient dans leurs gènes. Sous couvert de fiançailles avec dot, ils étaient vendus comme des génisses pour l'élevage... Le trentenaire n'avait jamais fait de mal à Ewen, il ne le frappait pas, ne maltraitait pas non plus. Nourri, vêtu, blanchit... Il n'avait pas de vie intolérable. Mais depuis ses douze ans, Wido ne pensait qu'à se débarrasser du garçon, cet Oméga qui excitait tout le monde trois jours par mois. Il ne pouvait mettre le nez dehors sans que ça n'ameute tout le quartier. Cependant, le grand blond n'avait jamais ressenti d'attirance sexuelle pour lui, et heureusement, probablement. Ils n'avaient aucuns liens de sang mais Wido n'aimait ni les hommes, ni les enfants. Seule une belle femme et bien en formes pouvait l'attirer.

La boîte de pilules trônait sur son bureau, chaque jour il devait en prendre une pour maintenir sous contrôle ses phéromones. Il disposait d'une injection pour supporter les trois jours de chaleur, afin d'éviter de vivre l'Enfer... Il avait de la chance que son corps supporte ses médicaments, certains Omégas ne pouvaient pas les supporter et les vomissaient, rendant inutile le traitement. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir, il était petit, tout fin, une peau blanche comme la neige, des cheveux noirs aux mèches inégales et de grands yeux violets. Probablement mignon... Il serra les mains, inquiet. A quoi allait ressembler son Alpha? Il se doutait que Wido ne l'avait certainement pas vendu à un quelconque autre Bêta. Serait-il gentil avec lui? Allait-il le traiter comme un outil, un sex-toy vivant? Sans amis et sans autre famille que son père, il allait se retrouver seul au monde entre les mains d'un homme inconnu à seize ans à peine...  
Une semaine après, il était assit près de Wido en attendant que son fiancé n'arrive. La boule au ventre, il craignait vraiment pour son avenir. La sonnette retenti et il cru que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine. Pâle comme un linge, lui donnant un teint de cendres, il eut un mal fou à se lever pour serrer la main du grand homme venant d'entrer dans la pièce. La chevelure brune, le teint basané et les yeux ambrés, il ressemblait à un quarantenaire sexy.  
\- Mon bel Ewen, je suis si ravi de t'avoir comme nouveau fiancé.  
Un accent du sud, sa façon de rouler les R derrière son sourire éclatant. La main serrant la sienne était si grande, si chaude, ça faisait palpiter son cœur. Ça l'effrayait.  
\- Je m'appelle Romulus Vargas. J'ai hâte d'avoir de nouveaux enfants.  
\- Nouveaux...?  
\- J'en ai déjà dix-sept! Les premiers avec ma femme, les autres avec des Omégas. Tu es mon sixième fiancé, bel oiseau.  
Ses yeux s'arrondirent sous l'étonnement. Dix-sept enfants et six Omégas plus une femme?! Cet italien était donc sérieux? Il fut ramené à la réalité par la voix chaude, elle l'attirait autant qu'elle l'irritait.  
\- Tu sembles si frêle... Peut-être que tu me donneras trois ou quatre filles. Je manque de filles, j'ai plus de garçons.  
\- Trois ou quatre...?  
Il ne s'imaginait pas avec autant d'enfants à gérer! Il entendit dire Romulus qu'il soignait avec attention chacun de ses Omégas, leur offrant la résidence de leur choix, payant leurs frais d'existence et prenant bien sûr en charge la scolarité et les besoins de ses enfants. Même pour un Alpha, celui-ci avait un très gros instinct de reproduction! Cette vie n'était sans doute pas si mal... Peut-être pourrait-il vivre en paix, ne devant supporter que son devoir «conjugal» de temps en temps? Romulus ne serait pas officiellement son mari mais lui sera son fiancé, ainsi marqué, il ne sera plus attirant pour les Bêtas et n'aura plus beaucoup d'intérêt pour les Alphas non plus.  
\- Alors petit oiseau?  
\- ...D'accord...murmura-t-il.  
Avait-il vraiment le choix de toute façon?  
Ewen avait choisit un appartement parmi une sorte de catalogue, les prix n'étaient pas affichés mais il devinait aisément qu'ils devaient être exorbitant. Il avait jeté son dévolu sur un appartement avec quatre chambres, un large salon avec cuisine équipée, une salle de bain sublime. Tous avaient au moins quatre chambres donc... Mais ce qui avait séduit le jeune homme était le balcon spacieux et ensoleillé. Wido n'avait pas donné son avis sur le sujet, le laissant se débrouiller. Une fois tout décidé et ses affaires envoyées là bas, le blond regarda le garçon qu'il avait élevé monter dans la berline de luxe sans rien ressentir de particulier.  
\- Au revoir, Père.  
Il ne répondit pas, tournant le dos pour rentrer dans sa maison avec son chien.

Seul dans ce grand appartement, il se sentit perdu. Quand on frappa à la porte, il sursauta et hésita à ouvrir, entrebâillant juste la porte. Il retint un cri en reconnaissant qui était là, sur son paillasson.  
\- Julien!  
\- Salut Ewen, ça fait une paye!  
Sans réfléchir, il le laissa entrer. Julien avait été son voisin et ils avaient été amis pendant leur enfance. Heureusement peut-être, Julien avait déménagé avant que ses chaleurs ne se manifestent. Il ignorait de quelle nature était le roux mais Ewen n'aurait pas voulu que son unique ami le voit comme un morceau de viande. Il sursauta de nouveau quand il sentit la main froide se poser sur sa joue et passer sous son menton, le faisant lever les yeux.  
\- Tu es toujours aussi beau. Je suppose que tu as bien fait l'affaire, vu l'appartement que tu as...  
\- Je n'ai encore... Rien fait...  
\- Oh, intéressant...  
Ewen connaissait cette lueur de convoitise dans un regard, il l'avait vu chez Romulus et d'autres. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir sur Julien... Pourtant, ça ne le dérangea pas cette fois bien au contraire. Il avait toujours adoré Julien, se sentant en sécurité en sa compagnie. Wido leur avait interdit de se voir pourtant le roux avait toujours tout fait pour le voir malgré tout. Ewen frotta sa joue contre cette paume rassurante, enfin quelque chose de confortable depuis qu'il fut vendu. Cette pensée effaça toute joie et il se recula.  
\- Je ne peux pas Julien... Tu ne dois pas me toucher.  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Je suis... Je suis un Oméga...  
Les yeux brillants d'appréhension, il s'attendait à se faire frapper, repousser ou être regardé avec dégoût ou méprit. Au lieu de ça, l'autre se contenta de lui sourire avec malice.  
\- Je le sais parfaitement.  
\- Hein?  
\- Je l'ai toujours su Ewen... Comment aurais-je pu résister à ta douce odeur?  
\- Mais... Mais tu ne m'as jamais touché...  
\- Bien sûr. Je t'aime Ewen, je t'attendais.  
L'adolescent baissa les yeux, les joues rouges. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ces mots, pour la première fois en seize ans d'existence, une personne lui disait l'aimer. Il aimerait pouvoir céder à cette douce sensation et dire que oui, lui aussi l'aimait et voulait vivre ensemble mais...  
\- J'appartiens à Romulus...  
\- Plus pour longtemps.  
N'osant rien dire, il resta figé sous la douce caresse de la main passant de sa joue à sa nuque, le rapprochant. Le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés, Julien se penchait vers lui jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne se posent sur les siennes... Il n'eut aucun mouvement de recul, au contraire il sentait une douce chaleur monter en lui et Ewen ne souhaita que se fondre dedans. Puis il rouvrit les yeux, apercevant le sourire victorieux de l'autre avant qu'il ne tourne le dos et ne s'en aille.  
Toute la soirée, le petit brun fut terrifié à l'idée que Romulus ne vienne et ne sente l'odeur de Julien sur lui. Ce serait vraiment la tuile. De plus, on lui proposait un avenir en or, il n'aurait sans doute jamais l'occasion de trouver mieux... Même si Ewen aurait adoré connaître une vie normale auprès de Julien, son unique ami qui aurait pu devenir... Plus? Il avait beau se frotter sous la douche, il savait pertinemment qu'aucun gel douche ne pourrait masquer le fait qu'un autre homme l'avait prit dans ses bras. Alors qu'il se savonnait pour la troisième fois, ses mains s'arrêtèrent sur son ventre et le caressèrent distraitement. Un jour peut-être, des enfants y grandiront. Non, pas peut-être, c'était sûr. Un bébé allait vivre dans son être... Un bébé qu'il pourrait aimer et qui l'aimera en retour. Un vague sourire se dessina sur son visage mais le seul problème étant le père de ce fameux bébé... Il se crispa sous la douche, augmentant l'eau chaude, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était qu'un corps à remplir et non pas une personne à part entière. Ni pour son père, ni pour Romulus. Mais... pour Julien, oui. C'était si dur...

Trois jours plus tard, Romulus vint lui rendre visite. Il lui avait offert un sublime bouquet de fleurs et des chocolats semblant coûter les yeux de la tête. L'italien lui avait cuisiné un superbe repas et le soir, ils s'étaient câlinés sur le canapé avant que l'autre ne décide de partir. A la porte, il vola un baiser torride à son fiancé avant de le laisser pantois à l'entrée. Visiblement, l'odeur de Julien s'était estompée. Ewen referma la porte, tiraillé entre eux deux... Romulus le traitait vraiment bien... Oui, il se devait d'oublier Julien sous peine que toute sa vie ne vole en éclats.  
En vérité, Romulus avait sentit l'odeur de Julien mais ne s'en préoccupait pas. Après tout, il n'exigeait pas la fidélité de ses Omégas mais seulement qu'ils portent ses enfants. De plus, l'autre ne sentait pas l'Alpha alors il ne s'en formalisait nullement. Si Ewen était heureux avec un amant en parallèle à son devoir envers lui-même, eh bien, grand bien lui fasse! Il croisa d'ailleurs un jeune homme roux qui le fixa à la sortie de l'immeuble.  
\- C'est vous Monsieur Vargas?  
\- En effet.  
\- Ewen est à moi depuis des années.  
\- Oh? Vous pouvez le garder. Je veux seulement qu'il porte mes enfants. Certains de mes Omégas ont des petits-amis réguliers eux aussi.  
Il fronça les sourcils en se rapprochant de l'éminent homme d'affaires, millionnaire bienheureux pour gérer son immense famille.  
\- Ewen ne portera jamais votre enfant.  
\- Pourquoi? Il ne semble pas contre.  
\- Il est déjà marqué.  
Cette fois, l'ambiance changea drastiquement. L'italien jusque là souriant s'assombrit, prenant un air beaucoup plus sérieux et menaçant. Ewen lui aurait donc mentit pour profiter de sa fortune? Pourtant il n'avait jamais décelé de mensonges dans ses yeux clairs.  
\- Une marque peut être réécrite si elle n'a pas été consommée.  
\- C'est vrai. Mais on peut sûrement s'arranger avant d'en arriver là, Monsieur Vargas...  
Étonné, le business man prit pourtant la carte professionnelle que lui tendait l'autre, avec un sourire pour le moins... malicieux. Le roux le planta là, lui disant de l'appeler pour prendre un rendez-vous afin de régler leur petit... différent, concernant Ewen. Une fois rentré dans son appartement, Julien se dirigea vers la chambre la plus éloignée de l'entrée et y pénétra, venant caresser les cheveux de celui qui s'y trouvait.  
\- Heureusement que je t'ai trouvé... Tu feras une jolie monnaie d'échange...  
La silhouette ne répondit pas, profondément endormie après s'être épuisée à vomir les médicaments prit précédemment. Cet Oméga là ne supportait pas le traitement...  
Le rendez-vous fut prit pour le vendredi suivant, tout deux assis à la table d'un restaurant chic avec un verre de vin à la main, Romulus et Julien étaient prêts à discuter «affaires»  
\- Tout d'abord, je suis celui qui a marqué Ewen quand nous étions jeunes, juste avant ses premières chaleurs.  
\- Je vois. Mais son père me l'a donné en fiançailles, Ewen est intouché.  
\- En effet. Et si c'est votre condition, j'ai de quoi vous satisfaire.  
\- Vraiment?  
\- Oui. Un Oméga aussi mignon que Ewen et tout aussi intouché.  
Romulus s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur sa chaise, évaluant la proposition donnée. Il demanda pourquoi cet échange bien que s'attendant à la réponse, Julien voulait Ewen et personne d'autres. Intrigué, et intéressé, Romulus accepta de venir après le dîner pour voir cet Oméga et se décider ensuite si l'échange valait le coup. La douceur et l'impression de pureté se dégageant du petit brun étaient tels des sirènes pour le quadra. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, faisant entrer la lumière du couloir dans la pièce qui empestait les phéromones et Romulus eut le réflexe de plaquer sa main sur son nez. Julien l'avait prévenu que l'Oméga en question ne supportait pas les médicaments et que du coup, rien ne pouvait faire office de filet de sécurité. L'homme d'affaires s'assit au bord du lit et de sa main libre, il releva le visage de l'autre. Il fut happé par les yeux turquoise, tout deux posés sur une peau satinée à la pâleur nacrée, tranchant avec ses cheveux noirs. Aussi beau que Ewen, ça oui, il en était presque la copie parfaite...  
\- Il s'appelle Loïs et il peut être à vous.  
\- Est-il consentant?  
\- Vous pouvez toujours demander.  
Le jeune homme s'était accroché à la main de l'italien comme si c'était une source d'eau en plein désert. Ses yeux étaient brillants de la fièvre qui le prenait, ses lèvres roses filtrant un souffle chaud et erratique.  
\- Al...Alpha...  
\- Intouché et très, très en manque d'un Alpha. Personne ne le réclamera, c'était déjà la raison pour laquelle il m'avait suivit. Une fois ses envies assouvies, il vous expliquera certainement tout.  
\- Je vois. Je vous donnerais une réponse demain matin.  
Romulus se leva d'un bond, s'arrachant difficilement à la prise de l'Oméga suppliant, quittant à pas pressés l'appartement. Julien se pencha alors pour reposer un gant froid sur le front brûlant, remettant la couverture.  
\- Bientôt Loïs, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira mieux, pour toi comme pour moi.  
L'intéressé esquissa un faible sourire puis ferma les yeux, confiant.

Ewen était fatigué, il avait chaud... Encore cette foutue période... Il avait procédé à l'injection mais malheureusement, ses contacts réguliers avec Romulus ne l'avait pas aidé à maîtriser ses instincts. Quand il entendit la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir, angoisse et excitation se mêlèrent pourtant, il fut grandement étonné de voir Julien entrer dans la pièce et le soulever dans ses bras. Alors qu'ils avançaient vers la sortie, il pu voir Romulus avec un autre Oméga dans les bras, lui ressemblant fortement.  
\- Tu es à moi, maintenant...  
Ce chuchotis le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds et il s'accrocha alors plus fermement à son ami. La porte se referma sur eux, tandis que Romulus allait poser Loïs sur le lit, Julien emmenait Ewen à son propre appartement. L'échange avait été fait.  
Loïs avait l'impression que son corps était en train de fondre et pourtant, il pouvait encore sentir chaque caresse, chaque baiser sur sa peau brûlante. Nu sur les draps, il avait pourtant l'impression de mourir de chaud, seule la bouche de Romulus lui apportait de la fraîcheur, une sorte de soulagement à son mal-être... Tout en l'attisant. Il ignorait combien de fois il avait déjà pu jouir rien qu'avec la main de l'Alpha mais son corps réclamait plus, il se sentait mouillé et impatient mais incapable de formuler les mots pour le dire. Heureusement, Romulus était lui aussi à bout de nerfs, totalement englué par le parfum enivrant de son jeune partenaire. Il le retourna sur le ventre, malaxant ses fesses sans vergogne d'une main alors que de l'autre il se débarrassait bon gré mal gré de son pantalon et son caleçon. Dès qu'il fut prêt, il s'unit sans tarder au jeune homme, lui tirant un cri de pur extase. Écrasé contre le matelas, il était pourtant plus comblé que jamais, son corps se satisfaisant enfin de cette étreinte sauvage tellement attendue. Lorsqu'il senti la morsure sur sa nuque, signe d'appartenance à son Alpha, Loïs sombra pour de bon. Mais, même épuisé, Romulus ne le laissa en paix qu'après deux autres rounds et ce n'est qu'une fois satisfait, qu'il laissa Loïs s'endormir sur son torse, exténué.  
Dans l'appartement du dessous, les choses étaient plus calmes. Julien laissait dormir Ewen pour qu'il puisse se reposer, afin de supporter ce premier jour des chaleurs. Caressant ses cheveux sombres, il se sentait plus en paix que jamais.

Les trois jours passés, Loïs interrogea son Alpha sur sa situation et celle de Ewen. Ne voulant pas être impoli, il n'osait pas trop en demander pour autant. Romulus répondit pourtant patiemment à chaque question. Ewen n'ayant pas eut son mot à dire dans l'échange, et lui ayant promit un avenir en or, Romulus décida de prendre ses responsabilités. Si le garçon souhaitait un métier ou des études spécifiques, il les lui fournirait. Concernant Loïs, il aurait tous les avantages d'être son Oméga ce qui sembla ravir le jeune homme de seize ans, lui aussi. Ses parents l'avaient mit dehors une fois qu'il eut atteint ses quinze ans, ne supportant plus sa «déviance» comme si il avait choisit d'être un Oméga...  
\- Monsieur Romulus, vous me parlerez de votre famille?  
\- Notre grande famille! Attends, je vais te montrer.  
L'italien se saisit de son portable sur la table de la cuisine puis se rassit sur le canapé aux cotés de l'adolescent en pyjama. Tout d'abord il montra la photo d'une belle femme aux formes pulpeuses, elle s'appelait Florentina, était italienne elle aussi et originaire de Florence. Elle lui avait donné trois fils. Ensuite ce fut un homme blond aux cheveux longs et l'air austère, Hendrich lui donna deux fils et une fille. Il l'avait séduit à Berlin, pendant un voyage d'affaires. Le deuxième Oméga était grec, Heraklès ne fit naître qu'une fille à cause de soucis de santé. Le troisième s'appelait Charles, il était anglais et lui donna quatre fils et une fille, le plus productif de tous. Le quatrième se nommait Francis et ils firent deux fils, vite suivit du cinquième et dernier Oméga avant lui, un tunisien nommé Nassim, qui lui donna deux filles et un fils.  
\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles...  
\- J'espère que tu m'en feras quelques unes. Peut-être même qu'elle pousse dans ton ventre en ce moment même.  
Loïs rougit comme une tomate, à la fois extrêmement embarrassé et heureux. Il allait faire partir d'une famille, une grande famille.

Lorsque Ewen fut suffisamment remit pour discuter calmement, Julien lui expliqua tout. Quand ils étaient jeunes, il l'avait marqué comme sien et c'était resté depuis, alors quand il l'avait enfin retrouvé, il ne pouvait pas freiner son envie de le garder pour lui seul. Ayant récupérer quelques temps avant un jeune homme aussi beau que lui et cherchant un avenir meilleur, il avait saisit l'occasion pour faire l'échange. Julien prit la main de l'autre dans la sienne, la serrant fort.  
\- Je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuilles... Je t'ai arraché à un avenir tout tracé où tu aurais été en sécurité.  
\- Je t'aime Julien.  
Cette réponse le rassura et il enlaça le brun qui se sentit parfaitement à sa place dans les bras de l'autre. Un regret subsistait pourtant...  
\- Finalement, je ne porterais pas d'enfants... En plus, les Omégas n'obtiennent des aides de l'État que si ils enfantent...  
\- Pourquoi tu n'en aurais pas un avec moi?  
\- Un Bêta ne peut pas féconder un Oméga.  
\- Et alors?  
Le plus jeune fixa son ami avec intensité, prenant peu à peu en compte l'ampleur de ces simples mots. Julien était un Alpha? Vraiment?! Pourtant, il n'avait pas ressenti de sensations aussi étranges et intenses avec lui que celles avec Romulus... Le roux sourit simplement et se leva pour aller chercher un papier qui se trouvait être un certificat médical de prescription.  
\- Des suppresseurs?  
\- Oui. Mon frère travaille dans un institut de recherches sur les Alphas et les Omégas. Étant gosse j'avais des soucis parce que mes phéromones d'Alpha faisaient flipper les gens autour de moi alors il a créé des suppresseurs. Ça marche tellement bien que les autres m'identifient comme un Bêta lambda.  
\- Oh je vois... C'est vrai que pour vous aussi, ça peut être difficile à gérer.  
\- Mais maintenant que je t'ai, Ewen, je n'aurais plus besoin de ces suppresseurs... Et nous n'aurons aucuns soucis à faire des enfants non plus.  
Tout s'expliquait. Au fond, l'adolescent était soulagé car il pourrait à la fois vivre avec une personne qu'il aimait et l'aimait en retour, et aussi croire en un avenir confortable puisque Julien lui avait dit que Romulus lui paierait des études ou lui trouverait un emploi en compensation pour l'avoir échangé sans son consentement. En remerciements, il s'assit sur les genoux de l'autre pour lui octroyer un long et profond baiser, mettant leurs émotions sans dessus dessous.

Romulus avait déposé son nouvel Oméga chez l'un des précédents, son travail ne lui permettant pas de prendre plus de temps pour répondre à toutes ses questions. C'est comme ça que Nassim se retrouva à l'accueillir dans son grand loft exposé plein sud afin de profiter au maximum du soleil. C'était un jeune homme au teint bronzé, avec de beaux yeux ambrés et de courts cheveux noirs hormis une tresse plus longue et fine sur le coté. Il portait dans ses bras un bébé d'à peine quelques mois que Romulus prit immédiatement pour lui faire des petits bisous, l'enfant ayant gazouillé en sentant la barbe le picoter. Malheureusement il ne pu profiter longtemps et reparti en coup de vent après avoir embrassé les deux Omégas. Gêné comme tout, Loïs n'osait bouger du canapé en angle couleur caramel, allant avec le reste de la pièce décorée dans des tons chauds. Nassim s'assit près de lui et cala l'enfant qui commençait à geindre.  
\- Excuse moi, je dois lui donner à manger.  
\- Oui, bien sûr...  
Il allait demander pourquoi il s'excusait quand il le vit ôter gilet et t-shirt, laissant la bouche du bébé s'agripper à l'un de ses tétons pour tirer dessus goulûment.  
\- Amir est plus gourmand que ses sœurs.  
\- Tu... lui donnes du lait...?  
\- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, le corps d'un Oméga s'adapte naturellement à ce genre de choses.  
\- Ça te fait mal?  
\- La tétée? Non, pas tant qu'ils n'ont pas de dents en tout cas.  
Tout ceci le passionnait. Ainsi, le dernier enfant en date de Romulus n'était donc âgé que de quelques mois, trois lui dit-on. Il apprit que l'aînée nommée Farah n'avait que trois ans et la seconde, Yasmine, n'était âgée que d'un an et demi. Toutes deux faisaient leur sieste de l'après-midi ainsi, ils pouvaient discuter tranquilles. Nassim lui apprit dans quelles circonstances il avait quitté sa ville portuaire en Tunisie pour finir dans ce loft de luxe en France. Être un Oméga était très mal vu là bas et à l'âge de ses premières chaleurs, on le mit sur le trottoir pour être vendu au plus offrant afin de pouvoir «déguster la première nuit» Il ignorait comment Mumus, il aimait l'appeler ainsi, avait eut vent de ça mais toujours est-il que le millionnaire le remporta non seulement pour la nuit mais la vie aussi. Nassim était donc devenu son cinquième fiancé mais n'ayant que treize ans, Mumus lui fournit les médicaments nécessaires à sa vie quotidienne et le fit terminer le collège avant d'enfin poser la main sur lui à ses seize ans. Pourtant ce ne fut qu'un an après que Farah vint au monde, cette première grossesse puis la seconde se passa sans encombres mais pour Amir ce fut plus compliqué. Par sécurité Mumus décida de ne pas tenter de lui en refaire un ensuite ou alors, pas avant quelques années.  
Une fois le petit restauré et bercé, son papa le remit au lit avant d'à nouveau se consacrer à son invité. Il confirma que l'offre d'études était véridique, lui-même passait en ce moment même son bac pour enfin entamer ses études qui allait lui permettre de devenir ingénieur du son. La seule condition étant qu'il ne travaille pas à plein temps afin de pouvoir élever avec soin ses enfants, ce à quoi il consentait sans problèmes.  
\- Tu as un rêve toi?  
\- Je voudrais être couturier-styliste...  
\- Grâce à Mumus ça peut être possible.  
Nassim avait un grand sourire et Loïs ne pu que le lui rendre, ce garçon avait un éclat solaire et une joie de vivre faisant plaisir à voir. Peut-être était-ce ses trois bouts de chou qui l'aidaient à sourire autant malgré les difficultés rencontrés. Peut-être que cette «maternité» le rendait plus fort ou du moins plus confiant. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix du concerné.  
\- Mumus t'a envoyé à moi car je suis le plus proche en âge, tu n'as que seize ans n'est-ce pas? Et j'en ai dix-neuf.  
\- Et les autres?  
Pour s'aider, Nassim compta sur ses doigts ce qui amusa Loïs mais avec une famille aussi grande que la leur...  
\- Mumus a quarante-neuf ans, Madame Florentina et Hendrich en ont tout deux quarante-sept. Heraklès vient d'avoir tente-cinq ans, Charles en a trente deux et pour finir Francis a vingt-huit ans.

\- Romulus vous fréquente tous en même temps?

\- Oui. Sinon notre poule-pondeuse londonienne n'aurait pas pu faire autant de poussins en si peu de temps.  
\- C'est pas très gentil...  
\- C'est une plaisanterie, c'est drôle de le voir se vexer. Mumus adore ses enfants, il ne se trompe jamais de prénom ni de date de naissance.  
\- Quel âge ont ses aînés?  
\- Alors les trois fils de Madame on respectivement vingt-huit, vingt-six et vingt-quatre ans.  
Le même âge que certains des Omégas de leur père. Il se demanda vaguement si les enfants et leur mère se doutaient des nombreux frères et sœurs qu'ils avaient ou même si ils s'entendaient entre eux. Est-ce qu'il pourrait rencontrer les autres Omégas et leurs progénitures un jour? Peut-être. En attendant, il était heureux de s'être fait un ami parmi cette immensité de gens.

Ewen demanda simplement à finir le lycée ce qui lui fut accordé, sa rentrée se passa bien, les gens étant plutôt sympathiques pour la plupart. Gardant toujours ses médicaments sur lui au cas où, il se sentait en sécurité. Julien travaillait de son coté comme directeur d'une usine de textiles, ce n'était pas aussi glorieux que Jacob et son labo mais après tout, ça lui convenait. Leur cadet, Alain, était un libraire heureux avec son petit-ami tout aussi féru de livres. Des trois frères, Julien était le seul Alpha, ses frères étant de type Bêta, ils pouvaient vivre leurs vies comme ils le voulaient.  
Dans sa classe de seconde, Ewen rencontra un garçon blond timide, il dit s'appeler Corentin. Prit d'affection pour lui, ils décidèrent de devenir amis. Le garçon était très gentil, très doux, presque placide voir complètement effacé. La gentillesse de Ewen le rassura rapidement sur ses intentions. Il apprit que son ami était un Oméga et Corentin en fut impressionné, lui-même remerciant le ciel de ne pas en être un. Il n'aurait pas supporté toutes les contraintes et aurait probablement vécu dans la peur de se faire violer. Le petit brun comprenait parfaitement cette peur pour l'avoir ressenti. Son ami lui raconta qu'il vivait avec ses grands-parents suite à son départ de la maison familiale, ses parents n'ayant pas levé le petit doigt pour lui alors qu'il subissait un harcèlement scolaire intense au collège. Avoir un ami pour affronter le lycée le rassurait, avoua-t-il.  
\- Mon père n'était pas très attentif non plus.  
\- Vraiment?  
\- Ce n'est pas mon père biologique mais moi, je l'aimais. Lui non. Mais à vrai dire, je ne crois pas qu'il soit capable d'aimer qui que ce soit...  
\- Avec qui tu vis maintenant? Ta mère?  
\- Non. Je vis avec mon Alpha mais la situation a été assez compliqué, mon Alpha n'est pas celui auquel mon père m'avait destiné.  
\- ...T-Tu n'as pas eut de problèmes...?  
\- Non, tout s'est bien passé. Je suis heureux.  
Corentin fut rassuré, il avait souvent entendu parler des Alphas et de leurs colères parfois monumentales. Ils étaient plus intelligents, plus forts et plus rapides que la moyenne de la population, connus pour leur grand appétit sexuel, leur instinct de reproduction et leur jalousie excessive pour leur destiné. D'ailleurs Ewen s'était interrogé pendant sa brève relation avec Romulus si celui-ci avait rencontré son partenaire destiné parmi tout ses Omégas? Certainement que non, si il continuait à en prendre d'autres. Lui, était-il le destiné de Julien...? Quelque chose lui répondit «Oui» après tout, il l'avait marqué depuis plusieurs années... Machinalement, il posa sa main sur sa nuque en rougissant. Corentin le remarqua et lui demanda si tout allait bien, ce à quoi il répondit par la positive. Oui, tout allait bien dans sa vie finalement.  
La journée finie, il rentra à la maison avec quelques sacs de courses. Il posa le tout dans la cuisine puis son sac de cours dans la chambre. C'est dans la bonne humeur qu'il cuisina un bon repas, tellement concentré dans ses préparations qu'il ne se rendit pas de suite compte que quelqu'un s'était glissé dans son dos. Il sursauta quand des mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, remontant vers sa taille puis se croisèrent sur son ventre. Ewen se détendit et s'appuya contre la haute silhouette de Julien, reconnaissant sa présence et son odeur, celle-ci s'étant faite plus forte maintenant qu'il ne prenait plus de suppresseurs.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous cuisines de bon?  
\- Un gratin de pommes de terre à la crème avec des lardons et du gruyère.  
\- Oh, j'ai hâte. Tu as tout fait?  
\- Oui.  
\- Ça mérite une récompense.  
Ewen se fit retourner puis soulever, finissant assit sur le plan de travail mais suffisamment loin du four pour éviter tout accidents. Julien se plaça entre ses jambes, ses mains plaqués sur ses fesses pour le tenir proche, les bras de Ewen entourant fermement ses épaules alors que leurs bouches se dévoraient. Les lèvres du roux migrèrent dans son cou pour embrasser et sucer la peau fine, laissant de petites marques rosées sous les soupirs de bien-être de son partenaire. Naturellement, l'Oméga ondulait du bassin pour créer une friction entre eux, massant leurs désirs à travers leurs pantalons. De petits gémissements commencèrent à se faire entendre, envoûté par eux, Julien plongea sa main dans l'arrière du jean de son compagnon, passant sa main sous le caleçon puis son majeur entre ses fesses, faisant se cambrer le plus jeune. Il accentua alors cette caresse tout en approfondissant encore leur baiser, laissant à peine un souffle d'air passer entre eux tandis que son doigt trouvait enfin la caverne aux merveilles. L'humidité produite par son Oméga ne mentait pas sur son désir actuel, son besoin de lui et bien qu'il ne comptait pas le prendre, il ne se gêna pas pour le doigter adroitement. Les iris violets face à lui étaient brumeux, de petites larmes perlant à leurs coins, la bouche ouverte à la recherche d'un peu d'air, les joues rouges et la peau brûlante, l'extase était proche. En effet, il suffit à Julien d'appuyer un peu plus à la fois devant et derrière pour que Ewen ne tache son pantalon et ne tombe dans ses bras.


	2. Chapter 2

Romulus avait envoyé à Loïs et Ewen une sorte de petit manuel, pouvant aider à mieux comprendre leur condition mais aussi celle des autres. Le petit récit historique rappelait que la soudaine baisse de la fertilité à travers le monde avait mit en péril l'humanité au bout de plusieurs décennies et une modification génétique s'était opérée. Pour le moment, les Alphas et les Omégas, ceux concernés par cette modification, étaient encore minoritaires dans la population. Avec les générations, cela changerait d'après les scientifiques. Les Bêtas représentaient la population dite normale, idem à ce qu'elle avait été auparavant.  
Les Alphas étaient des mâles afin de pouvoir féconder les Omégas, mâles eux aussi mais pourvu d'organes permettant la gestation et la survie du bébé. Depuis très peu de temps, des femmes Alphas naissaient mais elles étaient très rares, même pas une dizaine dans le monde. Ne pouvant féconder un Oméga, leur seul moyen de passer leurs gènes était de se marier à un autre Alpha ou un Bêta. Aucune femme Oméga n'était encore née, et pour cause, le gène Oméga était apparu pour permettre à certains hommes d'enfanter, palliant ainsi la déficience de la gente féminine. Peu à peu, la population mondiale semblait se rééquilibrer mais on ne pourrait en être sûr que dans plusieurs générations. Le dernier paragraphe expliquait le fait qu'un Oméga pouvait être marqué par un Alpha mais pouvait rejeter ladite marque, cela dit, le cas était rare. Cependant bien que marqué, toutes les paires Alpha/Oméga n'étaient pas liées dans un sens restrictif. Il suffisait de voir Romulus pour le savoir, songèrent les adolescents. Il était fait mention en petite note qu'un partenaire destiné rendrait la paire Alpha/Oméga non seulement fidèle mais surtout inséparable, provoquant sinon une colère et une jalousie maladive menant à la violence chez l'Alpha et un état végétatif pouvant provoquer la mort chez l'Oméga.  
Loïs reposa le livre, le reste étant surtout des explications sur les cycles de chaleur et le déroulement d'une grossesse de type Oméga. Non pas que ça ne l'intéressait pas mais il s'y consacrerait plus tard, une question le turlupinait. Rien, absolument rien n'indiquait les relations entre Bêta femme et Oméga, alors que deux hommes étaient visiblement tout à fait possible. Curieux, il envoya un texto à la seule personne à qui il pouvait parler de ce genre de choses.  
«Salut Nassim! Les enfants et toi allez bien? Excuse-moi de te déranger mais j'ai une question à te poser, si tu le veux bien»  
«Bonjour! Nous allons très bien, merci. Oh dis moi, j'essaierais de te répondre»  
«J'ai lu le manuel donné par Romulus mais rien n'est dit sur une relation entre un Oméga et une femme normale? Tu en sais quelque chose?»  
Il y eut un très long moment de silence et Loïs se demanda si il n'avait pas demandé quelque chose de mal. Ou peut-être angoissait-il trop et que le tunisien était juste occupé à gérer son adorable marmaille. Finalement, une réponse vint.  
«Si l'Oméga en question n'a jamais été mordu par un Alpha et n'a jamais couché avec l'un d'eux, il peut espérer avoir une relation avec une femme, avec l'aide de ses suppresseurs. Sinon c'est trop tard, son corps n'aura aucune réaction à celui d'une femme, son cœur pourra toujours battre autant qu'il le voudra mais ils n'auront jamais une véritable vie de couple ni de famille»  
Cette réponse lui sembla... amère. A bien des niveaux. Il le remercia mais n'obtint rien en retour... Il avait vraiment la sensation d'avoir mit les pieds dans le plat...

Ce soir là, quand Romulus vint rendre visite à ses derniers enfants en date, il reçu leur père en pleurs dans ses bras. Inquiet de la santé de Nassim, il le porta contre lui jusque sur le canapé moelleux, le gardant bien en sécurité dans son étreinte. Toujours sanglotant, il lui raconta la conversation eut par textos dans l'après-midi et l'italien comprit le problème. Peu après ses seize ans, et leur première relation sexuelle, Nassim était tombé amoureux de l'une des filles du lycée. Sachant qu'il avait le droit d'avoir une vie amoureuse, il s'était donné à fond dans cette amourette, ignorant les conséquences de sa relation avec l'Alpha. Quand les deux lycéens voulurent aller plus loin, ce fut la douche froide. Impossible de ressentir quoique ce soit, peu importe la méthode... La fille fut très malheureuse et lui aussi, il se résolu à la quitter, il n'eut cependant pas vraiment le temps de déprimer puisque peu après son anniversaire pour ses dix-sept ans, il tomba enceint de Farah. Depuis lors, Nassim ne s'engagea dans aucune relation, malgré des propositions. Il l'avait véritablement vécu comme un traumatisme...  
Après un dîner en famille et une douche à deux, Romulus avait été coucher ses enfants, appréciant de pouvoir doucher et mettre en pyjama Farah et Yasmine, leur lisant une petite histoire pour les endormir. Une fois Amir nourri, il le lava, le berça et le déposa au lit, regardant les étoiles tournicoter au dessus du lit. Pensivement, admirant le bébé dormir du sommeil du juste, il se demanda si au final, il ne faisait pas plus de mal que de bien à ses Omégas. Henrich était resté célibataire mais ce grand blond aux yeux bleus, deux amandes sévères, l'avait indéniablement séduit et aujourd'hui encore, une infime étincelle suffisait à ce qu'ils se bondissent dessus pour faire l'amour sauvagement. Gilbert et Ludwig étant déjà entrés dans la vie active depuis longtemps, pas de soucis concernant leur éducation. Leur fille Franziska entrant dans ses grandes études, tout roulait aussi pour elle. Sur les trois, seul Gilbert était Oméga. Concernant Heraklès, il était en couple avec un turc dans une relation aussi explosive que passionnée, du moment que leur fille Éole n'en souffrait pas, Romulus les laissait gérer leur vie amoureuse. A son entrée dans sa puberté, elle avait été diagnostiquée comme Bêta donc pas de soucis autres que ceux de la jeunesse et de sa récente majorité. Charles quant à lui menait une relation paisible avec un dénommé Claude, un pianiste français délicat. Le couple gérait aussi bien leur amour que les cinq enfants, la seule fille nommée Victoria n'avait que cinq ans et était la plus sage. Les jumeaux de onze ans étaient par contre de vrais clowns difficiles à gérer, si Romulus s'en amusait souvent, Charles en arrivait parfois à vouloir s'arracher les cheveux sur la tête à cause de Jack et Zayne. Wyatt et sa crise d'ado du haut de ses quatorze ans, le mettait aussi sur les nerfs, un jeune Alpha étant aussi pénible à gérer qu'un adulte voire plus! Heureusement l'aîné, Shawn, âgé de dix-sept ans et Alpha lui aussi aidait autant que possible son Daddy débordé. Du moins, entre deux sorties avec des jolies filles. Claude apportait la douceur, la sérénité et la tendresse nécessaire à cette famille pour bien fonctionner. Romulus incarnant davantage une figure de haute autorité. Un autre couple franco-anglais existait, celui de Francis et Arthur. Or eux, ils ressemblaient plus à Heraklès et Sadiq plutôt qu'à Charles et Claude. Alfred et Mathieu, leurs jumeaux âgés de tout juste treize ans, avaient une particularité. Alfred ayant été récemment identifié comme Alpha alors que Mathieu était un Oméga. Étant jumeaux, ils auraient dus être du même type et leur cas intéressait les scientifiques. Heureusement, calmant les craintes de Francis concernant ses bébés, Romulus avait de suite mis les Holà et personne n'embêtait donc les petits. Mais ils n'étaient pas trop de trois adultes pour gérer ce phénomène afin qu'aucun accident regrettable n'arrive aux jumeaux.  
Quand Nassim se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, il trouva étrange de ne pas trouver Romulus près de lui. Il se leva et posa un châle sur ses épaules, errant dans l'appartement à sa recherche, sans le trouver. Il alla voir dans les chambres des filles, qui dormaient à poings fermés, puis dans celle de son petit bout. C'est avec un sourire tendre qu'il trouva le quadra endormi sur la chaise à bascule près du lit. Le jeune homme prit la couverture en pilou bleu pastel posée sur la table à langer et la posa sur son Alpha pour le couvrir, posant un doux baiser sur sa joue légèrement piquante de barbe.  
\- Bonne nuit, Mumus.

Ewen et Corentin discutaient tranquillement en rentrant du lycée, marchant dans la grande rue du quartier résidentiel. Le brun aurait pu prendre les transports en commun pour rentrer plus vite mais ça lui plaisait bien de discuter avec son ami, jusqu'à raccompagner celui-ci chez lui. De plus, cela évitait qu'on s'en prenne à lui. En passant devant la maison des voisins de Corentin, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes pour discuter. Henri et Charlie était un couple Alpha/Oméga, ce dernier étant d'ailleurs à un stade très avancé de sa première grossesse. Un couple adorable, gentil et serviable, très aimé dans le quartier. Le blond rentra chez lui mais avant que Ewen ne reparte, Charlie lui demanda gentiment si tout se passait bien. Les yeux pétillants, il racontait avec joie sa vie en amoureux mais au moment où il sorti son portable pour montrer une photo, une camionnette noire déboula à toute allure dans la rue, la portière latérale s'ouvrit et une main agrippa l'adolescent, le tirant brutalement à l'intérieur avant de redémarrer en trombe. Le cri de son compagnon attira Henri dehors, il eut le temps de voir le véhicule s'enfuir, voir le sac de cours et le portable du garçon tombés par terre et son mari trembler de la tête aux pieds, ses mains soutenant son ventre. Affolé, il le soutint, lui demandant ce qu'il s'était passé.  
\- Ewen... Il a été kidnappé!  
\- Il faut que je t'emmène à l'hôpital.  
Le jardinier s'accrocha aux vêtements de son époux, insistant pour qu'il appelle d'abord la police concernant l'enlèvement du garçon. D'une pierre deux coups, il appela une ambulance pour venir chercher Charlie puis contacta la police.  
Julien débarqua dans le commissariat tel un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Heureusement, Henri vint à sa rencontre, en tenue cette fois. L'Alpha étant en vérité commissaire de police dans la vie quotidienne, il emmena le roux dans son bureau et lui expliqua tout ce qu'il savait de la situation, c'est à dire, le témoignage de Charlie.  
\- Avez-vous une idée de qui voudrait du mal à Ewen?  
\- Non. Son père l'a vendu à un Alpha dès qu'il l'a pu.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas cet Alpha? L'autre aurait-il voulu récupérer son bien?  
\- Ewen n'est pas un bien! Mais peut-être que Romulus sait qui a fait ça...  
Le commissaire sembla tiquer à ce nom peu commun. Après vérification et confirmation de l'identité de l'homme d'affaires millionnaire Romulus Vargas, l'officier Cohen le fit venir immédiatement. Dès que l'italien se présenta, on lui fit un topo de l'affaire et il réfléchit intensément.  
\- Sur cette camionnette, y avait-il un détail?  
\- Le témoin dit avoir vu un éléphant blanc sur fond rouge, une sorte de logo avec des choses écrites dessus, en arabe peut-être.  
\- Merda!  
Vu la réaction, le quarantenaire avait une idée de qui avait fait le coup. L'homme en question s'appelait Baal Hammon, il était un grand rival commercial tunisien, particulièrement rancunier.  
\- Baal et moi avons toujours eut une relation houleuse due à nos affaires mais il m'en a voulu pour avoir acheté un certain Oméga à une vente privée, il y a de ça quelques années.  
\- Est-ce celui kidnappé aujourd'hui?  
\- Non Monsieur Cohen. Le concerné s'appelle Nassim et il vit en sécurité dans l'un de mes logements, avec nos enfants. Ewen était mon dernier fiancé mais suite à un accord avec Julien ici présent, je l'ai laissé partir et maintenant, mon nouveau fiancé s'appelle Loïs.  
Par précaution, Romulus passa divers coups de fil afin que chacun de ses Omégas et ses enfants soient en sécurité, y comprit sa femme et leurs fils. Henri Cohen réunit ses hommes et contacta leurs autorités pour avoir l'autorisation d'aller faire une perquisition chez le concerné.

Ewen se réveilla dans une pièce inconnue, ressemblant fortement à une chambre de luxe. Mais genre, vraiment le luxe cinq étoiles... Pourtant une chose semblait étrange comme une sensation... de bouger? Inquiet, il se leva pour aller vers la fenêtre et ce qu'il y vit le figea de stupeur.  
\- Belle vue sur l'océan n'est-ce pas?  
L'adolescent sursauta et se plaqua contre le mur, le plus loin possible de l'étranger. Il était aussi grand que Romulus, sans doute le même âge plus ou moins aussi mais un teint plus bronzé encore, tranchant avec ses yeux bleus, bien que sombre eux aussi. Ses cheveux étaient d'un châtain foncé, à l'allure un peu rebelle.  
\- Je me présente bel oiseau, je m'appelle Baal Hammon. Désolé de mes méthodes un peu cavalières.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?  
\- A toi, pas grand chose. Ce n'est pas personnel, vis à vis de ta personne mais de ton Alpha.  
\- Julien?  
Il y eut un moment de silence, l'autre montra clairement sa confusion. Bras croisés et sourcils froncés.  
\- N'appartiens-tu pas à Romulus Vargas?  
\- Un moment oui mais depuis quelques temps déjà, je vis avec l'Alpha que mon cœur a choisit et son nom est Julien.  
Il poussa un long soupir et se massa les tempes. La bourde, si cela était vrai, ses hommes s'étaient trompés de cible. Embarquer un innocent dans ses plans n'était absolument pas prévu. Il devait vérifier ça à tout prix, pour cela, il quitta la pièce en la verrouillant à nouveau, ignorant les cris de Ewen qui réclamait qu'on le laisse sortir. Si Julien ne venait pas le chercher... Rien qu'à l'idée, le lycéen sentit son cœur se glacer et sa respiration se faire douloureuse. Il glissa le long du mur, se retrouvant assit par terre en se tenant la poitrine, les larmes pointant déjà.  
\- Ju...lien...  
Fermant les yeux, il pria pour que son Alpha arrive vite.  
De son coté, Julien avait l'impression qu'il allait péter un câble. Ewen n'avait disparu que depuis quelques heures à peine et il se sentait déjà au bord de la crise de nerfs. Être entouré de deux Alphas n'arrangeait pas son humeur, loin de là! Cependant, ils étaient nécessaires pour retrouver son Ewen, son précieux Oméga. Plus que ça, son partenaire destiné. Plus ils tarderaient à être réunis et plus la santé du garçon aux yeux violets serait mise en danger.

Loïs avait été mis en sécurité avec Nassim et les enfants, l'appartement étant hermétiquement fermé avec en plus des gardes du corps pour les défendre au cas où. A l'entente du nom de Baal Hammon, le jeune père avait changé de couleur et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, laissant les petits jouer entre eux dans le salon sous la surveillance de Loïs. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer?  
Prostré sur son lit, Nassim retenait à grande peine ses larmes. Oui, il se souvenait parfaitement bien de cet homme, Baal Hammon avait caressé sa joue en lui promettant qu'il serait à lui, qu'il lui offrirait une oasis en plein désert, une villa au bord de mer ou un yacht privé si ça lui chantait. Il aurait sans doute dû en être flatté mais le garçon de treize ans à l'époque était surtout terrifié à l'idée de se faire violer par ce type qui lui faisait peur. Romulus lui avait fait très peur aussi. Il aimait son pays mais là bas, il n'était qu'un bout de viande, un truc inutile et qu'on se devait de vendre pour lui trouver une utilité, justement. Et Baal l'avait terrifié, son regard bleu semblait l'avoir transpercé de part en part, le laissant tremblant sur cette scène d'enchères encore dans l'ombre... Il ignorait comment Romulus s'y était prit mais il avait échappé aux griffes de cet homme. Rien que de penser à lui, une sensation étrange le prenait aux tripes, il avait à la fois chaud et froid, son cœur s'emballait mais surtout, surtout, la marque sur sa nuque faite par Mumus le fit souffrir. Faiblement, il posa la main dessus, ayant l'impression qu'elle était animée de son propre pouls, un battement douloureux. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à Baal ce phénomène se reproduisait, les symptômes de rejet... Mais il n'avait jamais songé à rejeter Mumus... Qu'adviendrait-il de ses enfants? Il gémit tout en mordant dans son oreiller, il se devait d'endurer ce mauvais moment et ensuite ça irait. Si seulement cet homme pouvait disparaître à jamais de sa vie et de son esprit, n'avait-il pas assez souffert déjà?

Baal était finalement retourné dans sa cabine après une discussion d'équipage, son yacht étant au large, il était pour le moment tranquille. Il savait bien sûr que la police avait été prévenue et que les gardes-côtes pouvaient débarquer n'importe quand mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment. Devant lui était étendue au soleil une créature de rêve, au hâle léger et aux courbes délicieuses. La personne se releva, se dirigeant lentement vers lui, il pu apprécier l'épaisse et longue masse de boucles châtain clair tombant sur la peau douce, les deux émeraudes le fixant sans ciller, l'arc sensuel de sa bouche prit la forme d'un sourire.  
\- Tu es contrarié, Baal.  
\- Beaucoup moins quand je te vois. Tu es toujours aussi sexy Falcata.  
\- Ravi de le savoir.  
Le sourire s'accentua, faisant se plisser ses yeux verts. Il vint se pendre au cou de Baal pour l'embrasser, fils d'un père portugais et d'une mère espagnole, il avait rencontré le tunisien pendant une grosse fête à Ibiza il y avait de ça bien des années. Le si sévère, pour ne pas dit austère, homme d'affaires avait cédé à ce bel Oméga et ne le regrettait pas, très amis et très liés, Falcata avait connaissance du secret de son illustre partenaire. Bien qu'à l'aise dans ses bras, il se raidit soudainement. Baal allait demander pourquoi quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, faisant apparaître l'un des hommes de main du millionnaire.  
\- Maître Hammon!  
\- Quoi?  
\- Il y a un problème avec le garçon!  
Falcata se mordit la lèvre, ayant comprit rien qu'à l'odeur qui s'était peu à peu diffusée sur le bateau. Il pressa Baal d'aller vérifier de quoi il en retournait mais appréhendait le pire pour ce pauvre enfant...  
La porte claqua et il découvrit le problème. Ewen était à moitié déshabillé sur le lit, les mains attachées par son propre vêtement et visiblement inconscient. Une odeur intense flottait dans l'air, des phéromones Oméga sans aucuns doutes mais pas celles du type sexy. Elles étaient faites pour attirer oui mais on pouvait presque respirer la peur sous-jacente. L'appel d'un partenaire destiné séparé du sien.  
\- Et merde! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
\- Ces trois là Maître Hammon, ont tenté de violer le jeune invité.  
Il avisa les trois hommes à terre, tenus en respect par un quatrième. Ces nouvelles recrues manquaient de discipline visiblement. Baal ordonna à celui du milieu de se redresser, ce qu'il fit.  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Ce n'est qu'une pute qui réclame d'être baisée... Il empeste tout le yacht avec ses phéromones.  
Le coup de pied dans la mâchoire de l'homme à genoux parti tout seul, Baal ne s'étant même pas donné la peine de se retenir. Son regard bleu sombre était froid, glacial même. Sans se préoccuper de l'homme gargouillant dans son sang, il interrogea un deuxième complice.  
\- Toi, qu'en penses-tu?  
\- Les Omégas ne sont fait que pour être baisés et pondre des gosses... On nous a élevé comme ça.  
\- D'accord. Donc les femmes sont pareilles.  
\- Quoi?  
\- Elles sont faites pour être baisées et pondre des gosses. Je suppose qu'il sera alors tout à fait acceptable de faire violer ta femme, après tout, elle n'attend que ça.  
\- N-Non ne faite pas -  
Un coup de talon dans le ventre lui coupa rudement le souffle, laissant l'importun plié en deux sur le sol. Comme toujours, Baal agissait de façon impitoyable. Le troisième avait les yeux rivés au sol, même en voyant les chaussures de luxe apparaître sous son nez.  
\- Toi aussi tu penses qu'ils ne sont que de putes.  
\- Avez-vous été élevé dans le même pays que nous, Maître Hammon?  
\- Oui. Mais j'ai réfléchit plus loin que le bout de mon nez... N'avez-vous rien retenu des cours d'école, des reportages de science? Les Omégas sont notre avenir, celui de l'humanité, si les maltraitances finissent par causer leur extinction avant même qu'ils ne puissent accomplir leur devoir, que ferez-vous? Il y a de moins en moins de femmes qui naissent, c'est pour ça que la génétique humaine s'est modifiée au fil des ans pour sauver cette même putain d'humanité! Lui et les autres seront peut-être les seuls à jamais porter un enfant alors que les femmes n'y arriveront peut-être plus! Prenez-vous conscience de votre immense imbécillité?!  
Le silence régna dans la pièce, hormis les gémissements de douleur de celui s'étant probablement fêlé la mâchoire. Baal ordonna à ses hommes de conduire les traîtres en lieu sûr, il s'occuperait de leur cas plus en détails à un autre moment. Falcata entra alors dans la pièce et vint au chevet de l'autre Oméga, le détachant et le rhabillant avant de s'allonger près de lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Falcata étant marqué par Baal, il pourrait ainsi diminuer l'impact de l'odeur de Ewen en y ajoutant la sienne par dessus, et celle de l'Alpha.  
\- Il faut le rendre, Baal.  
\- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Il entendait déjà les sirènes des gardes-côtes au loin, il soupira à l'idée que rien ne se soit passé correctement.

Le commissaire débarqua sur le yacht avec ses hommes et les deux autres Alphas concernés par l'affaire. Julien était très difficile à contenir, voulant taper n'importe qui sur son chemin, jusqu'au moment où il sentit l'odeur de Ewen. Inquiet, il repoussa violemment l'italien qui tenait son bras jusque là. Il couru à l'instinct, ignorant autant ses supposés alliés qu'ennemis et fini par ouvrir l'ultime porte...  
\- Ewen!  
Falcata sursauta et recula rapidement, laissant la place à Julien qui vint immédiatement prendre le jeune homme faible dans ses bras. Dès qu'il fut installé dans son étreinte et qu'il eut suffisamment inspiré l'odeur rassurante de son Alpha, il ouvrit les yeux.  
\- Julien... Tu es venu...  
\- Bien sûr... Tu es mon destiné, j'irais au bout du monde si il le fallait...  
\- Ne me laisses plus jamais être aussi loin de toi... Ça fait si peur...  
\- Promis.  
L'autre homme s'éclipsa et referma la porte, en se dirigeant vers la cabine de Baal pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Malheureusement, il se fit intercepter par les uniformes présents un peu partout sur le yacht.  
Dans la cabine, la tension était à couper au couteau. Le commissaire et l'homme d'affaires fixaient Baal avec une certaine méfiance. Justifiée mais pour cette fois, inutile.  
\- Je n'avais pas prévu que ça tournerait ainsi, je comptais ramener le garçon.  
\- Un kidnapping reste un kidnapping.  
\- En effet, Officier.  
Un froid glacial malgré les températures plus que clémentes de la Méditerranée régnait dans cette salle aux allures de boudoir de luxe croisé avec un bureau high-tech. Romulus s'avança alors, se mettant bien en face de son rival de toujours. Ils se scrutèrent l'un l'autre pendant un long moment, quelques minutes en fait mais qui semblèrent durer des heures.  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais échangé Ewen, Vargas.  
\- Ce qui veut dire que sinon tu m'aurais volé Loïs. Pourquoi Hammon?  
\- Je ne veux pas de Loïs, ni de Ewen en vérité.  
\- Quoi alors?  
\- Je veux celui que toi, tu m'as volé il y a des années. Je veux Nassim.  
\- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, bonté divine!  
A ce moment un petit bruit se fit entendre contre la porte et Falcata entra, suivit du flic en uniforme l'ayant escorté. De suite il se dirigea vers son Alpha et se blottit dans ses bras, faisant également office de tampon entre lui et les autres. Le serrant fort contre lui, il défiait de ses yeux verts ceux ambrés de Romulus.  
\- Vous ne savez pas la vérité mais moi, je connais le secret que Baal cache depuis six ans, six années de silence et de souffrance.  
\- Falcata...  
\- Non Baal! Ça suffit maintenant. Ça suffit... Je ne supporte plus que tu te fasses du mal. A cette vente, vous avez acheté un Oméga nommé Nassim n'est-ce pas? Il avait treize ans et devait être vendu pour être... dégusté.  
\- C'est vrai...  
\- Baal l'avait déjà rencontré avant, à peine quelques heures auparavant en fait, sur le port. Il venait d'accoster et il a vu ce garçon. Et il a su, ils l'ont su tout les deux plus tard sur cette scène noire...  
L'italien détacha son regard de l'Oméga pour fixer l'autre business man alors que peu à peu, les pièces se mettaient en place. Les réactions exagérées de Nassim face à ne serait-ce que la mention de Baal en face de lui.  
\- Nassim était ton partenaire destiné... Mais je l'ai acheté et il a accepté ma marque. Il te rejette.  
\- Il le fait juste parce qu'à treize ans, on ne comprends pas pourquoi notre corps devient chaud et humide, que notre cœur s'emballe à s'en exploser contre nos côtes, que nos pensées deviennent floues et inconsistantes... On ne comprends pas pourquoi l'inconnu en face de nous semble d'un coup être la chose la plus sublime et la plus importante du monde en quelques secondes. Si tu ne me l'avais pas prit Romulus, j'aurais pu lui expliquer tout ça.  
\- Écoutes, je suis désolé Baal mais j'ai marqué Nassim et j'ai trois enfants avec lui. Je ne peux pas te le confier.  
Falcata regarda avec inquiétude son compagnon de longue date alors qu'il congédiait tout ce beau monde. Comprenant que c'était une situation relevant des affaires Alpha-Oméga, Henri consentit à laisser tomber toute cette merde. Il rapatria ses hommes sur les bateaux de gardes-côtes, avec Julien et Ewen bien entendu ainsi que Romulus. Bien enroulé dans une couverture de survie et calé dans les bras de son rouquin, il reprenait des couleurs. En s'éloignant du yacht de luxe, Romulus ne pouvait oublier la détresse intense, cet éclat de souffrance ardente dans les yeux bleu sombre de Baal.


	3. Chapter 3

Julien refusa obstinément d'emmener Ewen à l'hôpital, préférant le ramener directement chez eux, ce fut donc Romulus qui les reconduisit à la maison. Henri profita de ce temps de pause, si on pouvait dire, pour aller voir son propre compagnon au dit hôpital. Heureusement, le choc n'avait pas été assez fort pour déclencher un accouchement et Charlie pourrait sortir dès qu'il s'en sentirait capable. Inquiet pour l'adolescent, Henri le rassura bien vite, tout s'était bien passé et le garçon était sauvé.  
L'eau coulait dans la baignoire et Ewen était toujours blotti dans la veste de Julien, prise une fois la couverture de survie rendue aux secours. Le roux était là, préparant le bain. Ses yeux violets étaient toujours emplis de fièvre, son corps chaud et ses mains tremblantes... Il avait à la fois peur et était excité comme jamais. Comment faisait Julien pour ne pas lui sauter dessus dans la seconde, lui arrachant son pantalon pour le prendre là, contre le carrelage aux nuances de bleu diverses? Ils avaient fait pleins de choses délicieuses ensemble mais ils n'avaient pas encore été au bout...  
\- Le bain est prêt.  
\- Tu y viens avec moi?  
Le temps sembla s'étirer dans cette salle de bain embuée puis d'un coup, il l'attrapa par la main pour le rapprocher brutalement de lui et l'embrasser sauvagement. La veste tomba, le pull valsa dans la pièce et bien vite, les mains fortes parcoururent son torse, son dos avant de se fourrer dans son pantalon pour agripper ses fesses. Ewen laissa échapper un petit bruit, sentant déjà son corps recommencer à bouillir et là en bas, il se sentait mouiller. Comme une nana... Une femelle en chaleur...  
\- Ewen... Ewen... Ewen...  
L'appelé ferma les yeux, serrant dans ses bras l'autre homme. Tant de détresse et d'attente dans sa voix... Julien termina de le déshabiller puis le souleva pour ensuite le déposer délicatement dans la baignoire. Il vira ses fringues à son tour mais il ne pu entrer dans la baignoire, une main à la blancheur de perle s'étant posée sur sa cuisse. Son regard ambré fixait l'autre, celui-ci semblait fasciné par son sexe en érection. Une trique difficile à contenir, en vérité. Les deux mains pâles se posèrent sur chaque cuisse alors que la bouche rose se rapprochait de sa hampe. Le roux déglutit puis perdit le souffle au moment où ces lèvres se posèrent sur ses chairs... D'abord de simples petits bisous puis de petits coups de langue avant que l'une des mains ne vienne s'emparer de son pénis. Ewen se redressa un peu, pour se mettre en face, les joues rouges et l'air lubrique, terriblement érotique, il ouvrit la bouche pour lécher un peu plus son nouveau jouet avant de finalement le faire glisser puis coulisser entre ses lèvres. Julien passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs, laissant entendre son plaisir d'être ainsi dorloter par cette bouche plus que désirable... Cependant, il finit par le repousser malgré le gémissement de désappointement de l'Oméga, clairement en manque de sexe.  
\- Patiente juste un peu, fais moi de la place.  
Le lycéen obéit et Julien se glissa derrière lui, collant de suite le dos de Ewen contre son torse. Bien vite, les doigts pianotèrent sur les côtes pâles puis descendirent sur la taille, les hanches avant de finalement atterrirent entre les cuisses ouvertes malgré l'étroitesse de la baignoire.

Ewen arqua le dos, sa tête se posa sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Julien le masturbait lentement, faisant encore monter la pression, d'autant plus alors que ses dents mordillaient la peau fine de son cou. Il portait toujours la marque des crocs de son rouquin, sa marque d'Alpha. Ses soupirs et gémissements se répercutaient contre les murs recouverts de petites gouttelettes à cause de la vapeur générée par le bain chaud. Sentant l'impulsion, le plus jeune se mit à genoux, se retenant au bord opposé de la baignoire pour ne pas tomber, mettant ainsi son postérieur juste en face du visage de son compagnon.  
\- Julien...  
\- Oui, ça arrive Ewen... Patiente encore...  
Patienter, il n'en pouvait plus! Il creusa davantage le dos pour se présenter à son futur amant, son unique amant jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais pour le moment, il le voulait tout de suite! Les mains écartèrent ses fesses puis il sentit la langue de l'autre jouer sur ses plis intimes, à la fois mouillés de l'eau du bain et de son propre fluide. Comme une femme oui... Cette pensée s'effaça à l'instant où l'autre commença à jouer sérieusement sur le tour et à l'intérieur. Il se raccrochait comme il le pouvait au bord de la baignoire, l'esprit totalement embrumé par les plaisirs de la chair, ignorant combien de temps ce délicieux quoique frustrant traitement dura. Puis il se fit de nouveau tirer en arrière, sentant cette verge tant désirée enfin entrer en lui, lentement. Il se sentit frissonner, presque trembler à cette sensation si longtemps voulue, ce que son corps lui réclamait désespérément depuis tout à l'heure. Pourtant, Julien ne le laissa pas se reposer sur ses lauriers car il ne pu se retenir, là tout de suite il ne souhaitait pas lui faire l'amour mais le baiser. Le baiser avec force et le faire crier, imprimer autant sa marque que sa semence en lui, sur lui... Le posséder pour de vrai, pour toujours. Enivré de son corps, de son odeur plus qu'entêtante, de sa voix qui se cassait sous le plaisir, Julien se laissait aller à ses instincts d'Alpha. Des instincts primaires qui faisaient qu'il voulait l'emplir au point de le mettre en cloque pour le marquer sien. De nouveau ses dents se plantèrent dans la chair, tirant un cri plus aiguë de la part de Ewen qui était aussi essoufflé que éperdu de plaisir. Il venait de jouir mais son être était toujours brûlant, impatient et désireux. Julien le fit se relever juste histoire de l'avoir en face à face avant de l'empaler à nouveau profondément, gardant un rythme soutenu pour voir le visage de son Oméga ravagé par le plaisir que lui procurait son sexe bien enfoncé à l'intérieur de lui... Ses pensées étaient vulgaires mais il s'en foutait. C'était bon, si bon, vraiment bon à en crever... Ce que ne pouvait nier Ewen, perché sur des sommets de luxure.

Deux heures et quelques plus tard, Ewen était blotti dans le grand lit, profondément endormi. Sa peau était marquée de leurs ébats mais son corps était rassasié et son cœur allégé. Enfin le bonheur d'être lié à son compagnon, plus que ça, son partenaire destiné. Un couple Alpha-Oméga qu'on ne pourrait pas briser au risque de les tuer l'un l'autre. Julien était allongé près de lui, l'observant dormir avec un air énamouré. Il avait eut la peur de sa vie quand Ewen n'était pas rentré de l'école, encore plus quand il avait su que c'était un mec riche comme Crésus et plus puissant qu'un politique qui l'avait entre ses mains. Heureusement tout s'était bien terminé, son adoré était en sécurité près de lui. Par mesure de précaution, Romulus avait désigné deux gardes du corps pour surveiller les alentours pendant encore un moment. Cependant, Baal n'avait aucun intérêt pour Ewen alors l'italien ne s'inquiétait pas trop de ça. D'autres soucis plus graves se présentaient...

Quand enfin Loïs eut l'autorisation de sortir de l'appartement de Nassim, il avait rencontré un homme qu'il ne pensait pas voir. Hendrich Hohenman, le premier Oméga de Romulus se trouvait sur le pallier. Laissant l'Alpha entrer, il avait demandé au jeune homme de le suivre. L'adolescent avait accepté, quelque peu inquiet de cet espèce d'état d'urgence qui s'était déclenché et qu'il n'avait pas comprit, et qui venait de tomber aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Il suivit donc le grand allemand jusqu'à un petit café sympa, un décor classieux avec de vieilles photos d'aviation sur les murs. Deux hommes semblaient travailler ici, un petit avec une longue queue de cheval noire et un grand dégingandé avec une chevelure châtain rebelle. On leur servit leur commande et silencieusement, Loïs bu son chocolat chaud, tellement concentré dessus qu'il faillit le renverser au moment où l'autre lui parla. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils à son geste.  
\- Est-ce que ça va?  
\- Oui oui, pardon. Vous disiez?  
\- Je demandais juste si vous vous sentiez bien malgré la situation.  
\- Eh bien, je n'y comprends pas grand chose... Mais j'ai la désagréable impression de ne jamais rien comprendre ces derniers temps.  
Le grand blond soupira doucement puis lui fit un résumé de la situation concernant Ewen, Baal Hammon et malheureusement, Nassim. Bien qu'il ne donna pas de détails sur ce dernier point, ne voulant pas trahir la confiance de son jeune camarade. Loïs baissa les yeux sur sa boisson, semblant vouloir se perdre dans la mousse brune. Cette situation semblait bien compliquée et vraiment peu enviable. Sentant que le sujet était lié aux partenaires destinés, bien que concrètement ce n'était pas le destin mais une réaction chimique entre les phéromones des deux parties, il voulut se renseigner un peu plus. On n'avait jamais trop d'informations n'est-ce pas?  
\- Hendrich, vous êtes le premier Oméga de Romulus mais après vous, il a toujours cherché d'autres Omégas. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas son destiné et que nous ne le sommes pas non plus. Est-ce la raison pour laquelle il cumule les relations?  
Les prunelles bleues s'étrécirent, se faisant encore plus sévères qu'à l'habituel. Le plus jeune se sentit comme un enfant devant un professeur particulièrement mécontent, pourtant, une réponse vint.  
\- Romulus a fait un choix il y a bien longtemps. Un choix qui a fait passer Florentina avant ses instincts et le reste. Respecter ce choix consiste également à ne pas poser ce genre de questions.  
Ce qui impliquait que Romulus avait rencontré son destiné quelque part et qu'il l'avait repoussé ou du moins, ne l'avait pas réclamé afin de protéger sa femme.  
\- Si il prend tant d'Omégas c'est pour tenter de combler le vide dans son cœur...?  
Hendrich ne répondit pas mais ce silence valait en soit une réponse. Tous n'étaient qu'un remplacement, une illusion, quelque chose pour combler un trou béant qui avait dû se creuser douloureusement au fil des années. Beaucoup pensaient que de rencontrer son destiné était une bénédiction, quelque chose de merveilleux et incroyable mais avec ce qui se passait autour de lui, il commençait à voir ça comme une affreuse malédiction.

Romulus s'assit sur le grand lit aux draps oranges, la housse de couette étant en imprimés d'inspiration safari, le matelas se creusa doucement sous son poids et fit donc pencher la silhouette allongée vers lui. Il leva la main pour la poser sur les courts cheveux noirs, sentant le léger sursaut provoqué à son geste.  
\- Je suis désolé, Nassim.  
Le concerné ne répondit pas, visiblement peu enclin à la conversation. Un état plutôt inquiétant sachant que le jeune tunisien adorait papoter.  
\- Je ne savais pas à quel point j'ai pu te faire souffrir jusque là...  
Cette fois, le jeune homme se retourna et ses yeux à la couleur perçante se fixèrent au regard ambré plus doux que le sien. Ses fins sourcils se froncèrent, montrant qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que son aîné semblait vouloir lui raconter. Un sourire triste répondit à sa bouille perplexe.  
\- J'ai parlé à Baal Hammon et je sais ce qui existe entre vous.

\- Je suis désolé, je pensais sincèrement te sauver, il y a six ans de cela...  
\- Mumus...  
\- Tu lui appartenais de droit et je t'ai volé. Tu es une personne adorable Nassim et tu m'as fait des enfants merveilleux... Cependant... Tout ça n'aurait pas dû être entre mes mains mais entre les siennes.  
Machinalement, Nassim posa une main sur la marque présente sur sa nuque représentant la forme parfaite des dents de son Alpha. Une marque qui l'avait fait souffrir et pensant que l'italien allait se débarrasser de lui si jamais son corps faisait un rejet, il s'était forcé à l'accepter. Accepter cette marque avait été bien plus dur que de donner son corps ou de supporter un accouchement, y comprit celui d'Amir qui avait été loin, très loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Il s'assit finalement, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et la tête basse.  
\- C'est bien si tu sais ce qu'il y a entre lui et moi Mumus, car la vérité, c'est que moi je n'en sais rien du tout.  
\- Tu es son partenaire destiné, bien sûr à l'époque tu étais très perturbé et craintif alors tu as tenté de le rejeter. C'est normal je suppose, tu étais terrorisé et soudain cet homme est apparu, cet homme qui mettait ton corps sans dessus dessous sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire...  
\- ...C'est trop tard maintenant. J'ai accepté ta marque et j'ai porté tes enfants. Il ne m'a jamais touché, je ne vais pas mourir.  
\- Non, tu ne vas pas mourir. Mais tu ne vas peut-être pas vivre non plus... Tout ton être réagit à la simple mention de son nom alors imagine ce que ça ferait si tu le revoyais un jour.  
\- Alors fais en sorte que je ne le vois jamais. Il me fait peur... Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de mes bébés.  
\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.  
Si son Oméga s'était montré plus enclin à en apprendre plus sur Baal, sur leur relation et un futur possible, Romulus lui aurait dit que ça aurait été possible de réécrire la marque sur sa nuque. Habituellement, ça serait plus compliqué car son corps l'ayant accepté, une nouvelle aurait provoqué un rejet violent mais là, il s'agissait de son véritable Alpha, poser la sienne par dessus l'ancienne aurait été du gâteau. Il accueillit entre ses bras le jeune homme tremblant et accepta son baiser, bien qu'il soit amer. Le quadra songea qu'il n'avait pas goûté ses lèvres salées de ses larmes depuis des années et que ça ne lui avait pas manqué...

Charles soupira, l'alerte était enfin passée. Sa marmaille n'avait pas trop appréciée de se voir enfermée dans leur villa, sans même pouvoir gambader dans les grands jardins à l'anglaise. Victoria et les jumeaux jouaient dans la salle de jeux à l'étage, Wyatt et Shawn, les aînés, étaient donc dans leurs chambres, sur Internet ou à jouer aux jeux vidéos. Une mélodie jouée au piano résonnait à travers les couloirs, une symphonie délicate, élégante et guillerette. Il suivit le son et fini par arriver dans le salon, souriant en voyant son amant. Il s'approcha à pas feutrés avant de finalement s'asseoir à ses cotés, le pianiste sourit à son tour alors que leurs mains dansaient en quatuor sur le clavier. Claude Marronnier était un pianiste français connu, Charles l'avait rencontré à un concert où il était allé avec Romulus, en remplacement de Hendrich qui était indisponible ce jour là. Si Charles n'était pas venu, l'italien aurait probablement emmené Francis. Ses trois Omégas blonds étaient les plus à même de supporter ce genre de soirée un peu mondaine et pompeuse. Héraklès aurait finit par dormir et ronfler dans la loge et Nassim était trop jeune, Loïs n'étant pas encore là à l'époque. Bien sûr, Romulus faisait beaucoup de sorties avec sa femme mais c'était des rendez-vous bien à part. La musique s'atténua jusqu'à se taire et les deux joueurs se regardèrent alors, yeux émeraude contre iris gris. Un doux gris cendré, une teinte subtile à son goût bien que son possesseur la trouva terne.  
\- Je suis désolé que tu as été bloqué ici à cause de l'alerte.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai pu passer du temps avec toi et les enfants.  
\- Oui, les petits sont toujours heureux de te voir. Les autres aussi mais ils font leur tête de mules.  
\- Ils ont de qui tenir.  
Charles protesta de suite mais se calma bien vite en voyant le fin sourire sur les lèvres de l'autre. Claude était une personne toute en délicatesse et fragilité, il était grand mais tout fin même jusqu'à ses mains qu'on pourrait confondre avec celles d'une femme. Sa voix avait la douceur du velours, son regard n'inspirait que gentillesse, un sourire timide mais adorable et une chevelure blonde soyeuse. Un beau gosse à la carrière en plus florissante. Ils étaient ensembles depuis un moment déjà, plusieurs années en fait. Jack et Zayne devaient avoir quatre ou cinq ans, quand leur Daddy tomba sous le charme de ce jeune homme aux doigts de fée.

Assis épaule contre épaule sur le tabouret matelassé, ils regardaient par la baie vitrée au delà du piano noir à queue. Déjà six ans d'amour entre eux... Charles avait eut peur au début, Claude aurait-il pu accepter ses enfants déjà nés en plus de son Alpha? Pourtant le jeune homme, un Bêta tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, l'accepta tout entier. Lui, ses enfants, sa relation non exclusive, sa marque... Tout.  
\- I love you, Claude...  
\- Moi aussi.  
Leurs mains se lièrent, la sensation d'être ensemble était exquise. Le pianiste n'avait jamais ronchonné à laisser son amant aux soins, ou plutôt aux envies, de son Alpha. Même encore maintenant, il arrivait que Romulus fasse une visite surprise à son londonien favori pour lui faire voir des étoiles après s'être assuré que ses enfants se portent à merveille. Le corps de Sir Charles Edmund Bolton ne lui appartiendrait sans doute jamais complètement mais son cœur, lui, était en sa possession. Ce qui était sans doute le plus important.  
\- Si je n'avais pas été Oméga...  
\- Chut. La vie est bien ainsi, tu adores tes enfants et je ne t'aurais pas rencontré sinon.  
\- Tu as sans doute raison.  
Claude était pour lui un baume à son cœur, un bandage pour sa fierté blessée. Il avait été élevé comme un noble anglais, une personne faite pour régner et se faire respecter. Se faire craindre, presque, afin de reprendre le business familial. Mais à la puberté, le résultat de la prise de sang était tombé: il était un Oméga. Il avait entendu sa mère pleurer et vu son père se détourner de lui. Devenu un adolescent mal à l'aise, colérique et rebelle, sa relation avec ses parents avait vite tourné au vinaigre. Traîné à un gala de charité, engoncé dans un costard ne lui plaisant pas le moins du monde l'année de ses quinze ans, il y rencontra un bel italien charmeur et charmant malgré sa trentaine. Une quinzaine d'années les séparait... Mais ça n'arrêta pas le garçon qui vint lui faire du gringue, sachant que ça foutrait en rogne ses parents. Il ne s'était pas trompé là dessus. L'inconvénient étant que ce qui aurait dû être un coup d'un soir entre lui et Romulus s'était soldé par une grossesse non désirée. Sans sourciller, le millionnaire prit ses responsabilités et emmena Charles avec lui, l'aidant à gérer tous les changements de sa vie, dont le majeur: la naissance de Shawn. Trois ans après vint Wyatt puis tout les autres. L'anglais expatrié ne parlait pas beaucoup à ses parents, ne leur envoyant que des photos des enfants de temps en temps. Il ne recevait généralement pas de réponses hormis une carte de vœux pour les fêtes de fin d'année et son anniversaire. Il était sûr que c'était d'ailleurs Minerva, la gouvernante, qui le faisait plutôt que réellement ses parents mais qu'importe.  
\- Si tu partais, j'ignore comme je ferais pour tenir...  
\- Tu tiendrais par amour pour tes petits bouts et tu le sais. Mais je ne compte pas partir, je t'aime beaucoup trop...  
Charles était l'assurance que lui n'aurait jamais. Une force brute parfois difficile à contenir, un caractère de cochon et un cœur en or. Lui, il avait subit beaucoup de préjudices de la part de camarades envieux par le passé, sans être capable de réagir. Claude était de nature réservée, timide et presque effacée même du haut de ses vingt-neuf ans. Plus jeune que son amant mais ça n'avait aucune importance, tellement timide d'ailleurs que ce fut Charles qui lui apprit l'art du sexe à vingt-trois ans. Le pianiste était même plutôt soumis au lit, laissant son anglais ardent gérer comme bon lui semblait, lui laissant son corps comme terrain de jeux et Dieu qu'il savait en jouer! Il n'était pourtant pas non plus une étoile de mer morte sur le rivage mais il devenait si vite fasciné par la beauté et l'érotisme de l'Oméga qu'il en perdait toutes pensées cohérentes. Un bruit de course dans les escaliers en imitation marbre, ou bien en vrai il l'ignorait, le tira de ses rêveries. Les deux boulets de canon lui sautant dans les bras aussi fallait l'avouer, tout ça dans le but de s'installer sur ses genoux.  
-Jack! Zayne! Je vous ai déjà dit de ne jamais courir dans les escaliers!  
\- Sorry Daddy...  
Le prodige du Conservatoire de Paris esquissa un sourire en serrant les bouilles blondes contre lui, faisant briller de joie leurs prunelles ambrées. A eux tous, ils formaient tout de même une famille, certes un peu bizarre mais tellement, tellement heureuse.

En rentrant chez lui, Hendrich s'aperçut qu'il avait un message sur son téléphone fixe. Il appuya donc sur le répondeur qui se mit en route, la voix de son aîné retentissant alors malgré un brouhaha incessant.  
«Hey P'pa je crois que j'ai un problème! J'demande jamais d'aide parce que même si j'suis un Oméga j'peux être super awesome! Comme toi. Mais là c'est la merde. Faut que tu me files un coup de main, après tout, toi aussi t'as rejeté ton Alpha. Je passerais t'voir demain dans l'aprèm, s'te plaît soit à la maison et ne dit rien à Lutz ou Franny»  
Il soupira lourdement. Gilbert était effectivement un Oméga comme lui mais tout comme lui encore, il bridait sa condition au maximum pour avancer le plus loin possible. Plusieurs fois il avait craint que son fils ne surconsomme ses suppresseurs mais heureusement non. Il n'était pas stupide à ce point. Le message datait d'hier et midi était passé. Sa progéniture la plus bruyante devrait donc arriver sous peu. Il se demanda bien quel genre de problème Gil pouvait bien avoir pour refuser d'en parler à Ludwig, son petit frère adoré dont il était très proche. Quoique, il aimait tout autant Franziska, juste différemment. Cependant, ses deux autres enfants étaient des Bêtas et ne pourraient donc pas aider leur frère qui semblerait-il avait un souci quelconque avec un Alpha. Gilbert travaillait dans une boîte de communication et événementiel, précisément, Gilbert était devenu un wedding planner. Oui les gens organisant les mariages. Il espéra donc que ce n'était pas un souci par rapport à un client. Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, Hendrich fini de déposer ses affaires puis alla la cuisine pour faire couler du café.  
«Après tout, toi aussi t'as rejeté ton Alpha»  
Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête alors qu'il fixait son café, n'entendant donc pas de suite que la porte d'entrée s'était ouverte. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de ça, du moment où sa fierté l'avait peut-être privé de l'amour éternel, n'étant devenu qu'un spectateur de cet amour se consolant ailleurs. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna pour voir l'inquiétude de son fils.  
\- Tu pleures P'pa. Est-ce que ça va aller?  
\- Quoi?  
Il leva la main pour la passer sur son visage, sentant effectivement les traces mouillées sur ses joues. Qu'il était stupide de repenser à tout ça après tant d'années... Il soupira lourdement et s'assit sur l'un des hauts tabourets de bar. Gilbert s'assit près de lui, avec encore son manteau noir et son écharpe rouge, aussi rouge que ses yeux. L'albinisme de son fils l'avait longtemps préoccupé et encore plus quand il avait su sa nature d'Oméga. La nature ne semblait pas vouloir gâter son premier né... Pourtant, Gil avait toujours avancé dans la vie sans se plaindre, n'acceptant pas l'échec sans s'être battu jusqu'au bout.  
\- Je suis désolé P'pa, c'est de ma faute si tu es comme ça.  
\- Ne dis pas de bêtises.  
\- Il faudra leur dire la vérité un jour. A Lutz et Franny.  
\- Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. Toi seul méritait de savoir car c'est ta vie, ta naissance. Maintenant dis moi quel est ton problème.  
Il y avait sept ans d'écart entre Gilbert et Ludwig, neuf avec Franziska, ce qui leur donnait respectivement vingt-sept, vingt et dix-huit ans. L'aîné observa son père, impossible en voyant son visage lisse hormis de légères pattes d'oie au coin de ses yeux bleu ciel et sa chevelure d'un blond brillant de lui donner ses quarante-sept ans. La plupart des gens pensaient qu'il était dans sa trentaine. Les études avaient conclus que la beauté des Omégas faisait partie de leur modification génétique, leur donnant une plus longue longévité. En effet, plus longtemps ils seront beaux et attirants, plus longtemps ils pourraient être utiles à la reproduction, le but premier de leur apparition. Idem pour les Alphas. Gilbert prenait ce fait avec dérision, après tout, lui avait déjà les cheveux blancs comme neige! Il posa son manteau et son écharpe avant de se servir une tasse de café.  
\- Je pense que je l'ai trouvé P'pa. Mais je ne veux pas que lui me trouve.  
\- Gilbert... Réfléchit bien, je n'ai pas trouvé le bonheur en me refusant à lui. Ne fait pas la même erreur par fierté.  
Ses mains se serrèrent sur sa tasse inconsciemment, ses yeux rubis fixant la faïence neutre de la cuisine.  
\- Il me fait peur. Est-ce que tu avais peur de lui?  
\- Non. J'avais peur de l'emprise qu'il aurait pu avoir sur moi mais lui-même ne me faisait pas peur.  
\- Moi aussi. C'est un client.  
\- Il va donc se marier. C'est encore plus un mauvais plan de s'approcher de lui, je suppose.  
\- En fait, il paye le mariage de sa sœur. Il est si grand, si... Impressionnant. Chaque fois que j'entends sa voix je me sens vibrer, quand je serre sa main, j'ai l'impression de me liquéfier. C'est insupportable.  
\- Il s'en est probablement rendu compte... Si il ne t'approche pas, ça résout ton affaire.  
\- Mes yeux le cherchent, mon cœur fait des sauts périlleux, mon estomac fait des nœuds et mes poumons se gèlent. Et je ne sais rien de lui. Je suis juste une femelle en chaleur devant lui et j'ai horreur de ça.

Hendrich esquissa un sourire. Il se voyait lui, quasiment trente ans en arrière. Un jeune homme refusant ce que la nature et la génétique lui dictaient et envoyant balader un homme qui admettait être fou amoureux de lui. Il se présentait toujours en tant que Hendrich Hohenman mais c'était en fait le nom de sa mère, il devrait normalement se présenter en tant que Hendrich Beilschmidt, le nom que portait ses enfants par ailleurs. Ce petit subterfuge lui avait servit à s'échapper. Ce n'était pas un coup de foudre amoureux mais un désir instantané qui se créait entre l'Alpha et l'Oméga concernés par le «destin» Une bête histoire d'alchimie au niveau de leurs phéromones. Il pouvait comprendre que tous les Omégas, et probablement les Alphas, ne voient pas ça d'un bon œil. Il n'y avait pas de libre consentement, juste le corps qui partait en roue libre. Effrayant à souhaits. Bien sûr il y avait aussi des cas où tout se passait à merveille comme pour Ewen et Julien. Tout dépendait du caractère des concernés.  
\- Et comment il s'appelle alors? Demanda-t-il en se relevant pour prendre la boîte à biscuits.  
\- Ivan Braginski.  
La boîte en fer tomba violemment au sol, faisant sursauter Gilbert. Il se leva pour venir ramasser tous les morceaux de biscuits éparpillés ainsi que le couvercle qui avait sauté il ne savait où. Cependant il paniqua bien plus quand son père, pâle comme un linge et tremblant, fini par s'évanouir sur le lino blanc de la cuisine. Maladroitement, il vérifia tous ses signes vitaux puis le porta comme il pu jusqu'à son lit, le veillant jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à lui. Il se tordait les mains nerveusement, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour que son paternel, si fort, tombe dans les pommes? Était-ce le nom? Ne sachant que faire d'autre, il appela Romulus à la rescousse. L'italien et l'allemand n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre mais ils se connaissaient par cœur. Il saurait forcément ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans cette tête blonde.  
Les yeux bleus papillonnèrent puis s'ouvrirent enfin, une fois la mise au point réussie. Hendrich avait reconnu l'odeur épicée de Romulus à ses cotés et assit au pied du lit, Gilbert le regardait avec angoisse. Il soupira puis s'assit, calé contre les oreillers.  
\- Tu nous as fait un sacré remue-ménage. Je vais être en retard pour rentrer à la maison, Flo va me tirer les oreilles.  
\- Je m'en excuse, tu peux y aller.  
\- Si je m'en vais ton fils me poursuivra. Crache le morceau Hendrich, il est temps.  
La main pâle se resserra sur celle bronzée et son compagnon lui transmit autant de force et de courage qu'il le pouvait. Sa voix était faible quand il se mit à parler, une voix qu'il n'avait jamais prise en présence de ses enfants. Gilbert en était touché, son père étant son idole de force, son modèle de réussite...  
\- Tu sais que j'avais vingt ans quand je t'ai eut... Or, j'ai rencontré Romulus plus tard, deux ans plus tard en fait.  
\- Je sais que l'vieux n'est pas mon père. Les tests à ma puberté ont fait foirer le mensonge.  
\- C'est vrai. Mais c'est lui qui t'a élevé et nous ne t'aurions rien dit si l'infirmière n'avait pas éventer le secret. Après tout, tout fonctionnait très bien tel quel.  
\- Ouais.  
\- Braginski... Je connais ce nom. Ton père le portait déjà... Kievan Braginski. Je me persuade chaque jour de l'effacer de ma mémoire... Mais tu es là et je ne peux l'oublier. Je t'ai toujours donné mon amour, autant qu'une personne telle que moi puisse en donner.  
\- Et ce Kievan là, c'était lui ton Alpha. Comment t'as fait pour lui échapper après avoir couché avec lui?  
Il vit son père rougir. Pas croyable.  
\- Crois-moi Gil, tu ne veux pas les détails. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais un enfant, je le pensais si fort que j'en ai fait un déni de grossesse. J'ai travaillé encore plus dur pour que tu ne manques de rien, jusqu'à ce fameux voyage d'affaires à Berlin où j'ai rencontré Romulus. Tu avais à peine deux ans alors en grandissant, tu as fini par penser qu'il avait toujours été là.  
\- Je suis en chaleur sur mon demi-frère? C'est ça que tu penses?  
\- Je ne sais pas...  
Un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre sobrement décorée en blanc, gris et bleu pâle. Romulus promit de se renseigner davantage sur ce Ivan Braginski, par chance, il avait juste le même nom et pas le même sang. Sinon, une situation déjà bien épineuse allait vite devenir un bourbier cataclysmique.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour la review anonyme!**

Explication vite fait:

Romulus = Rome Antique

Hendrich = Germania

Baal = Carthage

Falcata = Ibérie

Kievan = Kievan Rus

* * *

Francis soupira, gérer la puberté et les sautes d'hormones de ses jumeaux était particulièrement difficile. Alfred étant diagnostiqué Alpha, il entamait un nouveau cycle de croissance le faisant manger et dormir bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée, le rendant également plus agressif et colérique. Voire même capricieux, ce qu'il était déjà de base alors avec ça en plus... Dans le cas de Mathieu qui lui entamait son cycle d'Oméga, ses émotions étaient exacerbées, le faisant rire ou pleurer à la moindre occasion, déjà sensible de nature, là aussi ça n'arrangeait pas son cas. Son corps aussi commençait à changer, là où Alfred prenait en centimètres et en muscles, lui prenait en finesse et en courbes. Sa voix également, bien qu'elle va muer, sera toujours plus délicate que celle de son frère. Francis étant Oméga, il comprenait ce qui arrivait à son second enfant mais gérait un peu à l'aveugle concernant l'autre. Ce qui l'attristait, c'était de devoir les séparer un peu plus souvent pour éviter un accident fâcheux causé par les hormones. Ils n'avaient que treize ans et aucun contrôle sur leurs actions, dans un an ou deux, Francis ne serait plus obligé de les surveiller autant car ils seront capables de se freiner seuls. La première fois qu'il avait vu Alfred embrasser Mathieu, il cru frôler la crise cardiaque mais les jumeaux eux-mêmes n'étaient pas sûrs de comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Certains diront curiosité de la jeunesse, pas faux, mais autant être prudent. C'était déjà une chose très rare que des jumeaux soient de type différent et l'intérêt scientifique que ça avait déclenché avait considérablement effrayé leur père qui avait ordonné à Romulus de faire cesser ce raffut, refusant catégoriquement qu'on utilise ses enfants comme des rats de laboratoire.  
\- Papa, est-ce que ça va?  
Francis cligna des yeux, réalisant qu'il était resté stoïque, une rose à la main pendant plus de dix minutes. Il se reprit puis sourit à Alfred, ses grand yeux bleus le fixant. Il semblait inquiet alors son père termina son bouquet puis l'emmena dans la cuisine avec lui, le faisant asseoir devant un verre de lait.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?  
\- Pourquoi Matt il est pas comme moi?  
\- Je ne sais pas Al, c'est la génétique qui a choisit.  
\- Je veux pas lui faire du mal... Ça fait que six mois depuis notre anniversaire mais il est déjà plus petit que moi et il a toujours des mains toutes fines. J'ai peur de ça... On était pareil avant.  
\- Al, Matt sait que tu l'aimes et il sait que tu ne lui feras pas de mal. Tu sais, les Omégas ne sont pas si fragiles que ça. Tu trouves que j'ai l'air faible?  
Le garçon observa son père puis secoua la tête. Son papa il était fort mais parce que c'était son papa, il avait du mal à imaginer Mathieu comme un adulte fort. Bien sûr, il avait lu avec eux le petit manuel expliquant les différences entre Alpha et Oméga mais tout ça restait bien compliqué et obscur pour eux. Mathieu avait commencé son traitement, prenant consciencieusement sa pilule chaque matin au réveil et pour le moment, son premier cycle de chaleur ne s'était pas déclenché.  
\- J'aurais voulu qu'on soit comme Arthur.  
\- C'est vrai que être Bêtas ne vous aurait pas apporté de soucis... Je suis désolé Alfred...  
Le garçon regarda son père qui affichait un air de très grande tristesse et il comprit qu'il l'avait blessé. Il se leva alors pour serrer dans ses bras son papa, le serrer fort.  
\- Non. C'est pas ta faute, tu es le meilleur des papas du monde! C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, que je me pose pleins de questions... Mais tu es avec nous alors tout ira bien!  
Francis le serra en retour, inspirant son odeur délicate, encore celle d'un enfant mais il savait que bientôt, elle changerait pour se faire plus sauvage et séductrice. Heureusement, les parents et les enfants ne s'influençaient pas, étant en quelques sortes immunisé contre les phéromones l'un de l'autre.

Mathieu était justement en promenade avec Arthur, Alfred dormant encore quand ils étaient partis. Lui aussi se posait beaucoup de questions et il voyait à quel point leur père semblait inquiet et déstabilisé, alors pour ne pas en rajouter, il étudiait dans son coin via les livres et Internet. Grignotant une crêpe au sirop d'érable dans un parc pendant que Arthur lisait le journal, ses yeux violets se perdaient dans le vide. Serait-il aussi beau, intelligent et doué que Francis en grandissant? Allait-il trouver un Alpha qui l'aimerait plus que tout? Ou un Bêta? Il n'envisageait pas les filles, ça rendrait la situation beaucoup trop compliqué pour son jeune esprit. Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur sa tête, croisant ensuite le regard émeraude du compagnon de son père.  
\- Tu sembles perturbé Matt. Cette histoire d'Alpha et d'Oméga hein?  
Il hocha timidement la tête. Arthur referma puis plia son journal, se tournant ensuite vers le jeune. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu c'était aussi dans un parc, il jouait au ballon avec Alfred alors que Francis les surveillait. Cela faisait presque dix ans déjà, un peu moins, huit peut-être. Peu importe.  
\- Être Oméga ne ruine pas ta vie tu sais. Tu peux faire les études et le métier que tu veux, en plus tu as une bonne personnalité, tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien.  
\- Oui... Papa est super beau, il est intelligent aussi et il travaille comme chef dans un restaurant chic. Je sais que les autres Omégas de père ont de bons emplois aussi...  
\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète?  
\- Papa avait l'air vraiment terrifié quand on a fait un bisou avec Al. On sait qu'il faut pas faire ça entre frères et on le voulait pas vraiment, ça s'est fait tout seul. J'ai eut chaud alors Al s'est approché pour voir si j'allais bien et voilà... C'est de ma faute c'est ça? C'est de ma faute si Al a fait une bêtise?  
Arthur enlaça tendrement le petit garçon sanglotant, lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Pas compliqué de deviner que c'était les phéromones Omégas qu'il avait dégagé à ce moment là qui avait attiré Alfred, s'éveillant à peine à ses sens d'Alpha. Pour autant, ce n'était la faute ni de l'un ni de l'autre... Ils ne pouvaient pas encore lutter contre leur nature. Avec le temps et les médicaments, ce genre d'accidents n'arriveraient plus. Il le câlina longuement puis une fois calmé, il le laissa finir sa crêpe avant de rentrer à la maison, retrouvant leur famille. Francis et Alfred les accueillirent avec le sourire, une bonne odeur flottant dans la cuisine, augurant un excellent dîner en perspective. Les deux frères jouèrent ensemble dans le salon à un jeu vidéo, laissant les adultes roucouler entre eux. Francis avait souvent l'impression de patauger mais heureusement, son anglais était là pour le maintenir à flots. Aussi emmerdeur soit-il, il n'aurait échangé Arthur contre rien au monde.

Romulus venait d'avoir un dîner de famille avec Florentina, évidemment, et leurs trois fils: Lovino, Feliciano et Carlino. Chacun vivant avec sa chacune, si on pouvait dire bien que concrètement, un seul vivait avec une fille. Il s'agissait de Feliciano qui avait dégoté une allemande sublime, nommée Monika. Il reconnaissait là son goût pour les beautés blondes. Lovino papillonnait avec un espagnol qui était semble-t-il un horrible bâtard mais comme il restait avec, ce n'était sans doute pas si terrible. Carlino était pour le moment entre deux eaux, flirtant avec joie ici et là. Et de chaque coté de la barrière. Sa première famille se portait donc à merveille et ça lui faisait chaud au cœur, vu les récents ennuis rencontrés par les autres. Affalé sur le lit conjugal, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux et les lunettes sur le bout du nez, sa femme vint le rejoindre.  
\- Sur quoi travailles-tu?  
\- Gilbert a des ennuis avec un Alpha, il semblerait que ça soit lié au partenaire de Hendrich. J'essaye de me renseigner là dessus.  
\- Oh je vois... Sinon les petits jeunes vont bien?  
\- Tous sains et saufs, ne t'en fait pas Amore mio.  
Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, ses longs cheveux ondulés d'un riche châtain cascadant alors sur leurs peaux nues. Elle était en nuisette et lui ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama. Elle le regarda travailler un moment, recoupant différentes informations sur ce Kievan Braginski, ayant trois enfants Yekaterina, Ivan et Natalia. Il avait divorcé d'avec sa femme qui avait refait sa vie ailleurs. Florentina savait que Romulus avait rencontré son partenaire destiné juste après leur mariage mais comme elle était enceinte et qu'il l'aimait, il avait abandonné ce garçon. Elle se souvenait de lui, il était mignon et vraiment gentil, quoique têtu. Très pieux également, qu'était-il devenu? Elle ne pouvait le demander directement à Romulus, ne souhaitant pas faire de la peine à son mari, du moins, ne pas lui en faire encore plus.  
\- Il y a un truc qui cloche...  
\- Quoi donc?  
\- Je dois demander une chose à Hendrich.  
Quelques minutes plus tard il reçu ce dont il avait besoin, une photo du dénommé Kievan à l'époque où lui et Hendrich s'étaient rencontrés. Il ressemblait beaucoup à celui posant sur la photo annonçant le mariage de Yekaterina avec son fiancé estonien mais ce n'était pas lui. Bizarre, une telle ressemblance... Cela méritait une investigation plus profonde. Il y passerait peut-être la nuit mais le cas de Gilbert était un peu pressé cela dit.  
Quand il termina enfin ses recherches, la nuit était déjà très entamée et Florentina dormait à poings fermés près de lui.  
\- Enfin je te tiens.  
Il sauvegarda toutes les données avant de les envoyer par mail à Hendrich qui ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce genre de découvertes. Enfin, l'italien se décida à aller se coucher, enlaçant la femme de sa vie tendrement. Oui, il souffrait d'avoir rejeté celui qui aurait pu, aurait dû, être parfait pour lui mais il aimait sa femme et leurs enfants. Il l'aimait vraiment, d'un amour sincère. Elle savait pour les Omégas et leurs enfants depuis le tout début et l'avait accepté, sachant la mesure drastique qu'il avait prise pour la protéger auparavant. Elle était amoureuse de lui depuis le premier jour et espérait le garder jusqu'au dernier même en sachant qu'il ne serait jamais complètement à elle.

Loïs soupira, enfin la pause entre les cours! Bien sûr, il adorait ce qu'il faisait mais une pause était toujours le bienvenu. Il se tourna alors vers son voisin de table pour discuter, un très beau garçon aux yeux violets et aux cheveux bleu layette. Linois était constamment habillé de couleurs pastelles, avec plein d'accessoires mignons et parfois girly. D'ailleurs, sa passion était de s'habiller en Sweet Lolita dès qu'il le pouvait, visiblement pas gêné de porter une robe. Après tout, chaque robe était unique car il les fabriquait lui-même. Loïs avait eut une double surprise concernant son voisin de table, de un malgré sa délicate beauté, il était de type Alpha et de deux, son frère aîné appelé Armand était le compagnon du propriétaire du café _Le Bel Air_ , là où il avait discuté avec Hendrich quelques temps plus tôt. Le monde était petit!  
\- J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu sois un Alpha...  
\- Honnêtement, moi aussi. Après tout, mon taux hormonal n'a augmenté que depuis l'année dernière.  
\- C'est rare d'être diagnostiqué à quinze ans...  
\- Les scientifiques appellent ça un gène dormant. Jusque là, j'étais un Bêta aux yeux de tous, ça n'a changé que quand il y a eut l'accident avec l'Oméga l'an dernier. Le pauvre avait oublié sa pilule pile le jour où ses chaleurs se sont déclenchées... Ça a créé une vraie commotion dans la classe, le prof étant parti faire des photocopies.  
\- Et alors?  
\- Alors je me suis levé et je l'ai prit dans mes bras, ça a dissuadé les autres de s'approcher. Je ne l'ai pas lâché avant qu'il ne soit en sécurité à l'infirmerie et que l'infirmière lui eut fait son injection. Après ça, elle m'a dit d'aller refaire un test à l'hôpital et voilà.  
\- Tes deux parents sont Bêtas mais ton frère et toi êtes Alphas... Ce qui veut dire que tes deux parents avaient le gène pour donc forcément, il y avait des Alphas dans ta famille. Ou des Omégas, mais c'est pas le plus important je crois.  
\- Le frère de ma mère est Oméga mais mes grands-parents, j'admets que j'en sais rien. Et puis, c'est important dans un arbre généalogique les Omégas, ce sont eux qui ont le plus de chance de transmettre le gène Alpha que les Bêtas après tout.  
Le couturier en devenir esquissa un sourire, appréciant la remarque sur l'importance de son type. L'odeur de Linois était vraiment agréable, quelque chose d'attirant mais pas prenant. En comparaison, celle de Romulus était très épicée et entêtante. De ce qu'il se souvenait Julien se trouvait quelque part entre les deux, une fragrance musquée mais hautement supportable. Cette réflexion le fit s'interroger sur sa propre odeur, lui-même ne pouvant bien sûr pas la sentir. Un peu gêné, il se pencha pour murmurer sa question à l'oreille de son ami. Celui-ci réfléchit quelques secondes puis lui sourit.  
\- Tu as une bonne odeur, c'est frais et doux. Comme... de l'adoucissant.  
\- Je sens la lessive?  
\- Non je veux dire que c'est attirant mais plaisant. Mais je ne saurais pas mettre une senteur précise dessus.  
Ils s'entre regardèrent un moment puis se mirent à glousser, attirant l'attention de quelques camarades. Ils durent pourtant se calmer, le professeur annonçant la fin de la pause.

Hendrich fixait la photo envoyée par Romulus avec intensité, sur cette photo d'invitation au mariage, ce n'était pas Kievan. Ou du moins, ce n'était pas le sien, pas celui de ses souvenirs. Une autre photo s'afficha sous ses yeux, tirée d'un journal et annonçant une cérémonie de remise des diplômes et cette fois, il reconnu le jeune homme.  
 **Scandza Braginski, 25 ans, diplômé de l'université de Sciences Politiques de Moscou.**  
Vingt-cinq ans... Soit cinq ans après leur «aventure» si on pouvait dire les choses ainsi, et trois ans après qu'il se fut uni à Romulus. Scandza... Ainsi c'était son véritable nom. Il était le cousin du véritable Kievan, un peu plus âgé. Mais pourquoi lui avoir donné un faux nom à l'époque? Sa conscience lui rappela que lui-même n'utilisait pas son nom officiel mais tout de même. Lui n'avait pas mentit à ce moment là. Du moins, pas sur ça... Il soupira, Gilbert était donc entiché d'un cousin éloigné finalement donc même si l'envie leur prenait de faire des gosses, ça ne serait pas un problème. Il envoya donc un texto à son aîné, lui résumant les faits. A lui de choisir si il voulait se rapprocher de ce Ivan ou s'enfuir comme lui-même l'avait fait il y a de cela si longtemps. Fatigué de tout ça, il referma son ordinateur portable, éteignit son téléphone puis s'allongea sur le canapé en cuir blanc. Fermant les yeux, il revit une fois de plus le sourire de celui faisant battre son cœur malgré presque trente ans d'absence.

 _Hendrich venait pour la première fois de poser les pieds à Berlin, invité par l'un de ses professeurs à assister à une conférence. Très studieux, il était évidemment venu. Précautionneux, il gardait sur lui ses plaquettes de pilules et son kit à injection. Il détestait sa nature d'Oméga, le faisant paraître faible. Il travaillait donc d'autant plus durement pour réussir tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il était grand et avait quelques muscles, forgés avec difficultés à la salle de sport, essayant de gommer une apparence trop délicate. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas grand chose contre les traits élégants de son visage ni contre sa voix, pas aussi profonde qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Il portait un parfum très masculin pour camoufler la délicate odeur de sous-bois qu'il semblait trimbaler et envoyait paître fermement tout Alpha malgré tout intéressé. Il avait d'ailleurs bien prit soin de ne jamais coucher avec l'un d'eux afin de pouvoir se trouver une femme plus tard. Sa vie était réglée comme un papier à musique. Jusqu'à lui.  
\- Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin jusqu'à l'auditorium?  
C'était une voix basse mais douce, comme une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Il se retourna et son regard bleu devint prisonnier des iris violets le fixant alors en retour. Ils restèrent ainsi plantés bêtement dans le couloir, s'observant comme si ils venaient de découvrir la Huitième Merveille du monde. Le jeune homme écarta une longue mèche blanche de son visage et esquissa un sourire, faisant faire un triple salto au cœur de Hendrich.  
\- Je... Je m'appelle Kievan. Et toi?  
\- ...Hendrich...  
Le silence revint puis fut coupé par la foule estudiantine qui se présenta alors dans le couloir et ils furent emportés par cette marée humaine, se perdant de vue.  
Ils se revirent seulement à la fête organisée pour conclure les trois jours de conférence, le lendemain, chacun devrait reprendre la route et ne pas se revoir. Repérer Kievan fut simple, sa longue chevelure blanche, légèrement ondulée, se détachait fortement. Attiré comme un aimant, Hendrich fut près de lui avant même de le savoir. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau,le russe posa sa flûte de champagne et ils sortirent de la salle. Arrivés dans la chambre du russe, ils fermèrent la porte mais Hendrich se souvint qu'il ne voulait pas être lié à un Alpha.  
\- Ferme les yeux et tend les mains. S'il te plaît...  
Kievan obéit sans discuter, hypnotisé par le blond magnifique assit sur ses genoux, comme par magie. Ses mains furent attachées par sa propre cravate et ses yeux bandés par celle du blond. La suite ne fut que gestes désordonnés, souffles erratiques et gémissements étouffés. Aucuns baisers, juste un acte sexuel vite fait accompli, sans tendresse, juste un besoin à assouvir et à faire taire au plus vite. Une fois l'affaire finie, Hendrich l'avait détaché puis s'était enfuit, les larmes coulant à profusion. Son corps avait goûté aux délices mais son cœur était en miettes. Il ignorait que c'était aussi le cas pour Kievan._

Hendrich rouvrit les yeux et essuya ses joues. A bientôt cinquante ans, il serait sans doute temps d'enterrer cette histoire et cet homme que son nom fut Kievan ou Scandza. Cela restait le mieux à faire, il l'avait déjà décidé auparavant. La constance était le choix le plus raisonnable.

Nassim hésitait à ouvrir la lettre qu'il avait reçu, une lettre venue de Baal Hammon. Devant lui, Farah et Yasmine jouaient aux poupées sur le tapis, Amir dormant tranquillement dans son berceau. Sa vie était bien rangée, toute jolie et lisse. Sauf ce détail, gros comme un paquebot qui était Baal. Finalement, il décacheta la lettre et déplia le papier, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Il prit une grande inspiration puis lu la délicate écriture. Il lui présentait surtout ses excuses concernant sa manie de l'effrayer à chaque fois qu'il essayait de faire quelque chose, accordant le point que le kidnapping était une vraie mauvaise idée. Mais pour le reste, ce n'était vraiment que de la maladresse. Il lui parla de Falcata aussi, lui disant que cet Oméga le suivait depuis des années. Pourtant, malgré toute l'affection, la possessivité et l'attachement qu'il éprouvait pour son bel ibérique, il voulait vraiment Nassim. Malgré le corps parfait de son partenaire quadra, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver à celui du jeune homme. Il précisa que ce n'était pas des paroles pour lui faire peur, seulement son obsession pour lui était difficile à faire taire. Il avait essayé de ne pas développer de sentiments à son égard mais il n'avait pas réussit. Il ne pouvait s'enlever Nassim de la tête, même en sachant qu'il était lié à un Alpha, même en sachant qu'il avait enfanté trois fois avec ce même Alpha. Après encore moult excuses, sans chercher à se justifier, admettant ses erreurs, demandant un pardon sans vraiment penser l'obtenir. Et tout à la fin, il y avait un rendez-vous. Il avait dit que son yacht allait repartir au large à l'aube, par conséquent il attendrait toute la soirée et toute la nuit si il le fallait sur le quai, attendant que Nassim vienne. Si il ne venait pas alors Baal allait complètement disparaître de sa vie, se contentant de son quotidien avec Falcata ou peut-être un autre. Il abandonnerait son cœur à la mer sans jamais, jamais revenir le chercher.  
\- Papa triste?  
La voix de sa cadette le tira de ses pensées, était-il triste? Il passa la main sur son visage, sentant effectivement quelques perles salées. Il s'essuya prestement avec sa manche puis encouragea la petite à continuer de jouer avec le joli poney bleu à la crinière multicolore. Baal lui faisait peur, il l'avait toujours terrifié. Il devrait être heureux que celui-ci accepte enfin de s'en aller sans plus jamais tenter de le contacter. Un véritable Adieu, une libération! Et pourtant... Il avait un nœud dans la gorge et le cœur en berne, un poids écrasant sa poitrine. Bientôt, ce serait l'heure du goûter, il avait encore du temps pour se décider. Cette fois, il était le seul et unique décisionnaire de sa vie. A lui de ne pas regretter plus tard...

Ewen mordillait son stylo, plus vraiment concentré sur ses devoirs. La soirée avançait petit à petit mais ses devoirs de maths restaient au point mort. Son esprit divaguait depuis le cours Sciences Naturelles, où ils avaient commencé à aborder le sujet de la génétique plus en profondeur. Avec un certain amusement, si l'on pouvait dire, Ewen avait fait le rapprochement entre la situation de Romulus et celle de la population en générale. Sur dix-sept enfants, seuls cinq étaient des filles, sur les garçons restant, deux étaient de type Oméga et seulement trois de type Alpha. La modification génétique ainsi que le chromosome féminin restaient encore et toujours en minorité dans la population.  
Une tasse apparue soudainement sous son nez, le faisant relever les yeux pour croiser le regard d'un marron ambré de son compagnon. Il sourit, se sentant un peu idiot d'être ainsi le nez en l'air et le cerveau déconnecté.  
\- Tu as besoin d'aide avec tes maths?  
\- Oh non, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.  
\- Dis en plus.  
Le petit brun lui fit donc un résumé de ses pensées tout en dégustant le chocolat chaud amoureusement préparé par son chéri. Julien esquissa un sourire, voilà une tête bien faite et bien remplie, capable de réfléchir à la situation actuelle de leur société. Non pas qu'il ait pu penser que son partenaire soit sot, loin de là mais il avait de sérieux doutes sur l'éducation dispensée par Wido. C'était un homme intelligent, très intelligent mais aussi très particulier, dans le sens vicieux et franchement peu fréquentable. Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur Ewen bien sûr, et encore heureux, mais ne lui avait jamais montré une once d'intérêt. Savoir pourquoi il l'avait élevé pendant seize ans demeurait un mystère, y comprit aux yeux du concerné lui-même. Cependant, il ne souhaitait pas penser à son père qui était pour lui à la fois précieux mais étranger.  
\- Continue de bien penser, c'est important. Mais en attendant, fini tes maths, histoire qu'on puisse passer du temps ensemble ensuite.  
\- Oui Julien. Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux manger ce soir?  
\- On verra ça ensemble tout à l'heure.  
A peine avalé que son chocolat se retournait déjà dans son estomac. Depuis quelques jours, il se sentait un peu vaseux mais au début il avait mit ça sur le compte des trop hautes émotions qu'avaient entraînés les événements. Visiblement, c'était autre chose. Le temps devenait plus frais même ici, dans le sud de la France et peut-être était-ce simplement un coup de froid. Il espérait vraiment que ça ne soit que ça... Certes, il avait accepté que son corps ne fut là que pour enfanter, dans sa relation planifiée avec Romulus or ce n'était pas le cas avec celle qu'il entretenait amoureusement avec son Alpha. Ils avaient discuté du fait que Julien pouvait le féconder mais c'était tout. Jamais ils n'avaient parlé du fait qu'un bébé pourrait arriver suite à leurs nuits de bonheur. Ewen douta, posant ses mains sur son ventre. Et si...? Il prenait toujours ses médicaments régulièrement mais ils n'avaient pas pensé à un contraceptif quelconque. Ça serait vraiment la tuile si c'était ça... Ou pas? Il soupira mais reprit ses devoirs, il se montait sûrement la tête pour rien. La fatigue, tout ça.

D'un autre coté de cette grande famille, un couple profitait de la chaleur d'une bonne soirée hammam. Heraklès se laissait masser la nuque, les épaules et le dos par les mains fortes de son amant turc, quasiment son mari vu les années de fréquentation et de cohabitation. Ils vivaient un peu en retrait du reste de cette famille surdimensionnée, bien qu'ils ne soient pas hostiles à donner des nouvelles ou à discuter. Bien que l'Oméga ne pu donner qu'une seule et unique fille à son Alpha, celui-ci se préoccupait toujours du bel éphèbe grec et n'était pas contre en croquer un bout à l'occasion. Ce point particulier avait longuement posé débat avec Sadiq, peu amène à l'idée de partager son compagnon sexuellement. Mais avec le temps, ce coté des choses avait fini par s'aplanir. Plus ou moins.  
\- Éole est déjà grande.  
\- Oui. Une jeune femme qui entame l'âge adulte.  
\- Tu n'as jamais regretté de ne pas en avoir d'autres? Depuis le temps, l'autre con aurait pu réessayer de t'engrosser.  
Le grec s'éloigna, peu heureux de ce genre de dénomination. Il n'était pas une vache bonne à être engrossée, justement. Cela étant, Sadiq ne semblait pas être rude envers lui mais envers l'italien, du moins, il préféra l'interpréter ainsi.  
\- Non. De toute façon, il s'est largement rattraper avec les jeunes.  
\- T'es pas si vieux.  
\- Peut-être. Mais ça ne me servirait à rien d'essayer maintenant.  
\- Tu ne voudrais pas essayer avec moi?  
\- Tu n'es qu'un Bêta, bien que tu ais des antécédents Alpha dans la famille, ça ne servira à rien.  
\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.  
Le turc se leva et entraîna son amant hors de leur hammam privé pour le conduire dans la chambre luxueuse, faisant tomber leurs serviettes respectives. Heraklès se laissa tomber sur le lit et accueillit contre lui son compagnon, retrouvant la chaleur de son corps, exacerbée par leur séance à la vapeur. Il pressa sa main sur la nuque de l'autre, plongeant son regard vert brillant dans celui vert olive de son partenaire. Front contre front, ils avaient l'un de ces moments tendres qu'ils n'avouaient pas mais aimaient se donner. Cette douce observation se mua en tendres baisers qui finirent par entraîner de délicates caresses. Ce soir, ils feraient l'amour plutôt que de se battre passionnément.

* * *

Carlino = Seborga

Scandza = Scandinavie

C'est bon, tout le monde suit? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour la review encore une fois!

* * *

Loïs ne pu s'empêcher de vomir tripes et boyaux après son petit-déjeuner. A croire qu'il avait choppé une gastro ou quelque chose du genre... Fatigué de vomir si tôt le matin, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage puis posa machinalement la main sur son ventre. Attendez...  
\- Oh non...  
Il pâlit encore un peu plus. Oh non, déjà? Inquiet, il se leva pour aller prendre vite fait son manteau et son porte-feuilles, claquant la porte de l'appartement puis dévala les escaliers au pas de course.  
Ewen se trouvait à la pharmacie du coin et tournait en rond, indécis. Les femmes pouvaient acheter des tests de grossesse en grande surface mais pour les Omégas, il fallait encore aller à la pharmacie. Bien sûr c'était en vente libre mais... Au moment où il retourna vers le rayon concerné, il retrouva une silhouette familière malgré le peu de fois où ils s'étaient vus.  
\- Loïs?  
Le concerné sursauta puis se retourna, soulagé de ne voir que Ewen et non un camarade de classe. Ça aurait été franchement gênant.  
\- Tu penses être enceint?  
\- Je crois, ça fait quelques semaines que je vomis et que je mange n'importe quoi...  
\- Ah, toi aussi.  
Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent avec une certaine complicité puis prirent chacun un test avant de se rendre à la caisse. La pharmacienne du trouver bizarre qu'un «couple» d'Omégas viennent faire ce genre d'achats mais ne dit rien. Ils l'en remercièrent intérieurement. Une fois dehors, ils prirent le temps de discuter l'un avec l'autre, se posant même à un Starbucks pour boire un truc. Par précaution, ils ne prirent pas de café mais des chocolats bien moussus avec pleins de choses ajoutées. Loïs demanda des nouvelles de Ewen, inquiet quand à sa santé depuis les événements causés par Baal mais il le rassura, tout allait bien. Encore plus angoissé, il demanda si le possible bébé pouvait dater de... l'accident. Comprenant le sous-entendu, Ewen pâlit légèrement, se souvenant parfaitement avoir été attaché et déshabillé... Pourtant il se reprit et secoua la tête, si un bébé poussait dans son ventre, c'était par le fait de son Julien et personne d'autre. Cette information rassura grandement l'autre brun qui finit par savourer sa boisson hyper calorique à sa juste valeur. Lui qui craignait pour sa ligne, le voilà dévorant des tas de saloperies bourrées de sucre sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.  
\- Tu vas faire le test en rentrant chez toi?  
\- Je ne sais pas Ewen... J'ai pas trop envie de me sentir seul à ce moment là...  
\- Tu veux... qu'on le fasse ensemble?  
Les yeux turquoises croisèrent leur vis à vis violet puis Loïs fini par acquiescer. Ça lui ferait moins peur oui. Leurs consommations terminées, ils décidèrent d'aller dans l'appartement de Loïs, soit l'ancien de Ewen, au moins là bas, personne ne risquerait de les surprendre pendant leurs petites affaires.  
Justement, l'apprenti couturier passa aux toilettes le premier mais ne regarda pas le résultat, préférant attendre que son ami le rejoigne avant de savoir la vérité. Ewen sortit à son tour puis ils prirent une grande inspiration avant de finalement lire le résultat sur les petits bâtons...

Il faisait très froid cette nuit là, encore plus ici, près de la mer. Nassim leva les yeux vers le ciel mais il était couvert de nuages, cachant la lune et les étoiles. Bizarre que la température soit si vite tombée mais ça pouvait arriver. Il regarda son portable, un peu plus d'une heure du matin. Il soupira, n'osant aller plus loin pour voir l'objet de ses pensées, peu positives certes mais vraiment obsédantes. Résigné, il fini par faire quelques pas, s'enfonçant dans cette épaisseur sombre.  
Baal était debout sur le ponton en bois, devant son yacht. Droit comme un piquet, il attendait inlassablement. Depuis le pont supérieur, Falcata l'observait, drapé dans une robe de chambre chaude et confortable, une tasse de café à la main.  
\- Jusqu'à l'aube...  
Pour être honnête, il n'était pas sûr de savoir quel dénouement lui plairait le plus... Si Nassim venait alors Baal n'aurait plus besoin de lui et ça s'arrêterait là. Si Nassim ne venait pas alors Baal serait inconsolable pour de bon, n'ayant même plus cette ferveur à le retrouver qui le maintenait à flots jusque là. Voulait-il que son meilleur ami souffre? Non. Mais il ne voulait pas être abandonné comme une vieille chaussette après tant d'années non plus. Il soupira et s'appuya davantage sur la balustrade, attendant la suite des événements.  
Nassim s'approcha finalement, entrant dans le faible halo de lumière du lampadaire signalant où se trouvait le poste de secours. Il reconnu à quelques mètres de là, celui qui obscurcissait son jugement. Le jeune homme prit une inspiration avant de parler assez fortement.  
\- Salut Baal.  
L'interpellé se redressa subitement puis esquissa un sourire, certes rien n'était gagné mais son Oméga était là. Il était venu. Baal s'avança alors pour aller vers lui, restant cependant à une distance respectable.  
\- Bonsoir Nassim.  
\- Toujours dehors à cette heure-ci?  
\- Jusqu'à l'aube, comme promis. Ensuite je partirais.  
\- Quelle persévérance.  
L'homme d'affaires croisa les bras, se retenant ainsi de tendre la main pour le toucher. Si il ne l'effleurait ne serait-ce qu'une fois, il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter, il voudrait l'enlacer, l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour à même le sol du port. Ce qui n'était pas acceptable.  
\- Voudrais-tu discuter à l'intérieur?  
\- Non, j'aurais trop peur de finir au large comme Ewen.  
\- C'était un regrettable accident, j'en suis vraiment désolé...  
Le jeune père soupira et passa la main dans ses courts cheveux noirs avant de tripoter entre ses doigts sa fine tresse. Baal sentait sa nervosité et elle l'attirait autant qu'elle l'inquiétait. Son odeur exquise lui parvenait, une fragrance épicée mais douce, qui le tentait tellement... Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de se calmer. L'Oméga aussi était dans un état peu enviable, sentant son attraction envers lui augmenter à chaque seconde passant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler les traits forts de son visage, sa voix profonde, ses épaules larges, ses bras musclés... Son torse, ses hanches, ses longues jambes athlétiques... Il se mordit la lèvre, son imagination travaillant à lui montrer toutes les façons que cet Alpha magnifique pourrait le prendre. Il retint à grande peine un petit gémissement. Il ignorait que ses phéromones étaient en train d'envahir cette partie du port, rendant la tâche plus qu'ardue pour Baal.  
\- Nassim... S'il te plaît, contiens-toi...  
\- Désolé je... Je n'y arrive pas... C'est la première fois que ça me dépasse à ce point...  
Il avait l'impression que ses chaleurs s'étaient déclenchées rien qu'à la vue de l'Alpha. Pourtant ce n'était pas la période. Baal fit un pas vers lui et il recula, son dos butant contre la boîte contenant le défibrillateur cardiaque.  
\- N'ai pas peur de moi...  
\- J'ai peut-être aussi peur de toi que de moi... Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant, sauf quand...  
\- La première fois qu'on s'est vu...  
\- Mon corps te réclame, chaque cellule... Mais je ne veux pas céder!  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Tu me fais peur!  
Ce qui aurait dû être un cri ressemblait davantage à un couinement, leurs regards fixés l'un à l'autre alors qu'ils étaient si proches tout les deux... Nassim sentait son cœur battre si vite qu'il cru défaillir, même sa vision se brouillait. Les jambes tremblotantes, il se raccrocha comme il pu au poteau, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissant filtrer un souffle chaud et erratique. Baal posa enfin sa main contre la joue du garçon, juste ça et Nassim lui tomba dans les bras, complètement fatigué de résister à ses propres pulsions. Pourtant, il n'oubliait pas ce qui le retenait.  
\- Mes enfants... Je ne peux pas te céder, mes enfants ont besoin... de leur père...  
\- C'est vrai. On peut discuter.  
\- Discuter... Compliqué...  
A genoux sur le bitume, Nassim peinait à ne serait-ce que tenir une conversation. Il découvrait un instinct primaire, purement animal qui prenait le dessus. Il savait, il sentait que bientôt la seule chose à laquelle il penserait serait quelle serait la meilleure façon de se faire baiser par cet homme. Voilà pourquoi il n'aurait jamais dû venir.

Hendrich avait apprit, un peu trop brutalement à son goût et de bon matin, que son fils avait réussit à régler son problème conjugal si on pouvait dire ainsi. Comment? En rentrant dans l'appartement de Gilbert pour lui ramener son linge, son aîné n'ayant momentanément plus de machine à laver et attendait qu'on lui livre la nouvelle, non seulement Hendrich avait vu qu'il avait reçu le nouveau lave-linge mais aussi que le mode essorage semblait être à son goût pour faire des galipettes avec son géant russe.  
Installé dans le salon avec sa tasse de café noir, son fils et son compagnon assis devant lui, l'air aussi gênés que lui-même.  
\- Gilbert, présente-moi ton... ami.  
\- Hm, P'pa, lui c'est Ivan Braginski. Mon Alpha.  
\- Enchanté Monsieur et je suis désolé pour la première impression.  
Le blond hocha la tête avec raideur. En effet, le voir encastré dans son fils aîné n'était pas la meilleure façon de faire connaissance...  
\- Donc finalement, vous vous êtes liés.  
Gilbert soupira mais ne repoussa pas la main de son compagnon qui se posa sur sa cuisse de manière assez possessive.  
\- Je ne le voulais pas au début, comme tu le sais. Vraiment pas. Cela dit après l'enquête de Romulus et après avoir apprit ton histoire dans les détails... J'ai réfléchit, longuement. Tu es malheureux Papa, ça se voit, ça se sent. Et je ne veux pas finir comme ça, je ne veux pas être aussi seul et triste que toi...  
C'était dur à entendre et à encaisser même si ce n'était que pure vérité. Hendrich baissa les yeux, fixant de son regard clair la noirceur du café. Ivan se sentit mal à l'aise, pourtant ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent. En vérité, il n'aimait pas vraiment les Omégas, ceux qu'il avait rencontré jusque là étaient soumis et facilement effrayés, ennuyeux au possible car sans culture ni profondeur. Jusqu'à Gilbert Beislchmidt. Grande gueule, dynamique, intelligent et très séduisant. Il n'avait pas comprit tout de suite que le wedding planner de sa sœur était en fait un Oméga tant il différait de tous les autres mais ça l'avait ravi. Ravi oui mais aussi intrigué et grandement titillé, surtout quand Gilbert l'avait repoussé avec panache et ténacité. Puis suite à une énième tentative, son bel organisateur s'était montré plus ouvert mais étrangement craintif. Il apprit donc à plus le connaître et à comprendre ses peurs, celles de devenir une poupée habillée de jolies fanfreluches, rabaissé à n'être qu'un trou à remplir et un ventre à engrosser. Il ne voulait pas de ça. Heureusement, Ivan était bien trop attaché au caractère rebelle et indépendant de son promit pour vouloir le changer, il le lui promit et ils commencèrent alors à flirter. De fil en aiguille, ils avaient finis par coucher ensemble et se lier. Machinalement, Gilbert passa les doigts sur sa nuque, sentant le relief de la morsure sous ses doigts.  
\- Monsieur Hendrich, j'ai apprit que votre Alpha était de ma famille.  
\- Je ne souhaite pas en parler.  
\- Je comprends mais... Oncle Scandza n'est pas heureux non plus, il vit seul dans un vieil appartement à Moscou.  
Certes ce n'était pas vraiment son oncle puisque c'était le cousin de son père mais peu importait. Ivan et ses sœurs l'avaient toujours considéré comme un tonton gentil. Et triste, il y avait toujours cette lueur triste dans ses yeux violine.  
\- Je ne peux rien y faire.  
\- Monsieur... Scandza est malade. Vraiment malade.  
Gilbert baissa les yeux, sachant déjà la nouvelle. Il n'avait pas eut le courage d'en parler à son père, se sentant coupable de l'avoir fait à nouveau souffrir en le forçant à rouvrir les blessures du passé. Hendrich garda un visage impassible, complètement fermé en fait. Mais son fils savait voir à travers, son père était inquiet. Il le sentait. Hendrich termina de boire son café puis salua le couple, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.  
\- Ton père, tu crois qu'il s'en fiche?  
\- Non, il est inquiet à s'en faire un sang d'encre. Seulement, il ne veut pas le montrer et il est probablement aussi paumé que si on l'avait lâché en pleine savane africaine du jour au lendemain.  
\- Scandza est seul depuis toujours, on ne l'a jamais vu avec personne. Mon père se demande même si il a eut des coups d'un soir pendant ces vingt dernières années. Il était déjà timide avant mais depuis il s'est complètement fermé, à part quand il nous voyait. Mais même là, il avait toujours l'air aussi heureux que triste d'avoir des enfants dans les pattes.  
\- Il devait se demander si il en avait...  
\- Et tu existes bel et bien. J'aimerais que tu me donnes l'autorisation de le lui dire.  
\- Je ne peux pas, ça serait trahir mon père.  
Le russe soupira mais ne pu rien dire pour contre-attaquer. L'information avait été lancée, restait à savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de toute cette histoire.

Loïs avait demandé à Romulus de venir le voir au plus vite, attendant qu'il arrive, il tournait en rond dans ce gigantesque appartement. C'était angoissant comme situation... Oh et comment faire pour gérer l'école en même temps? Il avait loupé un jour de cours aujourd'hui, Linois lui ayant promit par texto de lui refiler ce qu'il avait manqué. Et Linois d'ailleurs, qu'allait-il en penser? Tant de questions. Il cru faire une crise cardiaque quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit subitement.  
\- Loïs je suis là!  
Le millionnaire italien posa sa mallette, son manteau et ses chaussures, se dirigeant ensuite dans l'immense pièce à vivre pour y trouver son plus jeune Oméga. Ravi de le voir de façon impromptue dans le planning de cette semaine, il l'enlaça chaleureusement tout en lui donnant un long mais tendre baiser. Ces gestes l'apaisèrent peu à peu. Romulus s'affala sur le confortable canapé et installa son amant sur lui à califourchon. Il caressait le dos du plus jeune afin de le détendre, sentant la tension qui émanait de l'adolescent.  
\- Loïs je suis ravi que tu veuilles me voir mais visiblement ce n'est pas pour un dîner en amoureux.  
\- Tu veux que je te fasse à manger?  
\- Plus tard si tu veux mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui te dérange tant que ça. Dis moi ce qui t'inquiète.  
\- Je suis inquiet mais surtout un peu perdu... Comment les choses vont-elles se passer après?  
\- Après quoi?  
Le petit brun se tut, les joues rouges. Finalement, il se leva et se rendit à la salle de bain, revenant ensuite vers Romulus. Intrigué de tout ce manège, il allait interroger son compagnon quand celui-ci lui tendit un petit bout de plastique. Il le prit machinalement puis le regarda avec curiosité. Et la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Un test de grossesse. Avec deux barres.  
\- Loïs...  
Le garçon ne répondit pas, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Le plus vieux se leva, laissant tomber le test sur les coussins avant de finalement s'approcher du garçon et de le soulever dans ses bras, le serrant fort.  
\- C'est génial mon Loïs! Un enfant! Tu me donnes déjà un enfant!  
\- Oui mais s'il te plaît, repose moi, je me sens pas trop bien...  
Il le remit immédiatement sur ses pieds avant de l'embrasser à lui en voler le souffle. Il dévorait ses lèvres et sa langue, le faisant gémir pendant ses quelques secondes de libre. Plaqué contre son Alpha, il était impossible qu'il ne sente pas toute la joie que la nouvelle lui avait apporté. Et à vrai dire, il n'était pas vraiment contre le fait de coucher avec son partenaire...  
\- Romulus... Fais-moi l'amour...  
\- Avec plaisir, allons dans la chambre.  
\- Faudra qu'on parle après...  
\- Ouais, après...  
Après l'avoir porté jusqu'au lit, l'avoir déshabillé, avoir embrassé, léché et mordillé chaque centimètre carré de son corps. Après avoir soupiré, gémit et couiné sous ces gestes, après l'avoir réclamé pour qu'il vienne enfin, pour qu'il le comble. Après l'avoir senti s'enfoncer en lui, les lier à nouveau, après avoir prit tant de plaisir qu'il s'en sentirait groggy encore une ou deux heures après. Après tout ça, ils parleront peut-être de choses importantes comme comment gérer les cours en étant enceint, gérer les rendez-vous médicaux et choisir la décoration de la chambre du bébé. Mais tout ça, c'était pour après.

Arthur était de mauvaise humeur en ce moment, en effet, Francis faisait la grève du sexe. Un Oméga faisant la grève du sexe. Sans déconner. Pourquoi ça tombait sur lui? Là, il était dans la voiture, attendant que les enfants sortent du collège. Du coup, il en profitait pour ruminer dans son coin, vraiment pas heureux de cette abstinence forcée depuis quelques semaines. Il avait envie de Francis. Il entendit les portières arrières s'ouvrirent et il sourit en voyant les deux têtes blondes s'installer à l'arrière. Alfred parlait avec joie du cours de sport, en ce moment ils faisaient le cycle du baseball et ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Mathieu était plus réservé, le baseball ne lui déplaisait pas mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres garçons voulaient toujours taper plus fort. Ça n'avait aucuns sens. Attention, Mathieu n'était pas faible et pouvait tout à fait renvoyer leurs balles mais il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de faire ça. Les hormones et l'envie d'avoir l'air viril? Peut-être bien.  
\- Vous avez beaucoup de devoirs?  
\- Beaucoup trop! J'y arriverais jamaiiiiis.  
\- Al, si tu les avais fait au fur et à mesure tu ne serais pas dans cette situation...  
\- Chut Matt!  
Arthur gloussa légèrement, sans cesser de surveiller la route. Ils avaient une conversation normale entre frères, la tension entre eux à cause de leur différence de type commençait enfin à s'apaiser, tout redevenait comme avant. Ils avaient compris que même si dorénavant ils allaient grandir différemment, ils seront toujours jumeaux et garderont toujours leurs liens. Francis aussi semblait se détendre à ce sujet, ce qui devait aider les enfants à être plus sereins. Alors pourquoi se refusait-il à lui? Cette question le taraudait. Ce soir, le cuisinier allait se faire cuisiner, foi de Kirkland!  
Les enfants étaient au lit, la vaisselle était faite et Francis sortait tout juste de la douche, sexy comme jamais et adorable à souhait. Oui, Arthur le trouvait adorable avec ses cheveux mouillés tombant sur ses épaules, dont une dénudée par l'encolure large du t-shirt qu'il portait en guise de pyjama, avec un vieux short. Arthur attendit que son compagnon soit assit sur le lit et une fois fait, il se rapprocha afin de l'enlacer, commençant à embrasser son cou, profitant de sa peau légèrement humide.  
\- Arthur...  
\- Hm?  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de ça ce soir. Laisse-moi.  
L'anglais soupira, repoussant un peu sèchement son amant qui le regarda d'un air blessé. Il s'en sentit coupable. Du coup, il le reprit dans ses bras et s'allongea avec lui, juste pour un câlin tendre. Francis se blottit contre lui, son corps enfin moins tendu.  
\- Ça fait des semaines que tu ne veux plus. Pourquoi?  
\- Parce que je suis un Oméga, je dois toujours avoir envie de baiser?  
\- Non parce que tu es mon compagnon et que tu me manques.  
Ils rougirent tous les deux. Le français était facilement romantique et sentimental donc quand c'était lui qui disait ce genre de choses, ça ne les gênait pas. Quand ça venait d'Arthur, c'était différent. La preuve, ils étaient gênés mais heureux malgré tout. Francis se cacha davantage contre le torse de son amant, l'inquiétant un peu. Il était habitué à ce que Francis soit fort et têtu, il le savait fragile mais c'était parfois difficile de l'admettre. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux mouillés, qui recommençaient déjà à onduler.  
\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.  
\- Je me suis posé beaucoup de questions dernièrement... Par rapport aux enfants, à moi... Par rapport à mon Alpha aussi...  
Arthur se retint de grincer des dents. «Son» Alpha. Tellement possessif. Il savait que son compagnon n'était pas amoureux de Romulus mais le coté affectueux de ces couples extensibles était assez compliqué à gérer même si eux ne s'en sortaient pas si mal. Comparé à Heraklès qui avait eut toutes les peines du monde à concilier Sadiq avec l'italien. Vraiment un casse-tête chinois. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet.  
\- Et alors?  
\- Alors... Toi tu es un Bêta, tu peux partir à tout moment pour trouver une femme et faire une famille.  
\- C'est devenu compliqué de trouver une femme.  
\- N'exagère pas, tu as une très bonne situation. Tu pourrais vraiment partir et faire ta vie, sans moi... Après tout, je ne suis même pas vraiment à toi...  
\- Marions-nous alors.  
Francis se releva pour le fixer mais Arthur ne détourna pas les yeux. Cette proposition faisait battre son cœur, vraiment fort. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas accepter une telle offre n'est-ce pas? Il appartenait à un Alpha, il était enregistré en tant que tel. Oui les Omégas liés étaient enregistrés dans une section spéciale de l'état civil. C'était une mesure de protection et de recensement, protection car en cas de soucis, on pouvait immédiatement contacter l'Alpha afin qu'il vienne au chevet de son Oméga, c'était un peu le même principe que les couples mariés justement. Francis se concentra à nouveau quand il sentit la main de l'autre caresser sa joue, attendant sa réponse.  
\- Arthur, je ne sais même pas si on peut le faire...  
\- Peu importe, veux-tu m'épouser?  
\- ...Oui...Oui!  
Il se jeta dans les bras de son rosbif préféré pour le câliner et l'embrasser. Ainsi le chef se faisait un sang d'encre pour pas grand chose, une sorte de crise de la quarantaine avant l'heure. Ça réglé, peut-être allaient-ils enfin pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre? L'anglais avait cette perspective en tête mais en voyant son partenaire dormir comme un bienheureux, la tête sur son torse, il laissa tomber. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas toucher à un ange endormi.

Nassim ouvrit les yeux dans une chambre confortable, ça tanguait légèrement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait ici. La troisième ou quatrième fois peut-être... Il couchait avec Baal, il couchait avec lui et c'était putain de bon. Il n'avait jamais autant prit son pied qu'avec l'autre tunisien. Certes Romulus était bon au lit, rien à dire là dessus mais malgré tout, son corps n'avait jamais pu totalement l'accepter, il se sentait toujours un peu gêné ou coupable après avoir baisé avec son Alpha. Parce que ce n'était pas réellement son Alpha justement alors que là, il mouillait comme jamais avec seulement un baiser, la moindre caresse et sa peau était en feu... Pourtant il portait toujours son collier, une large bande de cuir rouge avec une clochette au bout, ce n'était pas un signe avilissant, Nassim lui-même l'avait demandé à Romulus. De fait même pendant leurs ébats, Baal n'avait jamais pu le mordre et donc, n'avait pas réécrit la marque qu'il portait. Sortant de ses pensées, il baissa les yeux et vit justement l'objet de ses réflexions profondément endormi. Il entourait Nassim de ses bras et sa joue était posée sur son ventre, il dormait du sommeil du juste. Attendri malgré lui, il passa la main dans les cheveux sombres. Cependant, même si il ne pouvait nier son attirance pour Baal, il ne l'aimait pas encore et quand bien même ça arrivait, sa priorité restait ses enfants et leur sécurité. Que faire si Farah, Yasmine et Amir se retrouvaient au milieu d'une guerre entre Alphas pour obtenir leur père comme prix? Hors de question de les impliquer, ils étaient trop précieux à ses yeux. Alors quoi?  
Un petit bruit à la porte se fit entendre puis celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Falcata. Il s'approcha du lit et s'y assit, souriant en voyant le visage endormi de Baal. Pour discuter avec l'autre Oméga, il préféra choisir de chuchoter.  
\- J'espère que je ne te réveille pas.  
\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Est-ce que ça va?  
\- Oui, je suppose...  
\- Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute si tu es mit à l'écart...  
Le quadra sourit avec tendresse, ce jeune garçon était vraiment mignon, dans tous les sens du terme. Machinalement, il l'enlaça gentiment. Nassim ne réagit pas tout de suite puis finalement, il l'enlaça en retour. Falcata portait une odeur douce mais entêtante, sa peau était impeccable et sa chevelure était la plus soyeuse qu'il eut jamais vu. Son profond regard vert était captivant également... Soudainement, il se sentit bien ordinaire et terne à coté de cette sculpturale beauté.  
\- Je ne me sens pas à la hauteur face à toi...  
Falcata lui releva le visage, retraçant ses traits du bout des doigts.  
\- Tu es sublime Nassim. Tu ne perds en rien face à moi.  
\- Peut-être mais... Baal a vécu si longtemps avec toi...  
\- Tu es celui que son cœur veut. Il ne sera heureux qu'avec toi.  
\- Et toi, qui te rendra heureux?  
\- Je vais bien me trouver un Alpha ou un Bêta qui voudra de moi.  
Le jeune père était attristé, se sentant coupable de mettre dehors celui qui avait supporté émotionnellement Baal depuis si longtemps. Pourtant ce n'était pas vraiment ça, si la relation Alpha-Oméga n'était pas aussi strict dans le cadre d'un partenaire destiné, Baal aurait simplement pu continuer à les satisfaire tous les deux. Or c'était impossible et Falcata ne voulait pas causer du tort à son ami. Peut-être que c'était l'heure pour lui de rentrer à Ibiza. Nassim rapprocha l'Oméga plus âgé et commença à l'embrasser, un baiser doux et tendre que l'autre accepta. Ils ignoraient que leur Alpha s'était réveillé entre temps et qu'il les observait. Les voir s'embrasser était sans doute la chose la plus bandante qu'il eut vu de sa vie...  
\- Vous devriez faire ça plus souvent.  
Ils sursautèrent et se détachèrent aussitôt à son plus grand regret. D'ailleurs, il le leur fit savoir. Falcata se contenta de rire alors que Nassim était plus rouge que les coquelicots. Le bel ibère avait déjà participé à des jeux de groupe mais évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas du jeune tunisien. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas prêt pour ça et les deux autres n'allaient pas l'y forcer. Baal s'allongea alors au milieu du lit king size, prenant un Oméga de chaque coté de lui, les câlinant. Il ne se voyait pas vivre sans l'un des deux, ils étaient nécessaires à son bien-être et le leur dit calmement. Nassim n'était pas foncièrement contre le fait que Falcata reste or arriverait-il à supporter que son Alpha destiné couche avec un autre une fois lié? Si ils se liaient. Toute cette situation était d'un compliqué...  
\- Dans tous les cas, il va falloir qu'on parle avec Romulus.  
Nassim ne dit rien mais ressentit un frisson de peur. Un Alpha en colère foutait les chocottes à tout le monde, avoir son propre Alpha en colère pouvait être synonyme de bien pire pour un Oméga... Falcata dû ressentir sa peur car sa main se posa sur la sienne pour le rassurer. Il esquissa un faible sourire qui ne convainquit personne à commencer par lui-même.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour les reviews!

Alors merci Felili de ta remarque, j'avais pris l'ancienne version du chapitre XD Donc voici les vrais âges, que j'ai modifié au chapitre 1 aussi.

Mumus a quarante-neuf ans, Madame Florentina et Hendrich en ont tout deux quarante-sept. Heraklès vient d'avoir tente-cinq ans, Charles en a trente deux et pour finir Francis a vingt-huit ans.

Francis a eut ses enfants très jeune mais à un âge plus respectable que 12 x)

* * *

Hendrich Hohenman n'était pas homme à se laisser impressionner, sinon il ne serait pas l'un des directeurs de l'empire dirigé par Romulus Vargas. C'était un fait. Pourtant, debout là avec sa valise, largué à l'aéroport de Moscou, il ne se sentait plus si fort que ça. Il avait agit sur une impulsion, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.  
Scandza est malade.  
Cette information l'avait perforé plus certainement qu'une balle de revolver. Alors le voilà, planté là comme un péquenaud, pas foutu de savoir où aller. Enfin si, Ivan avait écrit l'adresse de Scandza mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir aller jusque là bas. Pour dire quoi? Tu m'as menti, je t'ai menti, on est quitte...? Pour le voir? Pour se faire du mal? Il n'avait même pas prévenu Romulus de son départ, ayant sauté dans le premier avion en partance pour la Russie. De toute façon, si l'italien s'inquiétait, Gilbert serait à même de répondre, pareil pour Ludwig ou Franziska si ils s'angoissaient de son absence. Il soupira puis se dirigea près de la sortie de l'aéroport, direction les taxis.  
Scandza venait de rentrer chez lui, il déposa son manteau et ses bottes puis rangea ses courses. La vie était monotone et fade depuis des années. Depuis vingt ans... Avoir vu grandir ses nièces et son neveu avait été aussi réconfortant que blessant. Bien sûr, il adorait Yekaterina, Ivan et Natalia mais... ces enfants lui rappelait une question lancinante: avait-il son propre enfant? Là quelque part, après cette nuit magique avec cet Oméga? Son Oméga... Il avait apprit que Ivan avait trouvé son partenaire destiné lors de son voyage dans le sud de la France, quelle chance pour lui car tout s'était bien terminé pour eux, au final. Lui, il n'oublierait jamais cette fameuse nuit à Berlin, cette nuit où la famille lui avait demandé de remplacer son cousin Kievan pour une conférence extrêmement importante, mettant à profit leur ressemblance frappante. D'inclination douce, Scandza avait accepté pour assurer la sécurité de l'avenir de son cousin, celui-ci lui en ayant toujours été reconnaissant. Sincèrement. Aussi, Kievan s'était toujours sentit profondément responsable de la tristesse et la solitude de son cousin, il avait cherché la trace de ce Hendrich Beilschmidt mais sans jamais rien retrouver, Scandza lui avait dit de laisser tomber au bout d'une dizaine d'années, fatigué d'espérer en vain et préférant dépérir lentement, tranquillement. Scandza était malade oui, malade d'amour et le seul remède serait de lui présenter l'objet de son affection. Il ne restait plus grand chose de sa stature d'Alpha d'autrefois, il avait la peau sur les os, les joues creuses, les yeux vides et très cernés, ses boucles blanches étaient passées de soyeuses à filasses. Ivan ne mentait pas quand il disait que la vie de son oncle était en danger bien que tous les médecins du monde seraient inefficaces à le soigner, même avec toute la volonté du monde. Le cœur de Scandza mourrait et tout son être avec lui.  
Le bruit de la sonnette le tira de ses pensées, qui pouvait bien venir ici? Sa famille était trop occupée à s'occuper des noces de Yekaterina... Vaguement curieux et ennuyé, il se traîna dans l'entrée et ouvrit la porte.

Romulus n'avait pour le moment pas le loisir de s'inquiéter de la disparition de son premier Oméga, ni même le temps de s'apercevoir de ladite disparition tout court. Présentement, il était assit dans le salon privé d'un hôtel en bord de mer, assit sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil se trouvait Nassim. En face et en miroir, Baal et Falcata. Il avait rendu visite au jeune père et avait immédiatement senti la forte odeur de l'autre Alpha sur lui, ça l'avait grandement hérissé mais pas enragé, bien qu'en colère, il connaissait les raisons de ce folâtrement. Ça ne restait pas moins dur à digérer.  
\- Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal?  
\- Non! Baal est vraiment attentionné avec moi...  
\- Bien.  
Le silence était tendu. Nassim estimait beaucoup son Alpha actuel, sachant qu'en sentant l'odeur d'un autre dominant sur lui, il aurait pu le prendre de force jusqu'à en effacer la moindre trace. Au lieu de ça, il l'avait forcé à prendre une douche mais ne lui avait fait aucun mal.  
\- Et toi, Romulus, lui as-tu fait du mal?  
\- Mumus ne ferait jamais ça!  
Il avait répondu par automatisme et recevoir le regard perçant, coupant de Baal lui fit mal. C'était normal de défendre le père de ses enfants... Gérer un Alpha était compliqué alors deux à la fois et deux se détestant en prime, voilà le pompon! Falcata lui vint en aide, sa voix mélodieuse attirant l'attention des deux mâles dominants.  
\- La situation est complexe et demande du doigté pour être réglée sans accrocs non nécessaires alors messieurs calmez-vous. Nassim est stressé, tentez d'être cordiaux à défaut d'amicaux.  
Puisqu'il avait raison, aucuns des deux ne releva la phrase. Le jeune homme se sentait bien assez coupable de causer ce genre de soucis «territoriaux» entre les deux. Romulus soupira lourdement puis leva la main, ses doigts attrapant le collier de cuir rouge que portait Nassim, faisant tinter la clochette attachée au centre.  
\- Sous ce collier se cache ma marque. Tu ne l'as pas réécrite.  
\- Non puisque Nassim ne le désirait pas. Je respecte ses choix.  
\- Explique-moi pourquoi.  
Le concerné baissa les yeux, comme un enfant prit en faute. Mais il releva la tête.  
\- Je n'ai pas encore choisit Baal alors je refusais qu'il me morde. Je ne changerais rien tant que je ne saurais pas ce qu'il adviendra de mes enfants. Je ne me séparerais jamais d'eux.  
\- Je ne compte pas me séparer de mes enfants non plus. Cependant tu ne seras jamais heureux juste avec moi. N'est-ce pas?  
\- ...Je suis désolé...  
\- Si Baal consent à habiter ici avec toi afin que je puisse voir les petits autant de fois que je le voudrais, je peux consentir à te céder.  
\- Vraiment...?  
\- Tu peux garder l'appartement ou en prendre un nouveau avec lui mais j'exige de savoir où et de pouvoir y venir.  
\- Pas n'importe quand, intervint Baal.  
\- Je préviendrais avant évidemment. Ces conditions te conviennent-elles, Nassim?  
L'Oméga prit la main de son Alpha, frottant sa joue contre sa paume, lui montrant ses yeux emplis de larmes. Pourtant, elles ne gâchaient pas son sourire.  
\- Ça me va, si il est d'accord.  
\- Je le suis, je t'attends depuis trop longtemps pour refuser maintenant.  
\- Je vais préparer un contrat et nous le signerons tout les trois, c'est pour te protéger au cas où Nassim, mon joli petit chat noir.  
\- Je te remercie mais je ne suis plus ton chat...  
\- C'est vrai mais tu me seras toujours précieux. Aller, va.  
Le jeune tunisien se leva alors et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Baal qui le serra contre lui avec possessivité, le nez dans ses cheveux noirs, il était envoûté par sa douce odeur. Vaguement irrité par celle de Romulus par dessus mais rien de grave. Ce dernier regardait Falcata avec intérêt.  
\- Et toi alors, que vas-tu faire?  
\- Je vais rester avec eux un petit moment et je déciderais ensuite.  
\- Ma porte t'es ouverte si tu le souhaites.  
\- Je le note.  
Il lui décocha un sourire sexy qui ne laissa pas l'italien indifférent mais il le prit avec humour. Dans peu de temps, Nassim ne serait plus à lui. Ça l'attristait pas mal en vérité mais il se remontait le moral en se rappelant que leurs enfants seraient toujours les siens et que en plus, Loïs allait lui en donner un autre dans quelques mois. Pas de quoi se morfondre si on prenait les choses du bon coté.

Théodose Byzas était un homme originaire de Turquie, Istanbul pour être exact mais il était en fait à demi-italien par son père. Il avait déménagé en Italie puis en France pour ses études puis son travail, en effet, il avait décidé d'être professeur de théologie chrétienne, sa période phare étant l'Empire Romain d'Orient. Un homme très pieux et généreux, gentil et bien élevé mais aussi très drôle et ne tenant pas vraiment l'alcool. Aujourd'hui, il avait rendez-vous avec Florentina, il l'avait rencontré quand il était jeune et encore étudiant, elle aussi d'ailleurs quoique tôt après, elle fut maman. Son mari avait très bien réussit sa vie pour ce qu'il en savait. Lui aussi, oui même un Oméga pouvait se hisser seul si il mettait assez d'efforts et ignorait les mauvaises langues. A presque cinquante ans, bien qu'il ne paraissait n'être qu'à fin trentaine, début quarantaine au mieux, il n'avait plus rien à prouver. Jamais marié, il avait vécu très longtemps avec une femme puisqu'il n'avait jamais touché un Alpha et n'était donc pas gêné par ça. Cependant depuis peu, il vivait une relation avec un homme de type Bêta, l'un de ses anciens étudiants ayant changé de voie. Il était prof de yoga. Au moins, il restait une certaine mesure de spiritualité, sans doute. Il sorti de son monceau de pensées quand la très élégante et toujours aussi belle Florentina prit place sur la banquette en face de lui, elle retira ses lunettes de soleil et esquissa un sourire.  
\- Toujours aussi belle, Flo.  
\- Toujours aussi charmant, Théo.  
Ce n'était que récemment qu'elle avait compris que Théodose était le partenaire destiné de Romulus, elle se sentait si stupide de ne pas avoir comprit plus tôt. Romulus ne l'avait jamais touché, pas une fois. C'était sans doute pour ça que le prof de fac pouvait vivre sa vie aussi librement. Il semblait heureux, sans doute car il était ignorant de la vérité. La lui dire serait trahir le secret de son mari et gâcher tous ces efforts de ces dernières années.  
\- Tu sembles préoccupée. Tu peux me parler tu sais.  
Justement non, pensa-t-elle tristement. Son mari souffrait depuis bientôt trente ans, elle l'aimait. Elle était toujours amoureuse de son époux mais elle connaissait sa souffrance. Quand il prenait ses Omégas, cherchait-il ces yeux verts à l'éclat doré dans leurs prunelles? Cherchait-il à toucher cette chevelure d'un chaud brun, légèrement bouclée avec une ou deux mèches rebelles? Cherchait-il à caresser cette peau de miel? Elle remit ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux dissimuler ses pensées et commanda un café. La pensant fatiguée, Théodose ne s'en vexa pas. Il n'avait pas de contacts réguliers avec Florentina mais parfois, ils échangeaient quelques textos, de temps en temps une carte de vœux et rarement, comme aujourd'hui, ils se voyaient pour un café. Elle lui demanda de ses nouvelles et il parla de son travail en tant que professeur puis en tant que chercheur, ayant apparemment trouvé un bouquin très intéressant. Cette lueur de joie dans ses yeux la fit sourire, Romulus l'avait choisit elle plutôt que lui. Il avait abandonné cette lueur pour elle... Pourrait-elle un jour la lui rendre sans en mourir de chagrin? Reconnaître la douleur était une chose, y apporter les soins nécessaires en était une autre. Et Florentina ignorait sincèrement si elle en avait la force.

Loin de ces drames divers, deux adolescents parcouraient ensembles des magasins spécialisés dans l'aménagement des chambres d'enfants et tout ce qu'il fallait pour accueillir un bébé. Loïs était aussi ravi que terrifié de sa grossesse et savoir qu'un ami allait vivre cette expérience en même temps que lui le rassurait un peu. De son coté, Ewen avait été angoissé de le dire à Julien car ils n'avaient pas abordé le sujet d'avoir des enfants depuis que le roux lui avait confié être un Alpha et non un simple Bêta. Julien l'avait très bien accepté, il avait caressé le visage de son compagnon comme si il était soudainement fait de cristal et quand il lui avait fait l'amour ce soir là, jamais ça n'avait été aussi tendre. Il en rougissait en y repensant, souriant bêtement.  
\- Dis Ewen, tu voudras savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille?  
\- Je pense vouloir garder la surprise. Et toi?  
\- Vu comment Romulus était excité par la nouvelle, autant le fixer dès que possible.  
\- J'imagine oui, sinon il risque d'être fatiguant.  
\- On va être pères...  
\- Oui.  
\- Déjà...  
\- Oui.  
Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment puis ils furent pris d'un rire incontrôlable. Déjà les hormones ou simplement le besoin d'évacuer la pression. Une fois calmés, ils reprirent leur balade dans les rayons, s'extasiant sur des pyjamas vraiment trop mignons, jouant avec les doudous vraiment hyper doux ou s'interrogeant sur l'utilité de divers objets concernant les biberons et autres trucs encore inconnus pour eux. Ils étaient venus en repérage plus que pour acheter mais il n'était pas impossible qu'ils repartent avec une babiole ou deux. Il y avait des décorations tellement chou! Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment devant les incontournables Sophie la Girafe, s'amusant à jouer avec en appuyant dessus. Puis Loïs vit le regard soudain triste de son partenaire de shopping, l'inquiétant un peu.  
\- Est-ce que ça va?  
\- Je me demandais juste si mes parents sont venus aussi, est-ce qu'ils ont cherché des choses pour moi? Se sont-ils demandés si telle couleur ou tel objet serait bien pour moi?  
\- Mais, tu m'as dit qu'avant tu vivais seul avec ton père non?  
\- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon père... Il m'élève depuis mes quatre ou cinq ans, je n'ai pas de souvenirs d'avant ça. Mais il n'a de père que le nom, finalement.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
Ewen esquissa un sourire triste puis reposa la girafe en caoutchouc. Se sentant mal pour lui, l'apprenti couturier l'entraîna de nouveau vers le rayon des doudous et lui dit de choisir son préféré. Un peu éberlué, il réfléchit un moment puis jeta son dévolu sur un adorable mouton, à la laine blanche mais à la tête et aux pattes d'un joli rose poudré. Loïs en choisit un à son tour, il prit un chat bleu avec un nœud papillon violet.  
\- Ce sont nos cadeaux pour fêter nos grossesses. Comme ça, nos bébés sauront qu'on les aura aimé dès le tout début et qu'on les aimera toujours très fort.  
Ewen sourit plus joyeusement cette fois, serrant dans ses bras son ami. Loïs n'avait plus de famille non plus mais il allait en construire une où il serait aimé pour toujours. Comme l'autre lycéen, ce qui chassa sa tristesse.

Charles avait fini par attraper un coup de froid alors même que la saison n'était pas encore si fraîche que ça. Pas grave, Claude s'occupait de lui avec amour. Et il gérait les cinq enfants aussi, Shawn, Wyatt, Jack et Zayne puis enfin Victoria. D'ailleurs, les deux aînés avaient été chargés d'aller faire les courses, les jumeaux jouaient au foot dehors, bien couverts de leurs manteaux et la petite s'amusait à faire la princesse dans sa chambre.  
\- Sorry Claude...  
\- Repose-toi, tu as de la fièvre.  
\- Je suis heureux que tu sois là, les enfants sont en sécurité à tes cotés.  
\- Je fais de mon mieux, ils sont gentils. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi, tu sais.  
\- It's just a cold...  
\- Je sais, repose toi.  
Le pianiste se pencha pour l'embrasser, sentant ses lèvres brûlantes sous les siennes. Sacrée fièvre! Il lui préparerait une soupe plus tard, ça devrait l'aider. Il le laissa se rendormir puis redescendit au salon, y trouvant les aînés avec les sacs de courses. Claude sourit et vint les aider à ranger les victuailles, les remerciant au passage. Wyatt s'éclipsa rapidement, probablement impatient de retourner à son jeu vidéo sur sa PS4. Mais bizarrement Shawn resta, il semblait peu sûr de lui, chose rare à voir sur cet adolescent à l'air revêche.  
\- Je peux t'aider?  
\- Tu n'es qu'un Bêta Claude.  
Le grand blond encaissa silencieusement, choisissant les légumes nécessaires à la soupe précitée. Se sentant coupable, Shawn ébouriffa ses cheveux châtain, plantant ses yeux verts dans le doux regard gris de l'amant de son père.  
\- C'est pas comme ça que je voulais le dire...  
\- Que voulais-tu dire alors?  
\- Est-ce que je vais forcément devoir prendre un Oméga? Je suis pas gay! J'aime les chattes, pas les culs!  
Il se coupa net, remarquant le rouge flamboyant des joues de l'adulte. Explication un peu trop graphique sans doute. Il s'excusa, Claude hocha la tête et il poursuivit donc ses pensées, de façon un peu moins imagée.  
\- J'ai peur de le dire à Daddy, il pourrait le prendre mal... Je le respecte vraiment, je pense pas que les Omégas sont des putes ou des salopes ou je sais pas quoi... Mais j'ai pas envie de toucher un homme même si je suis un Alpha, je n'ai pas envie de toucher des mecs.  
\- Les préférences sexuelles ne sont pas décidées par ton type.  
\- Mais si un jour je tombe sur un Oméga en chaleur et qu'il agite son cul sous mon nez?  
\- Si tant est que ça arrive... Aide cet Oméga en ne le touchant pas, si il n'est pas amoureux de toi. Ou même si il est, si tu sais que tu vas le regretter.  
\- Mais je veux pas que ça arrive... Je veux une jolie fille, la draguer, l'aimer, l'épouser et lui faire des enfants...  
\- Comme beaucoup de garçons. Peut-être que tu devrais parler à ton médecin...  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Il existe des suppresseurs pour les Alphas aussi, ça permet de sembler être de type Bêta. Plus de vagues d'hormones et autres désagréments.  
Les prunelles vertes semblèrent s'illuminer. L'adolescent le remercia, le serrant dans ses bras avec une réelle reconnaissance. Ce problème le turlupinait depuis un moment, certes tous les ados pouvaient se poser des questions sur leur sexualité, mais celle d'un Alpha, tout comme celle d'un Oméga semblait être décidée d'avance. Ce qui pouvait causer bien des angoisses et des malaises.  
\- Shawn, tu peux en parler seul à seul à ton médecin, et lié par le secret il ne dira rien, mais ça serait bien que tu en discutes posément avec ton père. D'accord?  
\- Ouais... J'essaierais. Merci Claude, t'es pas notre père mais t'es vraiment important dans notre famille tu sais?  
\- Oui et j'en suis heureux.  
Puisqu'il était là, il aida à préparer le dîner, la discussion devenant beaucoup plus légère. Shawn était devenu peu aimable depuis quelques temps mais il semblerait que la situation allait enfin s'améliorer, au grand bonheur de tous.

Le silence était pesant dans le vieil appartement moscovite, aucuns des deux hommes n'étant à l'aise avec l'autre. Hendrich était installé sur le petit canapé, un verre d'eau à la main et en face, debout contre le mur était appuyé Scandza. Ce dernier n'avait pas dit un mot, se contentant de le fixer comme si il voyait un Ange descendu des Cieux. Ce qu'il n'était pas car il était un menteur mais l'autre aussi, était un menteur. Se le reprocher mutuellement serait sans doute stérile. Hendrich posa le verre sur la table puis sorti son porte-feuilles, très simple mais classe en cuir noir. Il fouilla un instant puis en sortit une petite photo qu'il posa sur la table, l'avançant dans la direction de Scandza, du bout des doigts. Celui-ci se décolla du mur et se pencha, prenant entre ses doigts maigres la petite photographie, celle du type qu'on faisait pour les cartes d'identité. En vérité c'était celle du permis de conduire de Gilbert. Scandza regarda attentivement la photo, reconnaissant les mêmes cheveux blancs que les siens, mais raides comme ceux de Hendrich. Les yeux étaient rouges, l'albinisme s'était manifesté plus fortement apparemment. Il avait les traits anguleux de l'allemand, cette forme de visage qui l'avait séduit mais ce nez, c'était le sien. De son index, il caressa la chevelure de son enfant. C'était le sien n'est-ce pas?  
\- Il est de moi...  
\- Oui.  
Hendrich ne pouvait rien dire d'autre. Quand il regarda son ex coup d'un soir en face, il se sentit mal de le voir pleurer. Les larmes semblaient creuser davantage les cernes sombres sous ses yeux, yeux qui si ils avaient gardé leur magnifique couleur violine, n'étaient plus pourvus d'aucun éclat. Hormis celui d'une infinie tristesse.  
\- Comment l'as-tu appelé?  
\- Gilbert. Il a vingt-sept ans.  
\- Oui... Presque trente ans à vivre sans toi... Et sans lui.  
\- J'ai deux autres enfants, un garçon et une fille.  
\- Toi, tu as continué à vivre.  
\- J'avais Gilbert, je devais vivre pour le protéger.  
Scandza se laissa tomber sur un petit tabouret branlant, le meuble protestant contre ce rude traitement en grinçant.  
\- Nous nous sommes unis mais tu m'as empêché de te marquer. Tu savais qui j'étais.  
\- J'ignorais qui tu étais vraiment jusqu'à peu. J'ai toujours cru que tu étais Kievan.  
\- Peu importe mon nom, tu savais que j'étais ton Alpha et tu m'as rejeté. Pourquoi?  
\- Je n'avais pas envie d'être un jouet sexuel, une jolie poupée sans volonté et prête à écarter les jambes dès que tu le souhaiterais.  
\- Je ne t'aurais jamais traité ainsi...  
\- Je n'en savais rien. Tu es mon partenaire destiné, ton ascendance sur moi est bien plus forte que celle d'un Alpha lambda. J'aurais beaucoup de mal à refuser si tu m'ordonnais quelque chose et ça m'a toujours terrifié.  
\- ...J'ai du mal à t'imaginer plier devant qui que ce soit, Hendrich... On m'a toujours dit que j'étais trop doux pour un Alpha, trop gentil. Je n'en avais que le physique et maintenant, ça non plus, je ne l'ai plus.  
\- De quoi es-tu malade Scandza?  
L'appelé se releva douloureusement et s'avança vers le blond qui se recula par réflexe mais il était bloqué par le dossier du canapé. Tout doucement, il vit s'approcher cette main osseuse et à la peau trop fine, il ferma très fort les yeux au moment où elle se posa sur sa joue, comme si il craignait que ça ne lui fasse mal. Mais ce n'était pas du tout douloureux, le contact de cette paume contre son visage était la plus douce caresse du monde et malgré lui, l'allemand se détendit. Le russe se mit à genoux devant lui, le nez levé vers lui alors que sa main restait là, sans rien faire d'autre. Scandza avait tant rêvé de pouvoir se noyer dans ces yeux bleus, cette beauté bleutée qui avait hanté ses rêves pendant des décennies. Il sourit, un sourit tendre sur ce visage émacié, un sourire qui semblait déplacé bien que sincère.  
\- Je suis malade de ton absence, Hendrich. Depuis ce jour à Berlin, je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier. Je n'ai jamais touché personne, même pas ceux qui te ressemblaient, ils étaient si fades à coté... Les partenaires destinés meurent sans leur compagnon...  
\- Nous ne sommes pas liés par la marque...  
C'était un murmure, une faible protestation. C'était trop cruel de penser que c'était de sa faute si l'autre mourait.  
\- C'est vrai, je ne t'ai pas marqué. Mais toi tu l'as fait.  
\- C'est impossible...  
\- Souviens-toi de cette nuit où tu m'as fait l'amour Hendrich, souviens-toi du moment où tu as posé ta marque sur moi...  
Il avait bandé les yeux de Scandza et avait attaché ses mains à ce moment là, afin d'être sûr de rester hors de portée de sa bouche, il avait même prit soin de ne jamais l'embrasser. Il se souvenait l'avoir chevauché avec passion, ses hanches tressautant encore et encore malgré sa volonté de tout arrêter. Et l'orgasme, ce moment où... Hendrich pâlit, il se souvenait maintenant. Il se souvenait de ses dents se plantant profondément dans la chair de son épaule. Scandza le laissa faire sans mot dire quand ses doigts tirèrent sur son pull élimé, faisant apparaître la marque parfaite de sa mâchoire sur son épiderme, malgré les années.  
\- Les Omégas peuvent-ils marquer leurs Alphas...?  
\- Ce n'est pas rare pour les partenaires destinés, d'après les recherches qu'a faites Kievan pour moi. Tu m'as réclamé puis abandonné. Je ne t'accable pas, je suppose que tu ignorais ce détail et que tu avais tes raisons.  
Le russe allait poursuivre mais il se tut quand il vit l'étendue bleutée dégouliner de larmes. Hendrich pleurait pour lui. Hendrich était venu pour lui. Même si il venait à mourir demain, il mourrait heureux, enfin apaisé de l'avoir revu. Il se releva, cachant au mieux la grimace de douleur que lui causait ses muscles, protestant contre ce genre d'actions, prêt à s'éloigner de l'allemand. Une main serra soudainement la sienne, la serrant à lui en briser les os.  
\- Lâche-moi Hendrich. Je ne t'en veux plus depuis longtemps. Je te remercie d'être venu mais je te laisse à ta liberté. Laisse-moi juste la photo de Gilbert et on sera quitte.  
La voix était douce et il souriait, mais ce n'était pas son vrai sourire. Le vrai c'était celui timide, étirant ses lèvres en une légère courbe. Le blond s'en souvenait parfaitement.  
\- Ça sent les sous-bois. Je me suis toujours demandé si tu venais de la campagne, Hendrich...  
Il était un Oméga, il dégageait une odeur naturellement attirante pour les Alphas et sans le vouloir, il venait de la laisser percer au delà du parfum haut de gamme qu'il portait. Et pourtant, Scandza ne réagissait pas. Il serra encore davantage sa prise sur la main frêle du russe.  
\- Tu ne réagis pas à cette odeur.  
\- Tu l'as fait exprès? Ce n'est pas très gentil.  
\- Non, je n'y suis pour rien.  
\- Même si je réagissais, mon cœur ne supporterait pas de te voir disparaître après t'avoir étreint, encore une fois...  
\- ...J'ai tout abandonné pour venir te voir... Mon Alpha, mes enfants, mon travail... J'ai fourré des fringues en vrac dans cette foutue valise et j'ai sauté dans un avion. Juste pour te revoir, toi qui me hante chaque fois que je vois Gilbert...  
\- Est-ce que je t'ai manqué Hendrich...?  
Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti. Ses yeux bleus brillaient à nouveau de larmes contenus, ses mains tremblaient et il se mordit la lèvre dans le vague espoir de se contrôler. Scandza dégagea finalement sa main mais au lieu de s'éloigner, il ouvrit les bras et enlaça tendrement, quoique fortement, son Oméga qui se nicha contre lui. Tout bas, il chuchota à son oreille, son souffle balayant les mèches d'or pâle.  
\- Maintenant, ma vie est entre tes mains...

Ewen s'était endormit sur le canapé, un manuel de cours sur les genoux et la fameuse peluche coincée sous le bras. Il n'avait pas tant de devoirs que ça mais plonger son esprit dans ses études l'avait aidé à ne pas trop penser à des choses inutiles. Il n'avait jamais trop penser à ses vrais parents, sauf dernièrement. Sans doute parce que avant, il vivait avec Wido et le voyait tout les jours. Ce dernier n'était pas un père modèle et peut-être pas un père tout court d'ailleurs mais il avait toujours été là et Ewen s'était contenté de ça. Très tôt il avait apprit à tenir la maison en faisant le ménage et le linge, à nourrir la famille en faisant les courses et en préparant les repas. Beaucoup pensaient qu'il devrait détester cet homme mais lui, il avait vu ses blessures. De nombreuses fois, Ewen s'était demandé d'où venait toutes les cicatrices de son père, dont celle barrant son visage mais il n'avait jamais osé poser la question. Il entendait également des bruits la nuit, une nuit il s'était levé et avait comprit que son père sanglotait après de quelconques cauchemars. A ce stade, c'était plus des terreurs nocturnes que des cauchemars d'ailleurs. Wido restait éveillé très tard le soir, buvant du whisky en regardant le feu dans la cheminée, Cerbère, le doberman, couché à ses pieds. En vérité, Ewen ne savait rien de l'homme l'ayant élevé de ses cinq à seize ans. Et il le regrettait...  
Julien rentra à l'appartement, étonné de ne voir aucunes lumières allumées. Vaguement angoissé, il fila au salon et alluma le plafonnier et se calma immédiatement en voyant son Oméga endormi sur le canapé. Il prit donc le temps de poser ses affaires puis se rapprocha de lui, il lui ôta le manuel qu'il referma avant de le poser sur la table puis revint pour le prendre dans ses bras, le soulevant sans grande difficultés. Il remarqua la peluche mais ne la reconnu pas, Ewen n'ayant pas ce genre d'objets. En fait, son amoureux n'avait pas beaucoup de possessions hormis ses vêtements et ses affaires du lycée. Cependant il se souvenait qu'aujourd'hui, Ewen devait faire une sortie avec Loïs. Elle devait venir de là. Le roux sourit, heureux que son compagnon passe du bon temps avec ses amis. Arrivé à leur chambre, il le déposa doucement sur leur lit et il s'assit à ses cotés, repoussant une mèche noire tombée en travers de ce visage à la clarté de porcelaine.  
\- ...Père...  
Un simple murmure mais qui le figea momentanément. Pour avoir été le voisin de Ewen et Wido pendant plusieurs années, il savait que si le père était aussi charmant qu'un bloc de granit, il n'avait cependant jamais maltraité Ewen. Certes sa façon de lui parler était parfois limite mais à part ça, rien à signaler. Et Julien se doutait que le cœur tendre de son aimé ne pouvait complètement oublier celui l'ayant élevé, quand bien même ils n'étaient pas une famille aimante et unie. Il soupira, continuant à caresser la soyeuse chevelure noire. Ewen était enceint, son instinct d'Alpha lui ordonnait de le protéger encore plus qu'avant et c'était déjà difficile de le laisser aller et revenir du lycée seul ou partir en promenade. Mais il savait que l'adolescent lui en voudrait si il tentait de le mettre en cage. Cela dit, même si Wido ne ferait sans doute pas de mal physiquement à son fils si celui-ci venait à lui rendre visite, rien ne garantissait qu'il n'allait pas le détruire moralement. Ni même qu'il accepterait de le voir tout court, après tout quand il avait vendu Ewen, ça avait le goût des adieux. Julien décida que si Ewen lui en parlait, ils en discuteraient davantage pour décider quoi faire, d'ici là, mieux valait ne rien dire et simplement attendre. Il scella cette résolution d'un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son chéri puis se leva pour aller à la cuisine, laissant sa moitié se reposer.

* * *

Falcata = Ibérie

Théodose = Bysance/Empire romain d'Orient


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour la review encore!

L'histoire est finie donc je vais continuer à la poster tranquillement ^^

* * *

Arthur était sorti avec les enfants, pas le choix. Pourquoi? Parce que leur père était venu et que celui-ci s'était empressé d'emporter Francis dans la chambre. L'anglais grimaça à cette pensée. Il venait de se réconcilier avec lui et voilà qu'un autre profitait de son corps. Bien sûr c'était le privilège Alpha-Oméga! Arthur voudrait bien dire qu'il détestait les Alphas mais en voyant la bouille innocente de Alfred, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il sentit qu'on tirait sur sa manche et il baissa les yeux, rencontrant le regard améthyste de Mathieu.  
\- Tu es triste parce que Papa est avec Père.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas grave.  
\- Tu voudrais Papa pour toi tout seul.  
\- ...Oui. Mais c'est mieux que de ne pas l'avoir du tout.  
\- Quand Al et moi on sera grands, Papa pourra n'être qu'à toi. Non?  
Arthur sentit la tristesse monter en lui. Même si il épousait Francis, même si les enfants étaient grands, le bel Oméga ne serait jamais à lui.  
\- Non Matt. Ton Papa a besoin d'un Alpha et je n'en suis pas un.  
\- Mais Papa dit toujours que l'amour est le plus fort...  
\- C'est vrai. Si on ne s'aimait pas si fort, nous ne pourrions pas survivre à cette situation.  
Le jeune adolescent se mordilla la lèvre tout en réfléchissant, en tant qu'être humain, Francis voulait Arthur. CQFD. En tant que Oméga, il voulait Romulus. Lui-même devrait-il jongler ainsi? Être avec un Bêta mais se sentir insatisfait au plus profond de son corps ou tomber amoureux d'un Alpha mais il faudrait que celui-ci lui soit fidèle. Là ça serait le plan idéal.  
\- Ne réfléchis pas trop Matt.  
\- Les chaleurs de Papa... Tu ne peux pas les combler...  
Arthur serra les poings, c'était en effet ce qui faisait que le cuistot avait besoin de ce foutu italien.  
\- Non, je ne peux pas. Lui le peut, c'est la vérité pure et simple.  
Mathieu prit l'une des mains serrées dans la sienne et l'adulte se détendit, son regard émeraude semblant un peu moins blessé. Ce qui était déjà ça de gagné. Puis Alfred débarqua avec son ballon de foot, réclamant une partie à trois à laquelle les deux autres finirent par accepter de participer.  
Francis avait les yeux bandés et les mains attachées. Les jambes largement écartées et la bouche entrouverte, totalement offert. Romulus venait de perdre Nassim et d'après les nouvelles que lui avait donné Gilbert, il pourrait bien perdre Hendrich aussi. Pour se rassurer, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller posséder à nouveau ses Omégas restants. D'abord Hérakles qu'il ne voyait pas souvent puis Charles et maintenant Francis. Loïs étant enceint de lui, il ressentait moins le besoin de réaffirmer sa possession.  
\- ...mus...  
\- Je suis là.  
Il passa une main dans les cheveux d'or, ses lèvres venant cueillir les fruits rouges des siennes, les mordillant avec appétit. Plus bas son autre main passait dans les fins poils blonds, s'amusant avec mais sans réellement toucher l'évident désir de son partenaire. Il le faisait languir depuis le début. Après l'avoir aveuglé puis attaché, il avait versé sur ce corps magnifique de l'huile de massage à la pomme d'amour qu'il avait longuement étalé sur cette peau avant de la lécher langoureusement. L'autre s'était alors tortillé sous lui, désireux et quémandeur, exhalant de puissantes phéromones. Tellement sexy... Mais il n'avait pas cédé, léchant tout et partout sauf ce qui intéressait Francis. Cependant lui-même commençait à être à court de patience alors il décida de le combler en partie. S'installant entre les jambes de l'autre, il passa son index le long de la peau frémissante jusqu'à atteindre la petite fleur de chair. Il pu le rentrer sans soucis tant c'était mouillé. Francis poussa un léger soupir de satisfaction, heureux de sentir enfin son Alpha en lui même si ça n'était que son doigt. Romulus s'amusa un moment de cette façon, entrant et sortant de ce chaud tunnel.  
\- Tu es si humide et détendu...  
\- Je.. te veux...  
\- J'en connais un qui ne serait pas heureux d'entendre ça.  
Francis prit cette phrase comme un coup au cœur. Inutile de lui rappeler ça! Il avait vu le regard de Arthur quand Romulus l'avait jeté sur son épaule pour l'emmener dans la chambre. L'italien lui avait sans doute bandé les yeux pour ne pas se sentir froissé de la tristesse s'y lisant clairement. Il tira sur ses liens au moment où il sentit trois doigts jouer en lui, se pliant et frottant ses parois. Il se sentait mouiller encore plus et son corps avait chaud. Terriblement chaud. Il se tendait vers son Alpha, son bassin faisant des mouvements plus que suggestifs, pour tenter de l'attirer en lui. Francis l'ignorait mais il le réclamait même à voix haute ce qui excitait encore davantage son Alpha. Soudainement les doigts partirent et la chaleur de l'italien également. Essoufflé, perdu, Francis avait tous les sens en alerte. Un petit cri lui échappa quand on lui saisit les chevilles puis il cria de plaisir comme il sentit l'épaisse longueur entrer en lui. Un long frisson le parcouru de la tête aux pieds. Ça, bordel, ça c'était génial. Il frissonna à nouveau en entendant la voix rauque de Romulus à son oreille.  
\- Tu aimes ça, quand je te prends...  
\- ...O-Oui...  
Dieu oui qu'il aimait ça! Que son amour lui pardonne mais ça, c'était incomparable. Il sentit ses jambes être remontées sur les épaules de l'autre et ses grandes mains saisir ses hanches. Sa respiration se coupa sous l'anticipation, c'était sa position préférée et le millionnaire le savait. Sans plus tarder, il entama de forts et rapides mouvements, faisant claquer les fesses du blond contre ses propres cuisses. Francis sentait la peau de ses poignets craquer sous la force qu'il exerçait sur ses liens mais il s'en fichait. Son dos s'arquait, sa voix s'élevait et il respirait un coup sur deux. Le paradis charnel, une sensation de complétude parfaite. Encore, il en voulait encore!  
\- Oui... Oui continue de supplier...  
Francis gémissait, pleurait presque tant c'était bon. Extatique. Il était un Oméga, il était un être fait pour le sexe. Il adorait ça, il adorait son Alpha. Il adorait sentir sa queue en lui, il voulait qu'il le remplisse.  
\- Oui, je vais jouir en toi. Longtemps.  
Pensait-il tout haut? Peu importait au final. Plus rien n'avait d'importance quand un Oméga s'accouplait avec un Alpha, seul l'Alpha dans son corps était important. A ce moment précis où Francis couinait et criait son plaisir, une seule chose tournait en boucle dans son cerveau noyé d'hormones et de phéromones: se faire imprégner. Il voulait être emplit jusqu'à la lie de son Alpha. Il voulait être fécond, il voulait que son Alpha jouisse tant en lui qu'il ne pourrait plus le contenir. Rien que cette pensée suffit à le faire jouir, son corps se tendant subitement en un cri sublime. A bout de souffle, il sentait pourtant toujours les allées et venues du pénis de l'autre au creux de lui.  
\- C'est loin d'être fini...  
Il poussa un gémissement de plaisir et d'anticipation en réponse.

Nassim admirait son nouveau logis, enfin fonctionnel et décoré à son goût. Il portait Amir dans ses bras, bien calé sur sa hanche. De son bras libre il tenait Yasmine par la main, Farah tenant son tee-shirt du coté du bébé.  
\- Vous aimez notre nouvelle maison?  
Yasmine se cacha le visage contre son jean, regardant craintivement le salon aux murs orange clémentine, le canapé crème et le grand tapis effet zèbre.  
\- Pas maison...  
Nassim soupira doucement. La décoration ressemblait beaucoup à leur ancien appartement mais fatalement ce n'était pas «la» maison. Farah semblait un peu moins craintive, elle regardait le coffre à jouets posé un peu plus loin, pas trop près de la fausse cheminée.  
\- Tu veux aller jouer?  
\- Je peux?  
\- C'est chez nous, bien sûr que tu peux. Ce sont vos jouets.  
La petite regarda son père un moment puis lâcha son tee-shirt pour aller voir. Elle ouvrit le coffre et trouva avec joie ses poupées et ses petits poneys multicolores. Elle sorti ceux-ci et les étala sur le tapis, toute heureuse. Voyant sa sœur s'amuser, Yasmine réussit à lâcher son père pour aller prendre quelques jouets elle aussi, posant son doudou près d'elle. Quand même, ça la rassurait de l'avoir juste à coté. Rassuré, lui aussi, Nassim s'avança plus en avant dans la pièce et posa Amir dans son parc. Celui-ci se saisit d'une peluche qu'il commença à tripatouiller et à mordiller. Bien qu'il n'ait aucunes dents encore, mais puisque ses gencives le démangeait, ça serait peut-être pour bientôt. Le père de famille s'affala sur le grand canapé en cuir crème, regardant la fausse cheminée crépiter tout en écoutant ses filles babiller juste à coté. Il y avait des photos des enfants, de lui avec eux, d'eux tous avec Romulus et maintenant, des photos d'eux avec Baal. Les enfants l'avaient rencontré plusieurs fois et ils s'étaient habitués à lui avant qu'ils n'emménagent tous ensembles. En plus, Romulus avait rassuré les filles, il était toujours leur père et il viendrait toujours les voir. Nassim n'avait pas vérifié mais il savait que dans le dressing, il y avait deux parties. Une moitié avec ses affaires et une moitié avec celles de Baal. Ses costumes, ses ceintures, ses cravates, ses mocassins classes, ses jeans, ses pulls, ses chemises, ses tee-shirts. Tout quoi. Dans la salle de bain, il y aura une autre brosse à dents, un autre parfum, un autre rasoir, un autre déodorant... Une vie à deux. Il était un peu anxieux à ce sujet puisque, après tout, il n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Au moins Baal, avait-il vécu en quasi couple avec Falcata pour plusieurs années. La pensée de Falcata le contraria un peu. Il l'appréciait beaucoup et il s'en voulait de le mettre à la porte, si on pouvait dire, mais il se voyait mal partager Baal après avoir enfin accepté de se laisser mordre. En y pensant, il passa sa main sur son collier de cuir rouge. Il le portait toujours mais plus par habitude que par volonté de cacher la morsure.  
Il venait tout juste de poser le plat de tajine sur la table quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Baal posa sa serviette de travail, sa veste et ses chaussures puis vint dans la cuisine, les deux filles l'accueillant d'un «Baba!» sonore. Elles avaient décidé que c'était un bon compromis entre Baal et Papa. Ému, il avait de suite accepté ce sobriquet. Il se dirigea vers Nassim et l'enlaça par la taille, posant un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.  
\- Bonsoir, Habibi.  
Nassim rougit légèrement à l'entente de ce mot arabe signifiant mon amour ou mon chéri. Il n'aurait pas pensé que Baal serait du genre à lui dire ça mais c'était adorable et il le lui rendait de bon cœur.  
\- Content de te voir, Habibi. Tu as passé une bonne journée?  
\- La routine habituelle. Ça sent vraiment très bon.  
Le jeune tunisien sourit au plus âgé puis commença à servir tout le monde. Il ignorait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la routine dans un univers comme celui de Baal mais puisque ça voulait dire que tout allait bien, il n'allait pas faire de plus amples commentaires. Baal discuta un moment avec les filles, très heureux de savoir que leurs jouets et leurs chambres leur plaisait vraiment beaucoup. Amir dormait par ailleurs dans la sienne. C'était une soirée calme, tranquille. Familiale. C'était une sorte de paradis se disait-il en faisant la vaisselle une fois les filles parties. Pour lui, jeune Oméga rejeté, répudié, maudit, pire qu'un clébard galeux, cette ambiance lui avait manqué. A treize ans il était déjà privé de famille. La seule chose qui lui était vraiment restée de ce moment horrible où on le lapidait avant de le vendre sur le trottoir était les larmes de sa mère, illuminant ses yeux sombres. Le reste de son visage était caché par le voile. Elle pleurait mais elle n'avait pas bougé, elle n'avait pas essayé de le sauver. Il savait pourquoi, son père devait déjà la maudire de lui avoir donné une pute pour fils alors si elle avait essayé de l'aider, Dieu seul savait ce qu'il lui aurait fait. Il sursauta et tenta de se débattre quand l'autre le prit dans ses bras, ne l'ayant ni entendu ni vu arriver.  
\- C'est moi Nassim, ce n'est que moi.  
Il gémit, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. La prise se resserra sur lui. Ses mains agrippèrent les bras forts mais pas pour les éloigner, au contraire, pour se raccrocher à eux.  
\- Je suis désolé Habibi, tellement désolé...  
Il connaissait l'origine des traces sur la peau dorée. Il connaissait le passé de son Oméga sans même le demander. Il suffisait de connaître leur culture pour s'en douter. C'était malheureusement confirmé par les réactions du jeune homme qui sanglotait à s'en étouffer, dos à lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit dans cet état de faiblesse mais il acceptait son soutien. Ce qui était déjà d'une grande valeur. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir le chérir dès le début, le tirer de cet enfer au plus vite. Romulus avait été plus rapide et même si ça lui arrachait la gueule de l'avouer, son rival en affaires avait prit grand soin du garçon. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait enfin eut une raison valable de l'écorcher vif. Finalement, Nassim se tourna vers lui. Il avait les yeux gonflés, les joues rouges et son nez coulait. Baal sourit.  
\- Tu es magnifique, Nassim.  
Le concerné garda le silence quelques instants puis finit par glousser doucement avant de franchement éclater de rire. Il ne ressemblait à rien mais aux yeux de son partenaire destiné, il était sublime. Comment lutter contre cet amour inconditionnel?

\- J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à dormir et manger...  
Julien releva la tête des documents qu'il lisait, regardant Ewen qui était occupé à passer le balai dans le salon.  
\- Ton corps a besoin de ça pour s'adapter pleinement à ta grossesse, mon amour.  
\- Je sais bien mais j'ai peur de perdre le fil de mes études.  
\- Tu pourrais faire une pause et reprendre après.  
\- Hors de question. Je te l'ai dit et redit, je n'arrêterais pas le lycée!  
Le roux soupira profondément. Il comprenait ce que voulait dire Ewen, ne pas vouloir redoubler ni rater ses années lycée mais bon... Il serait plus simple pour lui d'arrêter et de reprendre ensuite plutôt que de jongler entre la grossesse et son année de seconde. Dans un sens, heureusement que ce n'était pas une année de baccalauréat. Sinon, Ewen aurait probablement paniqué encore plus. L'Oméga termina son ménage en une quinzaine de minutes puis contourna la table basse, quasi disparue sous le tas de paperasse, afin de venir s'installer sur les genoux de son Alpha. Il scruta les yeux noisette aux reflets ambrés, tellement beaux...  
\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose chaton?  
\- Je veux juste rester avec toi...  
\- D'accord, laisse moi finir avec ces papiers.  
\- Ils sont importants pour ton usine de textiles?  
\- Oui chéri.  
Ewen se cala contre lui, le laissant terminer sa lecture plus que rébarbative sur les taux de TVA. Jacob, le frère aîné, était un laborantin de talent mais il était de type Bêta. Julien lui n'était que le directeur d'une petite usine de textiles et pourtant il était de type Alpha. Le dernier frère, Alain, était aussi un Bêta et un libraire. Une famille qui somme toute avait parfaitement réussie sa vie et trouvée sa place dans la société. Jacob Jouy était connu et reconnu pour avoir inventé les suppresseurs Alpha, permettant à ceux-ci de brider leurs hormones et d'avoir une vie plus simple et rangée comme n'importe quel Bêta lambda. Son propre frère Julien en avait bénéficié le premier. Ewen savait que les trois frangins n'étaient pas du genre proches mais en cas de pépin, ils seraient là. Jacob avait aidé Julien avec ses soucis hormonaux, Julien avait aidé financièrement Alain au tout début pour ouvrir sa librairie. Une aide cachée d'ailleurs, pour ne pas froisser le concerné. Il trouvait ça vraiment important d'avoir une famille, aussi dysfonctionnelle qu'elle pouvait être.  
\- Julien, je veux voir mon père.  
\- Vraiment?  
\- ...Je veux être sûr qu'il aille bien.  
Le roux finit par hocher la tête. Il lui dit donc qu'ils iraient voir Wido le samedi suivant, si tant était que celui-ci veuille bien leur ouvrir la porte. Ewen ne voulait pas abandonner son père malgré que ce dernier l'ait vendu comme du bétail mais plus encore, il voulait le connaître. Sous son contrôle, il n'avait jamais osé poser de questions mais maintenant qu'il était détaché de lui et sous la protection de son Alpha, il voulait savoir. Et il se sentait assez fort pour le demander clairement. Pour savoir où on va, il faut déjà savoir d'où on vient. Ewen était décidé à percer ce mystère.  
Wido regardait l'écran de la télé où passait un documentaire sur les profondeurs océaniques. Cerbère dormait à ses pieds, l'énorme doberman ronflant comme un bienheureux, ses pattes arrières gigotant parfois dans son sommeil. Son verre de whisky en main, il se faisait l'effet d'un vivant déjà mort. Et ce n'était sans doute pas loin de la vérité. Son regard se posa sur la photo punaisée sur un coin de tableau, on y voyait Ewen l'air apeuré et âgé de quatre ans qui se tenait au jean de Wido, l'air aussi peu aimable que d'habitude. C'était l'assistante sociale qui avait prit une photo d'eux pour «commémorer le commencement d'une nouvelle vie» ou une niaiserie du genre. Ne sachant pas quoi en faire, il l'avait punaisé là en rentrant avec le mioche et n'y avait plus touché. C'était la seule photo qu'ils avaient. Il devrait la détacher puisque le gosse était parti mais il avait eut la flemme de le faire jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'avait pas défait sa chambre non plus. Il bu le fond de son verre cul sec puis se leva, se dirigeant vers le tableau mais fut interrompu par la sonnette. Il soupira, est-ce que c'était encore la voisine qui voulait lui filer de la bouffe? Elle semblait décider à le mettre dans son lit depuis que Ewen était parti en l'amadouant avec des tartes et des gratins. Il ouvrit en grand, les sourcils froncés et... se retrouva baba.  
\- Bonjour Père.  
\- Ewen? Julien.  
Si au début il était surprit, par la suite il était clairement glacial.  
\- On peut entrer?  
\- Toi oui, lui non.  
\- Mais Père...  
\- Je suis son Alpha, Wido. Là où il va, je le suis.  
\- Je te l'ai refusé mais tu l'as prit quand même. J'admire ton esprit sournois.  
Ewen comprit alors que Wido avait toujours su que Julien était un Alpha et comme lui était un Oméga, il avait toujours tout fait pour ne pas qu'ils se voient. Était-ce une manière étrange et maladroite de le protéger pendant cette période trouble de l'adolescence? Ewen tendit la main et la posa en douceur sur le bras de son père, se recevant de plein fouet son regard violine colérique. Ayant lui-même les yeux de cette teinte, du moins proche en coloris, il avait toujours aimé ceux-ci car les considérant comme un lien entre eux.  
\- S'il te plaît. Laisse-nous entrer, j'ai des choses à te dire.  
\- Pas longtemps.  
\- Merci.  
Wido retourna s'affaler sur son fauteuil favori et se resservit un verre de whisky. Cerbère leva la tête, prêt à grogner mais il reconnu Ewen et resta donc sagement couché. Il surveillait néanmoins Julien, prêt à réagir si son maître lui en donnait l'ordre.  
\- Tout d'abord Père, je suis vraiment heureux de voir que tu vas bien. Je m'inquiétais pour toi.  
\- Hm.  
\- J'ai vécu un temps avec Romulus, il est très gentil. Il a prit un autre Oméga à ma place, acceptant ainsi de me donner à Julien. Loïs est devenu mon ami et Romulus tient sa promesse de payer mes études.  
\- Je vois.  
\- Père, je suis enceint. Cette perspective m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir, à toi et à mes vrais parents. Mais au final, celui que je veux connaître c'est toi. On a vécu ensemble toutes ces années mais je ne sais rien de toi.  
\- Tu n'as pas été long à engrosser. Et il n'y a rien que tu ais besoin de savoir sur moi.  
Ewen baissa les yeux, sentant la main de Julien sur son épaule se resserrer. Il savait que son Alpha était en colère devant le dédain évident du Bêta assit devant eux. Mais Ewen ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau.  
\- Père, j'ai vu tes cicatrices, je t'ai entendu toutes ces nuits. Je veux savoir qui est celui qui m'a élevé.  
Le verre vide de whisky claqua contre la table basse, le petit brun ne sursauta pas et continua de le fixer.  
\- Sais-tu pourquoi je déteste les Omégas et leurs putains d'Alphas?  
\- Non. Dis le moi.  
\- Je suis né du ventre d'un Oméga. Il couchait avec tellement de mecs qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui était mon père. Pareil pour ma sœur quelques années plus tard. Tous les jours il y avait un ou plusieurs hommes à la maison et on entendait notre cher papa se faire prendre par tous les trous. Et il couinait de plaisir. Il payait le loyer et notre bouffe par cet argent dégueulasse. Et tu sais comment il a fini?  
\- ...N-Non...  
\- Mort d'épuisement. Il est mort dans un saloperie d'orgie avec des Alphas, ils l'ont baisé jusqu'à ce que son cœur lâche et il avait à peine quarante ans. Et ils l'ont laissé tel quel, couvert de leurs spermes, allongé là, les yeux ouverts et vitreux. Éléonore ne l'a pas vu, je le lui ai interdit et elle pense que je l'ai trouvé pendu.  
Wido se servit une nouvelle rasade de whisky qu'il avala cul sec encore une fois. Son haleine était fortement imprégné de l'odeur de l'alcool.  
\- Pour les cicatrices, il y a deux raisons. La première c'est qu'au début j'étais assez naïf pour croire que je devais défendre mon cher papa Oméga et alors je me faisais rouster par les Alphas ou n'importe quel autre mec prêt à payer pour lui prendre le cul. La deuxième c'est quand j'ai rencontré Blanche-Rose, après la mort de mon père et que Éléonore soit partie vivre de son coté. Elle domptait mes démons intérieurs à coups de fouet et de martinet. Puis elle s'est lassée. Alors gamin, heureux de savoir qui est ton père?  
Ewen avait les larmes aux yeux, une perle étant collée à ses long cils noirs mais ne coulant pas encore sur sa joue de porcelaine. Pourtant, il esquissa un très léger sourire.  
\- Mais tu m'as élevé malgré tout. Tu hais les Omégas parce que tu les penses faibles et dépravés mais tu m'as prit chez toi puis tu as attendu que je sois en âge et que tu trouves un bon parti pour moi.  
Wido renifla en réponse. Cerbère se rendormait gentiment puisque personne ne bougeait.  
\- Dis moi juste qui est ma mère. Tu le sais non?  
Il passa la main dans ses boucles blond cuivré, repoussant celles-ci de devant ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas vraiment parler d'elle.  
\- On était au lycée ensembles, elle n'avait pas de famille. Elle est morte dans un accident de voiture, celui qui a causé ta perte de mémoire et elle a dit qu'elle avait confiance en moi pour s'occuper de son mioche.  
\- Tu l'aimais?  
\- ...Je ne sais pas.  
Ewen se leva alors et s'approcha de son père, enjambant le doberman qui ne réagit pas. L'adulte lui, se recula jusqu'au fond du fauteuil presque tenté de fuir à l'approche du jeune homme. Le brun se pencha doucement et posa une bise délicate sur la joue barrée d'une cicatrice de son père.  
\- Je te préviendrais pour la naissance du bébé. Merci Père, au revoir.  
Wido ne dit rien mais ses yeux étaient un peu trop écarquillés, son souffle un peu trop rapide. Julien comprit alors que son si terrible ex-voisin était en fait terrorisé. Il avait peur du contact des Omégas. Sans doute parce qu'il se rappelait de la main de son propre père capable de branler une vingtaine de bites différentes dans la semaine et pourtant de caresser tendrement les cheveux de ses enfants avec cette même main. Le couple sorti de la maison et une fois dehors, Ewen fondit en larmes dans les bras de son compagnon.

Hendrich se réveilla en sursaut, l'aube pointait à peine selon ce qu'il pouvait deviner à travers le store fermé. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était là, squattant le minuscule appartement moscovite. Scandza dormait dans le canapé du salon/cuisine, tellement vieux qu'un ressort sortait de l'un des coussins. L'allemand finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la pièce précédemment citée afin de se servir un verre d'eau. Il fit le moins de bruit possible, le bu tranquillement puis il repassa devant le canapé. Les boucles blanches du russe semblaient presque scintiller dans les ténèbres, Hendrich avait déjà vu cet effet sur les cheveux de Gilbert. Machinalement, il s'agenouilla près du canapé et passa ses doigts dans la fine chevelure, ses pensées dérivant.  
A six mois de grossesse, son déni tomba à l'eau et Hendrich du faire face à la réalité, seul. Il avait du passer les examens seul et seul encore, il avait été faire les magasins pour s'organiser comme il pouvait. Enceint jusqu'au bout des yeux, il avait grimpé sur son vieil escabeau pour peindre la chambre d'un joli bleu poudré puis il avait collé une frise avec des petits chiots blancs et des poussins adorables. Seul, il avait monté le lit, la table à langer, l'armoire, le mobile au dessus du berceau. Seul encore il avait confectionné sa valise de maternité, s'était préparé à prévenir l'ambulance à temps. Il avait lu des manuels et des articles pour savoir comment s'occuper d'un bébé. Le jour J, il avait réussit à appeler l'ambulance et partir avec sa valise comme prévu. Ce fut seul qu'il accoucha, sa main tenue par celle de l'infirmière qui l'avait sans doute pris en pitié d'être justement seul à ce moment spécial. Hendrich avait beaucoup souffert à l'accouchement et tout le long de ces trois mois de grossesse il n'avait cessé de s'interroger sur l'amour qu'il pourrait apporter à ce bébé. Serait-il capable de l'aimer et le protéger alors qu'il n'était absolument pas voulu? Toutes les questions disparurent quand on posa sur lui le nourrisson, le petit être braillant et s'agitant contre lui. Hendrich l'avait câliné, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Hendrich...?  
Il sursauta, tiré de ses souvenirs par la voix rauque de Scandza.  
\- Désolé si je t'ai réveillé. Je m'en vais.  
\- Reste... Je veux que tu restes.  
\- ...Viens dormir dans le lit alors. Juste dormir.  
Scandza se figea puis se leva finalement, sa main liée à celle du grand blond qui le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre. Ils s'allongèrent, maladroit et inconfortable l'un près de l'autre. En fin de compte, ils se retrouvèrent face à face.  
\- Tu pensais à quoi?  
\- A la naissance de Gilbert et à ma peur de l'époque de ne pas être capable de l'aimer.  
\- Mais tu l'aimes.  
\- Oui, depuis la première seconde.  
\- Je voudrais le voir si il veut bien, je l'aime déjà. Je le sens.  
\- Il faudra le lui demander.  
\- Je ne veux pas te perdre Hendrich, pas maintenant que tu es là.  
Le concerné baissa les yeux. Leurs mains s'étaient naturellement enlacées, leurs corps s'étant rapprochés. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proches depuis l'arrivée en fanfare de l'allemand.  
\- J'ai envie de toi Hendrich.  
L'Oméga se tendit, déjà prêt à se reculer ou même à s'enfuir. Cette fois, Scandza le retint par le poignet, son autre main se posant sur l'arrondi de la hanche. Hendrich frissonna. Non, si il couchait à nouveau avec Scandza, il ne pourrait plus s'enfuir. Plus jamais. Le tee-shirt tomba un peu, dévoilant la morsure sur l'épaule de l'autre. La sienne, son marquage. Il l'avait enchaîné à lui.  
\- Les partenaires destinés sont une malédiction...  
\- Maudis moi pour l'éternité alors.  
\- Scandza, non...  
\- Je t'en prie Hendrich. Je t'aime et je t'ai attendu si longtemps. Me hais-tu encore?  
\- Je ne t'ai jamais haïs! Celui que je hais c'est moi...  
\- Si tu n'étais pas un Oméga, tu n'aurais peut-être jamais eut tes enfants. L'envisages-tu?  
\- ...Non, je les aime trop...  
Scandza se rapprocha et dans la faible lumière du jour naissant, les prunelles bleues plongèrent dans les violettes. Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre alors que leurs visages se rapprochaient, leurs nez se touchèrent puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. Un baiser doux puis de plus en plus passionné. Bien vite cela devint un jeu de lèvres, de langues et de dents.  
Leurs peaux pâles brillaient sous la faible lueur matinale, légèrement scintillante de sueur. Malgré le manque et les années de fantasmes, ils faisant l'amour calmement, tendrement. Hendrich se sentait tellement choyé, aimé, désiré, chérit... Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux tant il pensait ne pas mériter toute cette affection. Scandza l'embrassa à nouveau, les mains du blond se nouant sur sa nuque alors qu'il continuait à aller et venir en lui, gardant ce rythme tendre et patient. Et pourtant, Hendrich mouillait plus que jamais, tellement que les draps en seront tachés mais à ce moment précis il n'en avait cure. La chaleur, l'odeur, le poids du corps de Scandza sur lui, son sexe en lui, tout était mille fois plus important. Il avait attendu ça si longtemps.  
\- Plus... Scandza... plus...  
\- Si je fais plus... pas me retenir de... mordre...  
Garder cette situation sous contrôle lui demandait beaucoup de concentration et si il s'abandonnait plus au plaisir alors il ne pourrait pas se retenir et il allait effacer la morsure de Romulus par la sienne. Rien que l'idée le fit frissonner de plaisir et Hendrich geignit en le sentant grossir en creux de lui. Le blond se laissa faire encore un moment puis il repoussa l'autre, ignorant son regard interrogateur et un peu effrayé. Qu'il se rassure, il ne comptait pas le rejeter cette fois. Le si fier Hendrich se mit à quatre pattes puis laissa glisser le haut de son corps, ses mains venant écarter ses fesses. C'était la position d'un Oméga voulant s'accoupler, un Oméga se soumettant volontairement à son Alpha. Il croisa le regard bleu vitreux mais sérieux.  
\- Vient, Scandza...  
Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et il s'empara des hanches de l'autre, s'insinuant entre ses cuisses et guida son pénis à son entrée, faisant entrer sa longueur d'une seule poussée qui fit gémir et haleter son compagnon. Scandza se saisit des poignets du blond, tirant ses bras en arrière et le prenant alors fortement. Hendrich n'avait absolument aucun contrôle sur son corps, l'ayant entièrement livré au russe. Lui qui était si fier d'avoir gardé le contrôle sur sa vie tout au long de son existence, le voilà totalement soumit et à la merci d'un autre. C'était pleinement consentit et vraiment bon. Il gémissait et criait son plaisir, enfin honnête avec lui-même et en phase avec son Alpha.  
\- Hendrich... Hendrich... Hendrich...  
\- Hmm...Ahh, Scan...Oh! Sacandza...  
Il sentit le souffle de l'autre sur sa nuque humide, le russe se servant de son nez pour dégager les quelques longues mèches blondes encore là puis il pressa sa bouche sur l'épiderme. Hendrich frissonna, son corps s'agitant alors qu'il était proche de l'orgasme. Il sentit les dents de l'autre frotter sur sa peau puis il s'éloigna avant de finalement revenir, mordant profondément. L'Oméga jouit en un cri, son corps s'arquant contre celui de son Alpha, ignorant le léger filet de sang coulant dans son cou.  
\- Ne te repose pas encore, Hendrich...  
Son Alpha n'avait pas encore jouit lui et il allait se servir de son corps pour atteindre ses fins. Ce qui lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Oui, les Omégas prenaient un réel plaisir à l'idée de satisfaire leurs Alphas. C'était déjà vrai entre lui et Romulus mais avec Scandza, ce sentiment était encore plus fort.  
\- Prend moi... Encore...  
Le russe sourit et s'ingénia à le faire de nouveau crier et se tortiller. Ils avaient vingt ans d'amour à rattraper.


	8. Chapter 8

Pour info je publie aussi sur Wattpad et DeviantArt sous le même pseudo, si vous voulez connaître mes écrits hors fanfictions

* * *

Linois était ravi que son ami soit si plein de vie, c'était le cas de le dire. Du haut de ses cinq mois de grossesse, Loïs était en effet «plein de vie». Précisément, plein de celle grandissant en lui. Et Linois mettait un point d'honneur à l'aider au maximum pendant les cours et parfois en dehors. Pourtant, son regard était fixé sur trois choses de façon alternative, profitant d'une sortie entre potes. Petit 1, le ruban noir autour du cou de Loïs, petit 2, le torse de celui-ci et enfin petit 3, le ventre rebondit. Loïs pour le moment était bien trop occupé à dévorer une gaufre sucre/chocolat/chantilly pour se rendre compte de l'observation intense dont il était l'objet.  
\- Loïs, tu sais que tu es horriblement attirant?  
Il cligna des yeux, regardant son ami aux beaux cheveux bleu pastel avec un air d'innocence à damner un Saint.  
\- Tu es fécondé, ton odeur a changé. Elle est encore plus douce et sucrée. Ton Alpha a bien fait de te faire porter un collier.  
Il passa sa main sur la bande de satin noir à son cou, en effet, Romulus le lui avait fait porter pour qu'il soit plus tranquille et pour se sentir plus en sécurité. Et ça le rassurait que sa marque ne soit plus exposée aux yeux de tous. Cette marque était très intime après tout.  
\- J'oublie souvent que tu es un Alpha toi aussi. Ton odeur et ta présence ne sont pas écrasantes comme les autres.  
\- Je comprends. Mais là tout de suite, je me sens très Alpha.  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- J'ai un Oméga enceint sous les yeux, j'ai l'instinct de le protéger. Ce n'est pas plus mal sans doute. Mais du coup, j'ai des envies par rapport à ce même Oméga.  
\- Tu veux coucher avec moi?  
Loïs avait instinctivement reculé, son bras se plaçant devant son ventre. Il adorait toujours autant faire l'amour avec Romulus malgré sa grossesse avancée mais l'idée d'un autre dans son corps était proprement insupportable. Linois lui prit la main et l'embrassa doucement.  
\- Calme, bel oiseau. Tu sais bien que je ne te ferais jamais aucun mal.  
\- Je sais Lin mais... Je ne peux pas le contrôler.  
\- Je ne parlais pas de te faire l'amour.  
\- De quoi alors?  
\- Je sens l'odeur de ton lait et j'ai envie d'y goûter. C'est très perturbant de le penser mais alors de l'avouer...  
Loïs était au courant de ce fait. C'était même devenu un jeu sexuel avec Mumus, apparemment, le lait d'un Oméga produisait un effet aussi attirant que leur lubrification génitale, niveau attirance sexuelle pour les Alphas. Cette information l'avait fait rire au début, trouvant cela parfaitement ridicule. Ce n'était que du lait non? Il savait maintenant d'expérience que c'était véritablement le cas. Probablement à cause des taux hormonaux qui crevaient le plafond. Voyant que son silence avait plongé Linois dans l'embarras le plus total, il tenta d'y remédier par une petite blague.  
\- Promis je te garderais un biberon de coté.  
Soulagé que l'Oméga ne lui en veuille pas de réagir à lui, il sourit à son tour. La discussion prit alors une tournure bien plus légère, Linois discutant du futur modèle de robe qu'il voulait confectionner, profitant des conseils avisés de son ami, lui aussi apprenti couturier.

L'autre jeune père s'était également rendu compte de ce genre de choses et comme Loïs, Ewen avait écopé d'un collier. Parfois, les Omégas portaient un collier simplement pour faire croire aux Alphas qu'ils étaient pris et du coup on leur fichait plus facilement la paix, même si ils n'étaient pas réellement marqués. Un moyen simple de se protéger et c'était toujours bon à prendre. Ewen n'en avait pas porté avant que Julien ne l'emmène dans cette boutique spécialisée dans les besoins des Omégas. On pouvait y trouver toutes sortes de choses, dont des vêtements de grossesse. Ewen y avait acheté quelques blouses confortables et des pantalons élastiques pour se sentir à l'aise dans ses fringues. Julien n'avait pas pu résister à lui choisir un collier sublime alors que Ewen se serait contenté d'un tout simple comme celui de Loïs. Mais non, il arborait donc une large bande de dentelles noires, très ouvragées mais suffisamment serrées pour faire leur boulot, soit cacher sa marque. Il y avait un étage consacré à la sexualité Oméga, ils y allèrent pour voir ce qu'il y avait. Ewen avait ouvert de grands yeux en voyant le long, et très fourni, rayon des sex-toys avec un si large choix de vibros. Il y avait aussi un rayon consacré à des tenues plus que olé olé et de la lingerie adaptée à la physionomie masculine. Julien ne résista pas à acheter quelques ensembles, ignorant royalement les joues rouges de son Oméga qui se voyait mal porter ce... string? Même un string semblait plus couvrant! Ce truc était un timbre poste... Il y avait aussi cependant un rayon plus «pharmaceutique» là on pouvait trouver des crèmes, des lotions et des onguents. Ewen mit dans son panier une crème anti-vergetures, voulant conserver la belle peau de son ventre même si sa nature Oméga lui permettait de limiter ce genre de désagréments. Leur beauté était leur arme pour rester en vie, biologiquement parlant. Il prit une huile de massage permettant une meilleure circulation sanguine, super pour ses jambes lourdes, un gel anesthésiant pour soulager sa poitrine endolorie et enfin, un petit lubrifiant qu'il trouva amusant pour le goût pomme-kiwi. Il ignora le commentaire de Julien lui chuchotant à l'oreille que rien ne pouvait avoir meilleur goût que la sève coulant d'entre ses cuisses. Ce magasin terminé, ils allèrent dans un autre cette fois spécialisé pour les bébés. Il était après tout à la moitié de sa gestation, il était temps de commencer à tout préparer. Le magasin de puériculture était immense, véritablement immense.  
\- On dirait qu'il y a un plan. Un peu comme dans les IKEA.  
\- Je doute qu'on y trouve des petits crayons à papier qu'on puisse piquer, soupira Ewen, déjà fatigué à l'idée de parcourir toutes ces allées.  
Julien l'enlaça tendrement, posant un baiser léger dans son cou, ses lèvres frôlant la dentelle du cache. Plus serein, Ewen lui prit la main et ils avancèrent, observant les différentes chambres d'expositions. Ne souhaitant pas savoir si c'était un garçon ou une fille, ils refusaient donc de tomber dans le sempiternel bleu ou rose. Ewen souhaitait une chambre jaune pâle avec des oursons comme motif, ce à quoi acquiesça son Alpha. Celui-ci parlementa longuement avec plusieurs vendeurs pour trouver le lit le plus sécuritaire possible et le commanda en bois clair afin qu'il s'accorde à la chambre. Le jeune brun quand à lui jeta son dévolu sur un très belle chaise à bascule, il s'y voyait déjà, berçant le bébé. Le directeur d'usine ajouta celle-ci à leur liste. En achats immédiats, ils repartirent donc avec des pots de peinture, des fresques que Ewen voulait découper lui-même, des peluches, des étagères et quelques vêtements pour nouveau-né. Ils viendront chercher les objets commandés soit le lit, la chaise, l'armoire et la table à langer plus tard.  
Ewen était allongé sur le canapé, un livre calé contre son ventre rond. Julien était assit à coté et s'occupait de masser les pieds, les chevilles et les jambes de son chéri. Au début il refusait mais maintenant, il adorait ce petit moment de bonheur quotidien. Récemment, ils avaient rendu visite à Alain qui vivait tranquille avec son petit-ami qui était aussi son assistant libraire. Comme d'habitude, le libraire n'avait pas été très aimable avec son frère aîné mais avec le jeune homme, il était bien plus conciliant. Jacob ne s'était pas libéré mais il parlait par mail ou texto avec son frangin de temps à autre. Il avait cependant le temps de se tringler quelques nanas, un luxe, rappelons le. Être un prodige de la science lui permettait d'accéder aux femmes, tout bêtement. Ewen sorti brutalement de ses pensées en posant une main sur son ventre, relevant ses yeux violets brillants d'émotion vers son compagnon.  
\- Alpha, notre bébé vient de bouger...  
Julien sourit alors franchement et se pencha pour poser sa main au même endroit, sentant un léger coup.  
\- C'est merveilleux. Tu es un parfait Oméga.  
Ce n'était pas rabaissant, ce n'était pas malsain. C'était simplement un couple reconnaissant la place de l'autre et reconnaissant à quel point il était parfait dans son rôle. Une très belle preuve d'osmose dans leur relation.

Romulus était fatigué bien que ça semblait stupide. Après tout, il n'avait plus que quatre Omégas à gérer au lieu de six. Perdre Nassim avait été une chose mais perdre Hendrich avait été un sacré coup. Hendrich était le premier Oméga auquel il s'était lié. Ils avaient été compagnons pendant plus de vingt ans et maintenant, il n'était plus là. Il n'avait pas quitté ses fonctions car Romulus ne pouvait nier son professionnalisme et qu'il n'était pas assez mesquin pour le virer pour des raisons personnelles. Hendrich avait été sa bouée de sauvetage, un point commun avec Baal s'étant raccroché à Falcata, finalement. L'italien se versa un verre de vin qu'il bu lentement. Il était dans une suite hôtelière classe mais seul. Voir Florentina maintenant l'aurait davantage déprimé. Bien sûr il aurait pu faire monter des Omégas escort-boys et passer une soirée 100% sexe mais ça ne le tentait plus. Hendrich lui manquait. Désabusé, il ouvrit son ordinateur portable et lança un appel Skype. L'étau serrant son cœur se relâcha quand il aperçu le blond sur son écran. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en un chignon lâche et désordonné, et il portait ses fines lunettes bleues aidant ses yeux fatigués. Lui-même devait avoir une sale tronche.  
\- Tu as très mauvaise mine Rom.  
Bah tiens! Il aurait dû parier, il aurait gagné.  
\- Par contre toi, ton teint est excellent.  
\- Je t'en remercie.  
Et c'était vrai. Hendrich était sublime depuis toujours mais là, il rayonnait. Et ses rides, bien que légères, étaient moins marquées. Romulus savait que le lien entre partenaires destinés aidait à «soigner» l'autre, d'où cette cure de jouvence.  
\- Je suppose que ton ruskov a bien meilleure mine lui aussi.  
\- En effet, Scandza se porte mieux. Rom, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé?  
\- Pour prendre des nouvelles.  
\- Et la vraie raison?  
\- Tu penses que je mens?  
\- Comme tu respires. Je te connais Rom, vraiment. Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as appelé?  
Un silence s'installa, l'italien en profita pour boire à nouveau et passer sa main dans ses cheveux défaits.  
\- Tu me manques. Je ne me sens plus la force de lutter sans toi.  
\- Arrête alors. Tu as laissé Théodose dans le silence le plus complet, il ignore tout de toi et de lui-même. Ce n'est pas un choix, tu le lui as imposé.  
\- Et alors quoi? Je jette mes Omégas à la poubelle et Florentina avec? Je suis marié à elle. Et je l'aime.  
\- Tu es un Alpha, je suis celui qui t'a sauvé avant que tu ne tombes en rut. En fréquentant Florentina, tu n'avais plus jamais touché un seul Oméga, tu as rejeté celui qui est ton destiné et ça te rendait fou. Tu te souviens de ce que tu as ressenti à ce moment là? Ce manque atroce et douloureux, tu m'aurais violé si je ne t'avais pas déjà cédé. Avoue-le.  
Romulus propulsa le verre à travers la pièce, celui-ci s'écrasant avec fracas contre le mur. Hendrich avait l'air profondément triste, touché par la détresse de Romulus et si il était à proximité, et pas lié à son véritable Alpha, il aurait immédiatement fait don de son corps pour effacer cette tristesse, cette souffrance, cette profonde douleur.  
\- Tu dois y réfléchir. Les autres sauront se trouver des Alphas si tu les aides et tu pourras toujours être le père de leurs enfants. Ils seront toujours à toi.  
\- Flo...  
\- N'utilise pas ta femme comme une excuse. Elle voit ta souffrance depuis trente ans et elle souffre d'en être la cause. Parle avec elle, vos fils sont grands.  
\- ...Quand bien même. Théodose vit avec une femme depuis des années.  
\- Vivait, c'est un homme qu'il fréquente maintenant. Essaye, il est à toi pour peu que tu le veuilles. Et il le voudra aussi. Qui refuserait une union parfaite?  
Le millionnaire éclata de rire, un rire tout sauf heureux.  
\- Tu veux dire, qui à part nous deux?  
Hendrich lui rendit un sourire amusé, reconnaissant l'étrangeté de la situation.  
\- Oui, à part nous deux.  
\- J'y réfléchirais. Merci Hendrich et... bonne continuation, tout ça.  
\- N'hésite pas à rappeler. Je suis et serais toujours ton ami.  
\- Je le note.  
La conversation se termina et Romulus referma son ordinateur. Il le mit en sécurité puis bu le vin directement au goulot de la bouteille. Une fois assez bourré à son goût, il s'affala sur le lit moelleux. Il tenta de se réapproprier l'image de Théodose... Oui, ça lui revenait. Ses yeux verts à l'éclat doré et cette chevelure d'un chaud brun, légèrement bouclée avec une ou deux mèches rebelles. Le grain doré de sa peau de par ses origines turques et italiennes. Et sa voix oh bonté divine, sa voix... Il se souvenait qu'elle était belle mais impossible de s'en rappeler le son exact. Il soupira, Loïs allait accoucher dans quatre mois. Il devait tenir le coup encore un peu, attendre que le bébé grandisse. Abandonner un Oméga enceint ou tout juste père serait un acte inconsidéré, à bien des niveaux. Mais n'empêche que la pensée de Théo, sans Hendrich pour faire écran, était des plus obsédantes...

Victoria était à la maternelle, Jack et Zayne étaient au collège et Wyatt au lycée. Il n'y avait que Shawn qui n'était pas à l'école. Charles avait été surprit de la demande de son fils celui-ci lui ayant dit qu'il avait prit un rendez-vous chez le médecin et son souhait de l'accompagner. Naturellement, il avait accepté. Les voilà donc tout deux assis dans la salle d'attente du docteur Auguste Autheville. Un docteur très réputé dans le domaine des Alphas, en étant un lui-même. Fait surprenant, il vivait à la fois avec une femme Bêta et un Oméga, il s'était ainsi créé un équilibre parfait entre ses envies humaines et celles instinctives. Mais là n'était pas le sujet. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir la silhouette de ce grand homme aux cheveux bruns coupés courts et de perçants yeux couleur olive, ses lunettes grises bien posées sur son nez aquilin. Il portait une blouse blanche sur une chemise de même couleur, portant une cravate grise rayée de rouge, très classe avec un pantalon cigarette noir et des chaussures de même couleur. Charles se sentit honteusement rougir devant cet Alpha si séduisant et Shawn se sentit vaguement irrité.  
\- Le jeune Shawn Bolton? Et son père.  
\- C'est nous.  
Ils se levèrent et entrèrent dans le cabinet, après avoir serré la main du praticien. Il s'assit face à eux et regarda l'adolescent.  
\- Donc, Shawn, tu as dix-sept ans et tu es de type Alpha. Tu fais un mètre soixante-quinze pour soixante-cinq kilos. Tous tes vaccins sont à jour, aucunes maladies ou anomalies à signaler. Correct?  
\- Ouais doc.  
\- Bien. Pourquoi me voir alors?  
\- Je veux les suppresseurs.  
\- Et votre père est d'accord?  
Charles ne l'était pas vraiment en fait. Il était très fier d'avoir donné naissance à un Alpha aussi beau que son fils mais il comprenait malgré tout ses motivations.  
\- Je sais que mon accord n'est pas nécessaire mais nous en avons discuté alors nous sommes venus ensemble.  
\- C'est une bonne chose, décida le docteur.  
\- Alors je peux les avoir?  
\- Ne sois pas si pressé jeun homme, explique moi d'abord pourquoi tu les veux.  
Shawn expliqua alors à nouveau ses motivations: son hétérosexualité, ses instincts qui le dérangeaient au quotidien, son désarroi par rapport aux Omégas. Ce dernier point fut compliqué à expliquer en ayant son Daddy juste à coté mais il y parvint. Shawn respectait la condition Oméga, profondément mais il ne voulait pas se lier à eux. C'était un poids bien trop lourd que de parvenir à être un Alpha digne de ce nom.  
\- Les suppresseurs ne sont pas à vie, je peux te faire une prescription pour un an mais tu reviendras me voir tous les trois mois pour être sûr que ça va. Dès que tu les arrêteras, tout reviendra à la normale.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Ça ne sera pas facile, tu te sentiras fatigué. Moins alerte. Être un Bêta n'est pas si simple que ça pourrait le sembler. Tu auras moins de force, de vitesse. Tu vas perdre les inconvénients Alpha mais les avantages aussi.  
\- Mais je vais m'y habituer, non?  
\- Oui, c'est surtout les trois premiers mois le plus dur. Si tu as la volonté nécessaire, ça se passera.  
Shawn acquiesça puis se soumit à un rapide check-up avant de recevoir sa prescription. Ils remercièrent le médecin puis allèrent à la pharmacie où le vieux derrière le comptoir lançait un regard peu amène au garçon. Charles lui lança à son tour un regard noir, le faisant presque se ratatiner sur place. Non mais. Une fois dans la voiture pour rentrer à la maison, l'ambiance était un peu moins tendue.  
\- Daddy, je t'aime vraiment, ce n'est pas contre toi si je fais ça.  
\- Je le sais mon bébé.  
\- Je ne suis pas un bébé...  
\- Tu le seras toujours pour moi. Comme tes frères et sœur. Je vous suivrais et vous soutiendrais quoiqu'il m'en coûte. C'est mon rôle.  
\- Les Omégas sont tous autant dévoués? A leurs enfants et à leur Alpha?  
\- La plupart oui. La très grande majorité.  
Shawn se retourna vers la vitre de la voiture, le paysage urbain défilant sous ses yeux. Il voulait être Bêta et tenter de trouver une fille. Et si ça ne lui convenait pas, il reviendrait à sa nature première. Pourtant, savoir que son père était avec lui le rassurait beaucoup. L'adolescent était respectueux de Romulus mais il était élevé par Charles, son modèle c'était lui. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il voyait son père si fort et si déterminé malgré son type Oméga que ça le gênait de devoir en avoir un à lui. Surtout si il tombait sous le charme de l'Oméga stéréotypé: petit, fin, docile à souhaits. Maquillé et habillé comme une nana. Il y en avait pas mal encore même si la tendance s'effaçait. Quitte à tomber pour des yeux de biche et des hanches ondulantes sur talons aiguilles, autant que ça soit une vraie femme avait-il décidé.

Falcata se déhanchait avec passion sur la piste de danse, une boîte parisienne à la mode, remplie de gens en chaleur. Enfin, pas «en chaleur» au sens propre. Alphas, Bêtas et Omégas se frottaient les uns les autres dans un fouillis de corps excités. Falcata souhaitait oublier les yeux bleu sombre de Baal et la sensation divine de son corps contre le sien. Rien de mieux que d'essayer de se faire tringler pour cela. Autant appeler un chat, un chat! Il portait un leggings en simili cuir noir avec par dessus une tunique cintrée dorée, rappel de ses baskets de même couleur. Ses boucles étaient rassemblées en un chignon savamment coiffé-décoiffé. Il attirait beaucoup l'attention, bien qu'il ne soit pas un frais mignon de vingt piges. Très vite, un homme s'approcha de lui. Beau, fin et blond. Des cheveux en bataille, des yeux bleu-vert, une odeur exquise. La beauté mâle se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille par dessus la musique.  
\- Je m'appelle Esus, et toi?  
\- Falcata.  
\- Cool! Célib et libre?  
\- Libre comme l'air, Esus!  
Ils se sourirent et dansèrent collés-serrés, les mains de Falcata allant se perdre sur le tee-shirt orange, tâtant la marchandise qu'il trouva délicieuse. Esus avait le corps musclé sous une peau satinée. Rien à voir avec la constitution purement mâle et viril de Baal. L'homme en face de lui sentait la forêt et la fraîcheur. Délicieux.  
\- Alpha, tu sens vraiment très bon.  
\- Toi aussi, tu exhales quelque chose de chaud. C'est terriblement tentateur.  
Falcata se perdit dans ces yeux là, subitement éclairé d'un spot vert, leur donnant un éclat émeraude qui effaça le bleu de ses iris. Est-ce qu'il ne méritait pas enfin un Alpha qui s'occuperait de lui? Qui le traiterait tel la Princesse tant attendue? Baal avait été gentil mais il ne s'était pas donné l'occasion de s'attacher à lui.  
\- Vraiment libre, Oméga?  
\- Totalement, très cher Alpha oh combien viril.  
Esus éclata de rire, très amusé par cette répartie. Dans les hautes sphère ça se faisait encore de s'appeler par classe mais sans le sentiment de réelle appartenance et sérénité que pouvait éprouver un couple. C'était une sorte de politesse bizarre. En réponse Falcata se frotta encore plus à lui, ses bras enlaçant la nuque blonde puis son nez fourrageant dans son cou. Embrasser et lécher cette peau était sublime. Il en adorait le goût. Esus en profitait pour masser son cul, appréciant sa rondeur et sa fermeté. Il ne fallu que quelques minutes pour que son nez capte l'odeur délicieuse de la mouille de l'Oméga. Esus était un jeune riche de vingt-cinq ans et il avait couché avec pas mal d'Omégas et de Bêtas, cependant jamais il n'avait sentit une odeur aussi entêtante.  
\- Falcata, sortons d'ici.  
Il hocha la tête. Ils se prirent par la main et sortirent de la boîte, sentant d'autres mains les caresser au passage. C'était immensément sensuel mine de rien.  
Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas rentré avec un Alpha au pif, trouvé dans un bar ou une boîte. Falcata passait de bras en bras depuis des années, on pourrait le traiter de pute. On pourrait lui dire qu'il était le pire pour l'image des Omégas, profitant de sa beauté pour se faire sauter par n'importe qui. Et aimant ça. Il n'avait presque jamais dit non à une partie de jambes en l'air, il avait fait des plans à plusieurs. Il s'était déjà fait attacher, un peu maltraiter, jouant ce rôle d'Oméga docile. Mais justement, il _jouait_. Ce n'était pas sa vraie personnalité, son caractère était plus fort que ça.  
\- Tu es superbe, Falcata.  
\- Je suis mannequin haute-couture.  
Métier qu'il exerçait avec brio depuis des années. Il s'était envoyé une bonne partie du staff mais s'était un peu calmé en rencontrant Baal. N'étant pas liés, il continuait pourtant à coucher à droite et à gauche. Ils arrivèrent dans un appartement luxueux, dans un quartier sympa de Paris. Falcata n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier la décoration moderne car il fut tiré dans la chambre et tomba sur le lit. Il couina légèrement en sentant le poids de l'autre tomber sur lui. Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement, se touchant allègrement.  
\- Tu n'es pas marqué...  
\- Nan... Jamais...  
\- Mais putain, tu sens si bon... Mais... y'a de l'Alpha sur toi...  
\- Je vivais avec l'un d'eux mais il s'est lié.  
\- Qui oserait t'abandonner?  
\- Baal Hammon l'a fait.  
\- Cet homme est fou, décréta Esus en fondant sur son cou pour l'embrasser.  
Ces simples mots le perturbèrent quelques instants. Baal était-il fou de l'avoir abandonné? Peut-être mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, ni lui d'ailleurs. Ils n'avaient pas décidé. Si Nassim n'avait pas croisé son chemin, peut-être serait-il à lui. Il n'était pas amoureux de Baal mais il avait été son compagnon de vie pendant longtemps.  
\- Baise-moi Esus... Vite...  
\- Ça arrive, t'inquiète pas.  
Le blond glissa entre ses jambes pour lui offrir une fellation du tonnerre de Dieu. Oh c'était si bon... Mine de rien, pas mal d'Alphas préféraient recevoir ce genre d'attention que d'en donner. Mais celui-ci le faisait et diablement bien. Le bel ibérique gémissait divinement, une musique sublime selon l'avis du plus jeune. Il ne le mena pourtant pas au bout de la chose, sa langue descendant entre les deux globes charnus de ses fesses. Un coussin calé sous le dos de Falcata, il remonta les jambes dorées pour pouvoir lécher le lubrifiant naturel qui s'écoulait de ce joli petit orifice.  
\- Hm...Nah... Esus...  
Encore. Il voulait l'entendre,le sentir et le goûter encore. Il avait un goût sensationnel. Il ne se lassait pas de le laper encore et encore, provoquant moult gémissements de sa part. Esus fini pourtant par se redresser, ses lèvres humides et brillantes de ce fluide. Dominant de sa hauteur l'Oméga à la respiration affolé, étalé sur le lit, il posa la main sur son propre sexe et commença à se branler. Les yeux verts de Falcata ne quittaient pas ce pénis, observant avec une gourmandise non feinte cette main monter et descendre sur cette hampe dure et gonflée.  
\- Ohhh... Esus... Vient, vient...  
\- J'arrive...  
Esus se laissa tomber sur lui, l'embrassant profondément alors qu'il guidait sa verge contre cet anneau de chair qui le tentait. Il rentra sans grandes difficultés, avalant le gémissement à la source. C'était si bon à l'intérieur de lui, si chaud, si accueillant. Définitivement meilleur que le vagin d'une femme et pourtant, il en avait connu. Il était même meilleur que les autres Omégas. Falcata avait ses mains dans le dos de l'autre, ses ongles griffant doucement la peau à mesure que l'autre se mettait en mouvement. Front contre front, ils se déhanchaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs peaux se collant et claquant selon leur rythme. A ce moment là, Falcata avait complètement zappé qu'il n'avait pas prit de pilule car aujourd'hui, il aurait dû prendre une injection. Il avait oublié que l'Alpha occupé à le baiser n'avait pas mit de capote. Il avait oublié que si il avait tellement envie de sexe, que si il mouillait tellement, que si il faisait si chaud c'était parce que ses putains de chaleur commençaient ce soir même. Pourtant à ce moment précis, il s'en fichait complètement. Advienne que pourra.

Gilbert était débordé par des dizaines de demandes pour organiser les mariages de telle ou telle personne. Celui de l'aînée de la famille Braginski, la fille de Kievan, un magna du pétrole en Russie, avait fait grandement parlé. Tout avait été parfait. Réglé comme du papier à musique. Sublime, classe, tout s'étant déroulé avec une perfection frisant l'irréel. Et Gilbert en tirait une fierté immense. Cela étant, il était aussi dorénavant un Oméga lié. Pour être tranquille, il portait une bande de tissu blanc, cachant la morsure de son Alpha. Il n'en avait pas honte mais il ne voulait pas qu'on le ramène à ça. Bien sûr il aurait pu faire comme son père, toujours garder une chemise avec col ou ce genre de chose mais enfin, il portait toutes sortes de vêtements pour s'adapter à toutes les demandes de mariage farfelues possibles et imaginables. Ivan s'était d'ailleurs installé en France avec lui, dans son appartement. Leur cohabitation se passait plutôt bien malgré leurs avis qui s'affrontaient souvent. Ivan était habitué aux Omégas de son pays, des beautés slaves superbes mais encore plus soumises que les filles qu'on vendaient avant. C'était pourtant le même but, faire du fric sur leur beauté. Mais même en tant qu'Oméga lié, c'était toujours de jolies poupées, parlant peu, souvent pour dire un discours apprit par cœur, glorifiant la grandeur de leur Alpha, sa bonté à leur égard et un bonheur conjugal parfait. Que tout cela fut réel ou pas, quelle importance? Aux galas et aux repas de famille tout semblait idyllique. Gilbert passa justement un coup de téléphone à son compagnon.  
\- Yo Ivan! Commande un énorme plateau de sushis pour ce soir. Avec du wasabi.  
\- Si tu veux. Autre chose?  
\- De la bière. J'en ai au frais mais reprends en au cas où.  
\- J'adore ton coté Alpha refoulé, Gil.  
\- Fais pas chier, je te demande d'acheter à bouffer pour ce soir, pas d'être nu et à quatre pattes pour récurer le sol.  
\- Je garde cette idée pour l'appliquer sur toi.  
\- Va te faire foutre.  
\- Par toi, l'idée est tentante.  
Gilbert rougit d'un coup et raccrocha brutalement. Il avait le souffle court et il se sentait tellement humide qu'il pourrait presque croire qu'il s'était pissé dessus. Glamour oui. Mais putain de bordel de merde! L'Oméga prenant le cul de son Alpha... C'était un tabou. Physiquement parlant, un Oméga n'avait aucun souci à bander avec un mec et par conséquent, pourrait tout à fait le prendre mais leur inclination naturelle n'était pas de ce bord. Encore moins avec un Alpha qui lui, n'était pas élevé dans l'optique d'avoir une bite dans le cul. Surtout pas celle d'un mec pouvant tomber en cloque. Il soupira un grand coup puis se réfugia dans les toilettes pour se branler un coup, évacuer la tension, se faire un brin de beauté afin d'être présentable et de repartir au boulot.  
Ivan sourit à son téléphone, bêtement. Gilbert était tellement à mille lieues de l'idéal Oméga Est-Européen. L'Union Européenne et son obsession des droits de l'Homme avait depuis longtemps instauré tout un tas de grandes règles pour enrayer puis totalement, plus ou moins, faire disparaître les trafics Omégas et les abus divers et variés. La Russie n'étant pas concernée par ça, il y avait toujours cet Eldorado de l'Oméga que l'on pouvait former à sa guise dans une Maison afin qu'il soit prêt à l'emploi une fois vendu. Il en avait tellement vu des gens de ce genre, des personnes dépossédées de tout même leur humanité parfois que ça l'avait dégoûté profondément. Pas des Omégas en eux-mêmes mais de ce type d'exploitation. Il avait donc décidé de chercher un compagnon ailleurs mais n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il allait se lier au wedding planner de sa sœur aînée. Un Oméga fort et fier, aussi beau qu'intelligent. Une perle qu'il considérait comme un trésor incomparable.  
\- Bon de la bière et des sushis.  
Il se leva et parti en ses flâneries dans l'immense galerie marchande, il dégota quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Gilbert accepterait-il de le porter, ça, ce n'était pas sûr mais Dieu qu'il serait sexy. Pour le grand russe, son Oméga n'était pas un jouet qu'il pouvait customiser. C'était un compagnon à part entière et son avis était capital. Une relation saine finalement. Lui acheter de la lingerie ou lui acheter des sushis, il le faisait pour lui faire plaisir, pas pour l'asservir ni pour lui obéir. Seulement l'impulsion naturelle de faire plaisir à celui partageant sa vie.


	9. Chapter 9

Nous sommes à deux pas de la fin les amis!

Merci à toi Anonyme comme toujours!

Alors, HelloEmse, j'ai lu pas mal d'Omegaverse également et j'ai pioché un peu partout. Je suis heureuse que mes OCs te plaisent (ils sont nombreux et bon, on pourrait s'y perdre x) ) Oui Théodose est le nom d'un Empereur connu de l'Empire Romain d'Orient. C'est tout à fait voulu ^^ Concernant une fiction Omegaverse, j'en ai lu une en quatre tomes (toujours en cours) que j'ai dévoré en quelques jours, "Les Instinctifs" de Delaqua, ici sur Fanfiction, rubrique TV Shows puis Supernatural. Donc si ça te tente bonne lecture et merci encore pour ta review!

* * *

Loïs s'assit avec joie sur l'un des bancs bordant l'entrée de son lycée. A huit mois et demi de grossesse, il se sentait plus lourd qu'un cachalot. Il avait arrêté l'école à sept mois, les médecins préférant qu'il reste tranquille pour cette première grossesse. Mais là, il voulait absolument parler à Linois en face à face. Bien sûr il aurait pu le faire venir à la maison mais il voulait prendre l'air aussi. Héraklès avait bien prit la nouvelle concernant son Alpha, ou plutôt, le fait que ce dernier l'abandonne. Le grec n'avait presque plus de chaleurs suite aux difficultés de son unique enfantement alors il n'était pas vraiment nécessiteux d'un Alpha. Sadiq avait décidé de fêter l'événement en demandant son compagnon en mariage. Concernant Francis, Arthur serait sans doute plus rassuré de pouvoir choisir un Alpha potable pour son compagnon Oméga plutôt que de devoir supporter encore et toujours Romulus. Concernant Charles, il pouvait sûrement grâce à ses connaissances se trouver quelqu'un de bien. Lui, il était enceint jusqu'au bout des yeux et serait vraiment en très mauvaise posture sans Alpha. Machinalement, le brun caressa son ventre. Il protégerait cet enfant, coûte que coûte.  
\- Loïs? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
\- Oh, Linois! Je t'attendais en fait.  
Son ami aux cheveux bleus s'assit près de lui, sous ce temps plus que clément du mois de Juin. Heureusement, il ne faisait pas trop chaud sinon le futur père serait vraiment mal à l'aise.  
\- J'ai des choses très importantes à te dire, Lin.  
\- Oh, d'accord.  
\- Romulus... Eh bien, il va finir par me quitter. Il aide ses autres Omégas à se trouver de nouveaux Alphas. Bien sûr je suis enceint et il ne compte pas me lâcher de sitôt mais je me dois de me préparer. Je vais avoir un enfant, je ne peux pas accepter ne serait-ce qu'une forme d'insécurité.  
\- Pourquoi ce revirement de la part de Vargas...?  
\- Son partenaire destiné. Il va probablement donner le divorce à sa femme aussi. Ou garder les deux amours de sa vie, je ne sais pas.  
\- Oh, je vois...  
Loïs se tourna vers son ami et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Lui faisant comprendre à quel point c'était important pour lui. Cependant, il attendit que les autres personnes soient parties ou suffisamment éloignées. Ce que Loïs avait à dire était hautement personnel et le dévoiler ainsi, dehors, était franchement limite mais la situation pressait à son sens.  
\- Linois, je suis enceint de plus de huit mois, je commence à nidifier, je ne devrais même pas être ici.  
Linois sourit bêtement à la mention de nidification. Lors des deux derniers mois d'une grossesse Oméga, ce dernier prenait possession exclusive d'un endroit ou d'une pièce entière qu'il allait remplir de couvertures, de coussins et de vêtements portant l'odeur à la fois de l'Oméga et de l'Alpha, il y passerait ensuite le premier mois d'existence de son nourrisson, celui-ci ne serait alors pas terrifié par l'odeur puissante de son père Alpha. Et puis tout simplement, il était très Alpha de fondre devant le comportement absolument adorable d'un Oméga construisant son nid et s'y lovant avec un air de détente parfaite. Le fan de Lolita se reprit, comprenant que justement, Loïs était devant lui et non pas dans son nid. C'était en effet, bizarre. Un peu inquiétant.  
\- Loïs, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
\- Je suis venu te demander d'être mon Alpha. Quand Romulus me quittera, je veux que tu sois à moi. Je me ferais tout petit, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux à coté. Prendre une Bêta ou un autre Oméga, promis. Je n'ai même pas commencé mon nid car je veux le construire avec ton odeur dedans pour que ma fille t'identifie comme de la famille.  
\- Tu vas avoir une fille? C'est génial! Attends, tu veux que je sois ton Alpha? Pour de vrai?  
\- Oui, je t'en prie. Je t'aime beaucoup, tu respectes les Omégas. Tu prendras soin de nous. Matériellement, Mumus continuera de payer pour encore un moment donc tu n'auras pas à t'en soucier.  
\- Ça te fera mal Loïs, la première fois avec moi, la morsure... Tu appartiens à un autre.  
\- Un autre qui va partir. Je serais abandonné. Je ne veux pas finir comme ces Omégas qui se tuent dans des petits boulots et des passes occasionnelles pour boucler les fins de mois ou tenter de tuer leur mal-être. Je ne veux pas que ma fille me voit comme une loque. J'ai échappé à l'horreur, ce n'est pas pour y retourner. J'ai confiance en toi.  
L'autre lycéen resta silencieux. Il comprenait. Romulus Vargas était millionnaire et il continuerait à payer les frais de ses enfants et les études en cours de ses Omégas mais ensuite? Être Oméga était terriblement compliqué, on les voulait soumit mais débrouillards. C'était un peu étrange. Linois respira profondément. Bon, son frère aîné Armand, fréquentait depuis des lustres un Oméga de type indépendant. Antoine tenait son propre café _Le Bel Air_ et n'était toujours pas lié à son compagnon Alpha. Antoine fumait, envoyait chier les gens, conduisait une moto qui était un véritable bijou de mécanique. C'était un Oméga avec une personnalité diablement Alpha. Ce qui le rendait aussi sexy et séduisant que irritant et déviant. Oui, on le percevait comme déviant. Enfin bref, Linois connaissait déjà des situations exceptionnelles donc pourquoi pas.  
\- Je t'aime beaucoup aussi Loïs. Lions-nous et peut-être que notre tendresse deviendra de l'amour.  
\- Merci Lin! Merci! Je serais un Oméga exemplaire je te le promets.  
\- Sois toi-même et ça sera parfait.  
Ils se sourirent et s'étreignirent avec une délicatesse touchante. Ils n'étaient que lycéens mais dans une société où il était légal de se lier à quinze ans, autant ne pas trop réfléchir à ce détail. De plus, Loïs portait une fille et l'État lui donnerait plus d'aides pour cela.

Falcata s'étira dans le lit king size, recouvert de voilages suspendus blancs, crèmes et dorés, légers, élégants. Il était dans la chambre d'Esus et attendait que celui-ci revienne avec de quoi boire et manger.  
\- Fichues chaleurs... expira-t-il lentement.  
Son ventre brûlait, le tiraillait sans pitié. Son corps lui réclamait ardemment ce dont il le privait depuis des années: un bébé. Mais Falcata était plus qu'obstiné à ce sujet, il refusait clairement et nettement de mettre bas un jour. Bien sûr il ne pouvait nier sa nature Oméga qui le poussait pendant trois jours à frotter son cul contre n'importe quelle bite Alpha en priant de se faire remplir jusqu'à la lie mais bon... Oméga indépendant, il prenait la pilule contraceptive depuis des années en plus du traitement quotidien lambda. Mais il y avait toujours une chance que ça foire pendant la période de chaleur. Il se tourna, reniflant l'odeur du sublime parisien. Une odeur de forêt, de sous-bois humide, de fraîcheur printanière. Une odeur qui le fit bander derechef alors que son dernier rapport sexuel ne datait que d'une quinzaine de minutes. A peine. Il frotta son pénis dur contre un coussin moelleux, calé entre ses jambes, le nez enfouit dans l'odeur purement Alpha. Lui et Esus entretenaient une relation depuis leur rencontre en boîte et c'était donc naturellement qu'ils décidèrent de passer ces trois jours spéciaux ensembles. Plus qu'un à tenir et ça serait fini. Falcata aurait aimé ne plus être fertile, après tout, il avait la quarantaine et aurait dû avoir déjà une tripotée de gamins. Sauf qu'il n'en avait jamais eut aucun et qu'un Oméga pouvait enfanter sans problème majeur jusqu'à la soixantaine, merci à leur longévité amplifiée par celle de leur Alpha. Être lié pouvait avoir pas mal d'avantages en vérité.  
\- Je t'ai apporté du jus d'orange et des croissants.  
\- Hm... J'ai plus envie de dévorer ta queue que des viennoiseries...  
Esus éclata de rire, amusé de cette réponse prévisible. Il était moitié moins âgé que son partenaire, en gros, mais ça ne le dérangeait nullement. Ils étaient Alpha et Oméga et si ils se liaient, leur âge n'aurait plus aucune importance. L'un mourrait seulement quand l'autre le fera, donc principalement de vieillesse. Les victimes d'accidents étaient majoritairement des Bêtas ou alors des autres types mais non liés. Il y avait plus d'une raison pour laquelle on voulait lier les uns aux autres rapidement. Cet aspect santé était d'autant plus visible dans les couples de partenaires destinés. Mais pour le moment, Falcata ne pensait pas à tout ça. Esus fut contraint de lui attacher les mains et lui fit boire lui-même le jus et lui donna la becquée pour qu'il avale au moins un croissant. Afin d'apaiser son chamboulement interne pendant cette pause nutritive, Esus le masturbait lentement de sa main libre. Tout un art que de s'occuper d'un Oméga en chaleur. Pourtant, en tant que Alpha, il était tout aussi chamboulé. Il sentait une tension dans le creux de ses reins, dans ses fesses, ses testicules. Son corps ne se lassait pas de bander lui non plus, aussi embourbé qu'il était dans l'odeur chaude et légèrement épicée de Falcata, fruitée aussi. Des phéromones en pagaille d'un coté comme de l'autre, s'excitant mutuellement pour que les deux tiennent le coup.  
C'était le soir du dernier jour, enfin cette horrible sensation dans son ventre s'était calmée. Son corps était parcouru de courbatures, son estomac criait famine... Il était recouvert de semence, la sienne surtout mais un peu de celle d'Esus aussi, ainsi que de son propre lubrifiant naturel. L'air sentait le sexe à plein nez. Il serait bon d'ouvrir les baies vitrées et de se glisser dans la douche. Ou alors dans la baignoire ressemblant à une mini piscine. Falcata se mit sur le flanc, sa main passant alors dans l'épaisse chevelure dorée, les mèches encore plus bordéliques qu'à l'accoutumée. Les superbes yeux océans étaient pour le moment fermés, ce subtil mélange de vert et de bleu encore caché par des paupières aux longs cils. Esus était d'une beauté raffinée, sans doute était-il né d'un père Oméga. Ils ne parlaient pas de leurs familles, ils parlaient plutôt boulot, vie quotidienne et fantasmes. Falcata commençait à créer un véritable lien, une base solide avec ce garçon et il ne voulait pas qu'on le lui prenne. Quand Esus ouvrit les yeux, il fut chamboulé. Il ne trouva pas l'habituel sourire séducteur de son partenaire mais de grands yeux émeraudes brillants de larmes. Il tendit la main, caressant la joue délicatement dorée par le soleil du sud.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Falcata?  
\- Je viens de me rendre compte que je suis vieux, que tu es jeune et que tu n'es pas à moi. Que tu te lasseras et que je serais seul encore une fois.  
\- Nous pouvons nous lier, si tu le souhaites vraiment.  
\- Au bout de trois mois?  
\- Beaucoup se lient après trois heures dans un lit. En quoi trois mois serait moins bien?  
\- Tu veux d'un vieil Oméga qui refuse d'enfanter? Qui aime les plans à trois, les orgies et d'autres choses? Tu pourrais trouver un Oméga vierge, élégant et plus adapté à toi.  
\- Mais peut-être que c'est toi qui est adapté à moi. L'instinct se trompe rarement et tu le sais.  
\- ...Quelles seraient tes conditions?  
\- Tu peux continuer ta vie, travailler, voir tes amis. Soit fidèle, Fa, sinon, parle avec moi et on verra. J'aimerais peut-être te regarder avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- J'aime beaucoup coucher avec des Omégas.  
L'ibérique sentit une odeur d'excitation en provenance de son vis à vis et sourit. Parler d'un plan Oméga/Oméga à un Alpha était un peu comme parler d'un plan lesbien à un Bêta. Ça leur donnait la gaule rien que d'y penser. Et contrairement à une relation Alpha/Alpha, ce n'était pas si mal vu, à condition que ça soit pour jouer et non une véritable relation. Cependant, il existait pas mal de colocations Omégas, allez donc savoir ce qui s'y passait vraiment. L'État avait beau être intrusif, ça n'était pas ses oignons.  
\- On va se lier alors?  
\- On ne sait rien de nos vies. Mais là encore, c'est le cas pour la plupart des couples au début. Donc... Allons y. Je veux un Alpha à moi.  
\- J'en suis honoré.  
Esus ouvrit grand ses bras délicatement musclés et Falcata s'y lova avec aisance et volupté. Enfin un endroit à lui, une personne à lui. Ce sentiment de bonheur, si il perdurerait, lui ferait sans doute oublier Baal et Ibiza, où il avait pensé rentrer.

Théodose donnait l'un de ses cours magistraux, un peu perturbé par le fait de savoir que tout à l'heure, il n'aurait pas rendez-vous avec Florentina, comme cela arrivait parfois, mais avec son mari. Romulus Vargas provoquait toujours des choses étranges en lui. Déjà de part son apparence imposante, sa haute taille, ses muscles toujours aussi parfaits et toniques qu'à vingt ans, son regard ambré pénétrant et son sourire éclatant. Puis de part sa vie aussi, c'était un homme d'affaires rayonnant, ayant engrangé des millions d'euros, comme si tout ce qu'il touchait pouvait se transformer en or. A croire qu'il avait hérité de la Main de Midas. Théodose jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il restait à peine cinq minutes de cours, inutile donc de lancer le nouveau paragraphe. Il en donna donc le titre aux élèves en guise d'indication pour la prochaine fois et les laissa ranger leurs affaires, rassemblant les siennes. En regardant son portable, il s'aperçut qu'il avait reçu des messages de la part de son copain. Leur relation était légère, chacun chez soit, des sorties de temps en temps mais rien de très profond. Pas de déclarations d'amour en tout cas. Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, il n'était pas sûr que tout ça dure longtemps de toute façon. Théodose était un Oméga et maintenant que son corps savait ce qu'était le plaisir avec un homme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que ça serait de se donner à un Alpha. Pourtant, ça n'était pas si simple, en effet, si il se laissait aller à coucher avec un Alpha ça serait irrémédiable, il ne pourrait plus éprouver de plaisir à toucher une femme. C'était physiologique, biologique. Une loi de la nature. Du coup, il voulait y réfléchir. Coucher avec un Bêta ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer de trouver une femme. Las de ses questionnements sur les types et les problèmes qu'ils engendraient, il termina de boucler ses affaires et parti en direction du parking de la fac. Il devait se rendre dans un bar chic pour y voir le si grand Romulus Vargas. Toujours sans savoir ce que celui-ci lui voulait exactement.  
Romulus vida son verre de rhum, les glaçons tintant contre le verre. Sa haute stature étant appuyée contre le bar d'une façon irrémédiablement féline. Sa cravate était légèrement défaite, sa chemise un peu ouverte, laissant voir un triangle de peau dorée alléchant. Romulus ne l'avait pas fait pour être sexy, il l'avait fait parce qu'il avait chaud à cause de sa nervosité. Voir Théodose après avoir passé quasi trente ans à se forcer à ignorer jusqu'à même son existence était presque un choc. Florentina l'avait regardé avec tendresse ce matin là, sachant par avance qui il allait voir et pourquoi. Leurs trois fils étaient adultes, elle avait vécu une vie de rêve auprès de son propre Prince Charmant, il était sans doute temps qu'elle le laisse partir afin qu'il goûte lui aussi à son propre bonheur. Oh bien sûr, la pensée de ne plus l'avoir lui fendait le cœur mais après avoir parlé ces derniers mois, elle s'était résolue à le laisser guérir de ses blessures. Au moins essayer. Avec son partenaire destiné.  
Théodose franchit la porte du bar classieux, ses beaux yeux vert à l'éclat doré cherchant le millionnaire. Il le trouva accoudé au bar et il déglutit, ce type rayonnait d'une aura de mâle Alpha à l'état pur. Sa nature Oméga s'excita d'elle-même et ça l'agaça légèrement. Il n'était tout de même pas si soumit à sa génétique, si? Il fréquentait pas mal d'Alphas à la fac pourtant, autant du coté élèves que professeurs. Ridicule. Il s'avança d'un pas confiant vers l'autre, ignorant son cœur qui s'amusait à faire des embardées et son entrecuisses commençant à mouiller. Pitié qu'il ne le remarque pas. Romulus releva les yeux, des orbes marrons qui s'assombrirent à son approche, son nez frémissant légèrement. Génial, ils étaient en mode animaux. Pourtant Théodose l'ignora et s'assit sur le tabouret en face, tendant sa main pour que l'autre la serre, de façon masculine et non pas exigeant un baise-main très Oméga. La grande main chaude enserra la sienne, cette paume ferme, ces doigts forts. Le prof de fac la reprit aussitôt que la politesse le lui permit. L'autre sembla déçu.  
\- Que me vaux l'honneur de vous rencontrer?  
\- Vous êtes l'un des amis de ma femme, pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas vous connaître?  
\- Vous marquez un point.  
Il commanda un verre de vin blanc, ne comptant pas boire davantage que ce dernier.  
\- Si je vous disais la vérité nue, vous risqueriez de me fuir, Théodose.  
Le concerné cligna des yeux. C'était si important que ça? Il prit une gorgée de son vin, très bon par ailleurs, puis soupira. Le choix d'un lieu public mais néanmoins assez intime lui sembla plus clair.  
\- Parlez, Monsieur Vargas.  
Ses doigts faisaient nerveusement tourner son verre à pied. Il avait beau essayer de freiner son attirance soudaine envers l'Alpha, celle-ci se faisait plus forte à chaque regard, à chaque mot. Bordel, ce n'était pas le premier Alpha de sa vie, pourquoi tout tournait en vrille dans sa tête?  
\- Tu es mon partenaire destiné, Théodose. Je le sais depuis nos années de fac mais j'avais mit Florentina enceinte alors je l'ai choisit et je ne t'ai jamais approché.  
\- ... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
\- Oui, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
Bonté Divine. Par Jésus, Marie, Joseph et la Sainte Trinité. Par tous les Saints et les Anges de la Création. Oui oui, il s'emportait un peu mais fallait le comprendre, enfin! L'un des hommes les plus puissants de l'Europe économiquement parlant venait de lui dire qu'ils étaient des âmes choisies par Dieu pour s'unir à vie et dans l'au-delà. Il y avait de quoi flipper! Il bu son vin, le vidant d'une moitié presque d'un coup.  
\- Oh putain de merde...  
Romulus sourit, clairement amusé de le voir d'un coup jurer. Manquerait plus qu'un blasphème ne franchisse ses lèvres pour que ça soit le pompon. Personnellement, il trouvait cela assez adorable.  
\- Je n'attends pas une réponse immédiate mais je me devais de te le dire. D'autant plus que Florentina et moi nous nous sommes décidés pour une séparation de corps. Elle ne souhaite pas divorcer et je veux qu'elle continue la belle vie. Cependant, nous habiterons chacun de notre coté.  
\- Oui oui, je sais ce qu'est une séparation de corps, merci...  
Il se sentait perdu. Peut-être le serait-il moins si il avait vu le Pape déambuler en soutane rose fluo avec des plumes sur la tête. Il pria rapidement pour s'excuser de cette pensée envers le Saint Père. Il fini son verre et en commanda un deuxième. Il n'osait pas regarder en face Romulus, il lui semblait d'un coup bien trop imposant, bien trop viril, bien trop... sexy. Bien trop tout en fait. Il lui faudrait effectivement du temps pour digérer qu'il était censé être la moitié de cet homme à la force brute.

Gilbert était affalé sur son canapé, la tête d'Ivan sur ses genoux dont il profitait pour passer ses mains dans ses cheveux clairs. En face de lui étaient assis son frère et sa sœur. Frederika mâchonnait un chewing-gum mentholée qu'il sentait d'ici, l'air pas traumatisée. Ludwig était aussi guindé que d'habitude. L'aîné de la fratrie soupira longuement puis prit la parole.  
\- Papa est à Moscou en train de se rabibocher avec son partenaire destiné. Et il ne reviendra pas.  
\- Et tu comptais nous le dire quand? Asséna Ludwig avec un regard acéré.  
\- Quand il l'aurait autorisé. Ivan est le petit cousin de Scandza, le mec de Papa. C'est pour ça que j'ai une longueur d'avance sur vous deux.  
Frederika restait calme, sa main droite jouant avec le bout de sa longue natte blonde. Elle ressemblait énormément à Hendrich et Ludwig, hormis ses yeux noisettes. Elle soupira à son tour puis riva ses yeux à ceux rouges de son frère.  
\- Et ton secret? Lud et moi nous en doutons, mais c'est à toi de nous le confirmer.  
Ivan sentit son compagnon se crisper, ses ongles grattant un peu trop fort son cuir chevelu. L'une des plus grandes peurs de Gilbert était d'être rejeté par sa famille, d'être mis à part à cause de ses différences, dont notamment celle-ci. Il prit le temps de se calmer puis se mit à sourire, un sourire de pâle comparaison par rapport à d'habitude.  
\- Okay les mioches. Grand frère n'est pas vraiment votre frère, je suis du sang de Scandza et non de Romulus.  
Ludwig hocha la tête mais semblait fortement contrarié par un détail, ce qu'il finit par faire savoir.  
\- Gilbert, tu es toujours notre grand frère. Tu as aidé Papa à nous élever, tu faisais nos petits déjeuners, nos goûters. Tu nous aidais dans nos devoirs. Ton ADN un peu différent du nôtre ne changera jamais ça.  
\- Lud a raison, tu sais. C'était juste pour avoir la confirmation mais ça ne change absolument rien. On a bien vu quand tu es entré au collège et que tu as fais le test que ça n'allait plus vraiment. On avait naturellement pensé quand on a eut l'âge de comprendre que c'était le fait d'être un Oméga qui t'avait contrarié mais à la lueur des événements avec Papa...  
\- Vous avez fini par le comprendre...  
Le raisonnement de ces deux là était parfaitement logique. Il ressentait une fierté toute paternelle concernant leur intelligence, quelque chose lui disant qu'il les avait bien élevé. Qu'il avait été un bon grand frère, un bon modèle. Une notion qui lui avait toujours tenue à cœur mais d'autant plus quand il avait su qu'ils n'avaient pas le même père, un moyen pour pallier cette différence sans doute. Il se détendit visiblement, sa main reprenant les douces caresses dans la chevelure du russe silencieux jusque là.  
\- Bien, ça étant réglé, je voudrais vous dire que je compte faire des enfants à votre frère. Qu'en pensez-vous?  
\- Je vais être tata! C'est super cool!  
\- Vous êtes jeunes, vous êtes liés, vous avez une bonne situation financière. Je pense que c'est le bon moment.  
\- Et mon avis on s'en brosse?!  
Gilbert était rouge pivoine, raide comme un piquet. Loin de s'en sentir gênés, les autres oscillait entre rire et sourire. Après s'être liés et avoir emménagés ensemble, c'était après tout l'étape suivante la plus légitime.

Francis regardait les dossiers qu'on lui avait fait parvenir, c'était des profils d'Alphas. Il devait donc en choisir un parmi eux tous mais lui n'avait pas vraiment d'idée de qui choisir. Bien sûr certains correspondaient à ses goûts mais il était plus difficile de contenter Arthur qui voulait donner son avis. Ce que l'autre acceptait tout à fait mais bon. Ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup dans son hésitation. Après plusieurs jours à lire et relire les profils, le chef cuisinier d'un superbe restaurant étoilé fini par en sélectionner un. Il fallait donc le montrer à Arthur. Le soir même, l'anglais regarda attentivement le dossier, la photo et la description.  
Roderich Edelstein, vingt-huit ans comme Francis, né un 26 octobre à Vienne en Autriche. De beaux cheveux bruns, des yeux améthystes recouverts par des lunettes rectangulaires classes, des traits aristocratiques, une peau de lait avec un grain de beauté sexy au coin de la bouche. Compositeur de musique classique, pianiste de renom. Un Alpha de race, il fallait l'avouer.  
Arthur réfléchit un moment, passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. Ce Roderich était superbe, ce qui devait plaire à Francis, de très bonne famille, ce qui plaisait à lui-même. Il fallait donc le rencontrer pour se décider.  
\- Très bien, donnons lui rendez-vous.  
\- Tu es sérieux?  
\- Oui. Il a l'air beau et intelligent. Et riche, ce qui peut être utile pour les enfants même si ni toi ni moi ne sommes sans le sou.  
\- D'accord, je le contacterais. Sa situation est également particulière donc il est courant pour toi et moi.  
\- Je vois. Dis moi en plus.  
Francis expliqua que ledit Roderich avait épousé une femme, Elizabeta, une championne d'escrime hongroise. Bien sûr sa famille avait été vexée qu'il n'épouse pas le bel Oméga parfait sous tous rapports qu'ils lui avaient dégoté probablement à la sortie d'une Maison hors Union Européenne ou une bien cachée. Le mariage étant déjà fait, ils n'y pouvaient pas grand chose mais ils lui mirent une pression constante pour qu'il prenne au moins un Oméga avec lui. Que leur héritier ne fasse une crise de rut serait franchement mal vu. Roderich avait cédé mais il ne voulait pas se coltiner un Oméga pot de colle ou au moins ne pas le blesser en ne tombant pas amoureux de lui. Alors quand il avait entendu parler d'un bel Oméga ayant déjà des enfants et une relation amoureuse, ayant seulement besoin d'un Alpha pour gérer ses chaleurs et possiblement aider à l'entretien financier, ça avait attiré son attention. Voilà le résumé de la situation.  
Ils avaient quitté le sud de la France pour deux ou trois jours, montant sur Paris afin de voir ce pianiste en question. Le rendez-vous avait été posé dans le restaurant d'un hôtel de luxe, probablement là où le couple étranger résidait. Francis et Arthur s'assirent à une table qu'on avait réservé à leur attention, le serveur offrit d'ailleurs à Francis un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges. Il sentait merveilleusement bon et les pétales semblaient être de velours.  
\- Ça a dû coûter une blinde.  
\- Oui sans doute mais il est magnifique. Je n'en ai pas reçu de tel depuis longtemps. Sans te vexer mon lapin.  
\- Shut up.  
Francis gloussa légèrement, amusé de cette réponse. Ils burent un café et papotèrent à voix basse, de cette façon intime qu'on les couples qui se connaissent depuis longtemps. L'autre couple arriva peu après la fin de leurs cafés. Roderich puait l'élégance et le raffinement à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Arthur nota que les pupilles de Francis s'étaient dilatées rien qu'en le voyant et inspirant son odeur. Bon, l'autrichien semblait vraiment attirer son compagnon. La femme à ses cotés était splendide, dans un tailleur pantalon ultra chic, ses longs cheveux châtains et ondulés tombant souplement jusqu'à mi-dos. Le second couple s'assit en face du premier. Roderich tendit la main à Francis qui lui tendit la sienne en retour et il rougit en sentant le délicat baise-main qu'il reçu. L'anglais hésitait à lever les yeux au ciel mais étant lui-même féru de bonnes manières, ça le charmait un peu, lui aussi. Finalement, Arthur se détourna d'eux, plongeant dans un regard aussi émeraude que le sien.  
\- Nous sommes mis à part.  
\- Ils doivent apprendre à se connaître et à se sentir.  
\- Oui, se sentir. Il paraît que vous, les Bêtas, vous ne sentez pas grand chose. Pourtant je ne suis pas d'accord, il émane de vous une odeur de thé et de rose très agréable.  
Arthur cilla. «Vous les Bêtas»? Comprenant son léger souci, la femme lui sourit.  
\- Je suis une femme Alpha. Une raison de plus pour les parents de Roderich de nous enquiquiner.  
\- Ah, je vois.  
Elizabeta lui sourit à nouveau, appuyant son menton sur ses mains croisées.  
\- Avez-vous peur que je touche à votre compagnon Oméga?  
\- Ne le ferez-vous pas?  
\- Être femme et Alpha est absolument horrible. C'est comme d'avoir une érection fantôme chaque fois que l'on voit un Oméga. Nous pouvons prendre du plaisir avec eux mais ça reste inachevé. C'est plutôt déplaisant donc non, je ne toucherais pas à ce superbe spécimen français.  
C'était plutôt cru mais il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Du coup il se demanda comment ça se passait au lit entre deux Alphas. En attendant, les deux autres avaient l'air de se courtiser à leur aise. C'était sans doute tant mieux si ils se plaisaient.

Éole attacha ses cheveux en un chignon, ses cheveux avaient la même couleur et les mêmes ondulations que son papa. Elle y piqua quelques fleurs blanches. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que son père allait se marier un jour. Encore moins avec ce mec là. Non pas que Éole n'appréciait pas Sadiq mais elle était bien plus habituée à les entendre se hurler des insanités, se taper dessus, oui oui réellement, avait de finalement se sauter dessus. Bien sûr, elle avait quitté l'appartement familial depuis un moment. Elle portait un belle robe crème, sans manches, une étole blanche posée sur ses épaules pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid, au cas où. Elle portait une parure de diamants, bien que discrète et élégante. Un maquillage léger, sobre mais beau.  
\- Tu es magnifique.  
Elle se retourna et sourit, contente de voir le grand homme turc. Oui, elle l'appréciait quand même. Elle se leva après avoir enfilé sa paire d'escarpins dorés. Elle s'avança et posa sa main dans celle plus large de l'autre, levant ses yeux vert à l'éclat doré vers lui. Des yeux sublimes, mélangeant ceux de Héraklès et ceux de Romulus.  
\- Je suis heureux que tu me confies officiellement ton père en ce jour.  
\- Papa est grand, il peut se débrouiller tout seul.  
\- Je sais mais tu comptes pour lui, tu es son trésor. Si tu n'étais pas d'accord, je doute qu'il m'aurait cédé.  
\- Je veux qu'il soit heureux. Et avec toi, il le sera.  
Sadiq sourit, sincèrement touché. Il lui prit le bras élégamment et ils sortirent de la pièce, avançant jusqu'à la voiture pour aller ensemble à la mairie. Héraklès était déjà là bas, devant régler deux ou trois détails de paperasse, dont présenter au maire l'autorisation signée de Romulus, disant que oui, son Oméga pouvait épouser ce Bêta légalement. Sadiq arriva et ils se tinrent la main, se souriant comme des adolescents. Éole était le témoin de son père et Sadiq avait prit son jeune cousin comme témoin, un chypriote nommé Furkan. Elle le trouva fort joli et décida de mieux le connaître après la cérémonie. Après tout, il était normal de faire connaissance non?  
Le mariage se passa à merveille, les deux époux étant sublimes dans leurs costumes blancs. Ils s'étaient passés les alliances, avaient échangé un tendre baiser. Le maire confessa ne pas faire ce genre d'union très souvent mais que leur bonheur manifeste faisait plaisir à voir. Officiellement, Heraklès restait sous la responsabilité légale de Romulus mais celui-ci ne s'occuperait pas de la vie privée du grec à moins qu'il ne le lui demande. Désormais, l'Oméga était protégé par son époux, qui s'était engagé à le chérir et le choyer. Heraklès avait toujours été du type indépendant mais pas dans le même genre tapageur que Charles, sauf si on le provoquait. Il y eut quelques frictions avec Romulus au début mais tout ça était déjà si loin.  
\- Nous sommes liés jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.  
\- Ou jusqu'au divorce.  
\- Héra... Tu pourrais être plus sympa.  
\- Désolé, je voulais te taquiner. Je suis vraiment très heureux.  
\- Tu le seras encore plus dès ce soir.  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Parce que tu seras assis dans un avion, direction Athènes.  
Athènes. La sublime, magnifique, merveilleuse, mystique et divine Athènes. La ville à la gloire d'Athéna, déesse de la Guerre, du Savoir et de la Sagesse. Sa ville de naissance, celle qu'il avait quitté il y a de ça si longtemps... Il avait presque oublié les temples, les maisons blanches aux toits rouges ou bleus, les falaises et la mer turquoise. Lui qui portait un nom à la gloire de la déesse Héra, il était follement attaché à sa ville de naissance. Pourtant, il s'était efforcé de l'oublier, pour ne pas dépérir ici, sur les côtes sud de la France.  
\- Et après une semaine là bas, nous passerons une semaine chez moi, à Istanbul.  
Son nouveau mari lui offrit un sourire tremblant, les larmes perlant presque à ses yeux. La Méditerranée, sa maison. Rien au monde n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que ce cadeau là et ça prouvait à quel point Sadiq le connaissait bien.


	10. Chapter 10

Cette fin est courte, elle conclu des choses, laisse pourtant l'avenir ouvert.

Et il y aura un chapitre bonus ^^

* * *

Falcata étant dorénavant lié, il avait été invité à rencontrer les parents de son compagnon. Esus lui sourit pour le rassurer. Promis, ses parents étaient vraiment extra! L'autre lui sourit en retour, amusé de cette prise de position.  
Lukwos était grand, avec des épaules carrées. Il avait les cheveux blonds comme les blés et des yeux vert émeraude. A ses cotés se tenait Noah, son compagnon Oméga. Un belge tout aussi blond et avec des yeux vert plus clair. Sa déduction avait été juste, la beauté d'Esus lui venait bel et bien de son père Oméga en grande partie. Bien que Lukwos soit un Alpha tout à fait magnifique.  
\- Père et Papa ont quarante-neuf ans. J'ai une tante, Andarta, qui elle a soixante-sept ans. J'avais un oncle mais il est mort à quarante ans, j'en avais huit à l'époque. Mes grands-parents sont passés de l'autre coté aussi.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Ne le sois pas, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Il apprit également que Esus avait des frères et sœur. Dans l'ordre, Abel, Emma et Emiel, respectivement, vingt, seize et douze ans. Tous étaient en nuances de blond et d'yeux vert. Ils étaient polis et bien élevés même si Abel n'était pas très bavard. Falcata se sentit mieux quand tout le monde fut là, l'ambiance était détendue et joyeuse. Esus vivait dans une famille heureuse. Falcata en était par conséquent très heureux aussi. Alors qu'il aidait Noah à la cuisine, Falcata remarqua quelque chose. Noah était tatoué dans le cou. Il hésita puis demanda finalement.  
\- Lukwos t'a fait tatoué?  
\- Hm? Oh, oui. On avait seize ans quand on s'est liés lui et moi. Ses parents étaient très traditionalistes alors ils voulaient que je porte la marque de leur fils. Il était jeune alors il a accepté.  
\- Et toi aussi?  
\- Je viens aussi d'une famille traditionnelle. J'ai été élevé pour être un parfait petit Oméga sachant être beau mais aussi utile à la maison et à son Apha. Lukwos et moi, nous ne nous sommes pas choisi.  
\- Vous êtes tombés amoureux?  
\- Oui, petit à petit. Mais l'année où on s'est liés, je suis tombé enceint de notre Esus. J'ai cru que ça allait tout faire foirer mais au contraire.  
\- Je vois. Esus et les autres ont l'air très heureux.  
\- Lukwos est un homme bien. Vraiment, je l'aime énormément.  
Les deux Omégas se sourirent puis ramenèrent les plats dans le salon. Le dîner et la soirée se passa merveilleusement bien. Falcata se sentait plus heureux que jamais, il avait un Alpha rien qu'à lui, une nouvelle famille et joyeuse en plus de ça.

Loïs serrait dans chacune de ses mains, l'une de celle de ses Alphas. Romulus à sa droite et Linois à sa gauche. Malgré sa terreur de son premier accouchement, une peur somme toute parfaitement logique et compréhensible, il se passait pourtant bien. Au bout de quelques heures, on posa sur lui un tout petit bébé, une crevette rose brailleuse. Il la toucha avec vénération et attention. Elle était si petite! Mumus accompagna l'infirmière qui avait reprit le bébé pour le laver et tout ce qu'il fallait. Linois resta avec Loïs, assistant à la fin de tout ça, expulsion du placenta et le moment de recoudre le jeune homme également. Il caressait les cheveux noirs de l'autre, tendrement. Ils donnaient l'image d'un jeune couple amoureux, ce qu'ils n'étaient pas encore. Ils le seraient bientôt sans doute.  
Loïs et sa petite Amélie purent rentrer chez eux trois jours après, étant tous les deux en excellente santé. La chambre de la petite était en nuances de violet et de mauve, la rendant douce. Linois s'était plus ou moins installé dans l'appartement de Loïs. Romulus avait garanti à chacun de ses anciens Omégas qu'ils pouvaient garder leurs lieux de vie et qu'il continuerait à payer les charges de ceux-ci. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils attendraient que Amélie soit âgée de trois ans avant que Linois ne se lit définitivement à Loïs, une sorte de filet de sécurité. Les deux jeunes avaient acceptés sans sourciller.  
\- J'ai posé la petite dans son lit, elle dort à merveille.  
\- C'est génial.  
Ils se sourirent et Linois aurait bien voulu le serrer dans ses bras mais Loïs préférait rester un peu à l'écart. Réaction normal pour le premier mois de vie du bébé. De toute façon la chambre du bébé, lieu de nidification de Loïs, était empli de couvertures, coussins et vêtements portant l'odeur de l'Oméga et des deux Aphas. Amélie serait donc habituée à son odeur et ne le craindrait pas par la suite. De toute façon, ils avaient trois ans minimum pour s'habituer à vivre ensemble tous les trois.  
Romulus justement, courtisait patiemment Théodose. Celui-ci était heureux de l'attention qu'on lui portait, ayant auparavant parlé avec Florentina. Elle était après tout l'épouse de Romulus mais elle lui assura qu'après trente ans de bonheur et trois enfants merveilleux avec lui, elle laissait son mari trouver son véritable amour dans ses bras. Le pieux homme avait alors accepté de se faire courtiser. Il savait qu'ils ne se lieront pas tout de suite puisqu'il fallait attendre les trois ans de la dernière née de Romulus. Cela lui convenait, ils auront le temps de se connaître, de s'apprécier et de s'aimer avant de se lier. Il avait bien entendu rompu tous liens avec son petit-ami de passage, celui-ci l'avait bien prit et lui avait honnêtement souhaité bonne chance dans cette nouvelle vie.

Charles avait trouvé une idée pour avoir la paix avec cette affaire d'Alpha. Il connaissait un Alpha déjà lié qui serait pourtant ravi de l'aider. Lilian était un Alpha écossais aux cheveux si roux qu'ils en semblaient rouges et aux yeux bleu-vert, il avait un cœur en or et un sourire digne du Paradis. Déjà lié donc mais il accepta de rajouter Charles à sa liste, si on pouvait dire. Claude avait assisté à l'entretien, l'Oméga n'était pas présent parce qu'il était malade mais parfaitement consentant.  
\- Bon, passe moi ce stylo, demanda l'écossais.  
Charles le lui donna et il signa le formulaire. Il ajouta également la clause disant qu'il laissait son Oméga aux bons soins du Bêta vivant avec lui. Claude fut alors le responsable légal de son compagnon, il pouvait donc continuer à vivre avec lui et les enfants en toute sécurité.  
\- Dès que ça ira mieux, je reviendrais avec mon Oméga et je me lierais charnellement à toi.  
\- Thanks Lilian.  
\- C'est un plaisir. Tes esclandres mondaines m'ont beaucoup manqué.  
Charles ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Lilian et lui avaient fréquentés les mêmes cercles du temps où il était encore engoncé dans sa famille anglaise.  
Du coté de Francis, les choses s'étaient grandement bien passées. Les papiers avec Roderich avaient été fait, ils avaient passé une nuit ensemble pour se lier concrètement et les voilà tranquilles. Roderich et Elizabeta décidèrent de s'installer eux aussi dans le sud de la France, une région fort jolie et plaisante. Et loin de la famille viennoise si embêtante. Ainsi en cas de besoin du cuisinier, l'autrichien ne serait pas loin. Arthur n'avait rien à trouver à y redire. Pour le moment. Restait à voir comment cette situation bizarre allait tourner sur le long terme. Néanmoins, il aurait davantage Francis pour lui seul que jamais auparavant. C'était un point excellent qu'il ne pouvait manquer.  
\- Francis.  
\- Hm?  
\- Maintenant qu'on est débarrassé de Romulus et que visiblement, Roderich ne sera pas pot de colle, je pense qu'on devrait le faire.  
\- Faire quoi?  
\- Se marier.  
Le concerné arrêta momentanément de touiller la confiture maison qu'il était en train de préparer. Ils étaient figés, se fixant l'un l'autre, debout dans la cuisine. Puis finalement, l'Oméga sauta dans les bras de son partenaire, les faisant buter contre le mur où il l'embrassa sauvagement, soufflant un Oui contre ses lèvres.

Scandza avait reprit du poil de la bête depuis qu'il vivait avec son partenaire destiné. Hendrich avait exigé un nouveau lieu de vie et voyant l'état déplorable de son mouchoir de poche moscovite, il avait accepté. Ils avaient donc parcouru Moscou pour trouver un lieu à leurs goûts. Enfin, surtout à ceux de Hendrich. Ils finirent par trouver la perle rare. Un duplex avec baie vitrée et proche des transports. Idéal. Il gérait désormais la branche russe de la boîte de Romulus et il fallait donc qu'il puisse aller à ses bureaux tranquillement. Scandza décida de reprendre le boulot lui aussi mais doucement, un petit boulot dans un supermarché. Hendrich avait rencontré entre-temps le vrai Kievan et s'entendit bien avec lui ainsi que la dernière fille de celui-ci, Natalia. Yekaterina étant partie vivre à Tallinn avec son mari estonien, leur idylle étant tendre et faisant plaisir à voir. Ivan était donc occupé à tenter d'engrosser son propre fils, Gilbert. Enfin, du moment qu'ils étaient heureux, tout allait bien. Hendrich arrivait donc à refaire sa vie d'une main de maître.  
Très loin de là, l'autre couple de partenaires destinés séparés puis réunis, tout se passait bien aussi. Nassim n'était pas toujours très à l'aise avec Baal mais leur vie commune allait bon train, les petits adorant le grand homme. Ceux-ci étant couchés, Nassim était tranquillement assis sur les genoux de son compagnon, le regardant travailler sur son ordinateur. Il n'y comprenait pas grand chose mais peu lui importait. Il se sentait bien, serein, complet. Enfin après tant d'années de souffrances et de questionnements. Il sortit de son nuage quand la voix grave et puissante de l'autre l'interpella.  
\- Voudrais-tu rentrer en Tunisie?  
\- Comment ça?  
\- Pour des vacances. Pour que les enfants voient leur pays aussi.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir qu'ils voient ça.  
\- Je sais que tu as eut de mauvais souvenirs. Je comprends. Mais dans la capitale ou les grandes villes touristiques, ça se passe bien mieux.  
\- Pour ne pas déplaire aux dit touristes.  
\- Oui. Si on y va, on sera en sécurité là bas. Et je suis là, tu ne risqueras rien.  
Nassim réfléchit un moment. Son pays lui manquait parfois mais la douleur se rappelait vite à son bon souvenir elle aussi.  
\- D'accord. Mais pas maintenant. Le jour où je serais prêt.  
\- Qu'il en soit ainsi.  
Ils s'accordèrent un petit bisou puis discutèrent de choses plus légères. Nassim avait encore besoin de temps, et de lui, pour réellement guérir de ses blessures.

Ewen était fatigué mais il souriait, admirant le petit bébé bien emmitouflé dans son pyjama de nouveau-né et ses langes. Il venait de finir de s'habiller, après trois jours à la clinique pour la surveillance habituelle post accouchement, il allait pouvoir rentrer à la maison avec Julien et se lover dans son nid avec son bébé. Son fils était magnifique. Il avait envoyé une carte avec une photo du bébé à Wido, sans aucune réponse de sa part bien évidemment. Ewen se pencha vers le berceau et prit le bébé dans ses bras, caressant ses rares cheveux si doux.  
\- Tu es sublime mon petit Maël...  
Le bébé dormait du sommeil du juste. La porte s'ouvrit et il savait que c'était Julien, car le ballet d'infirmières et de docteurs était déjà passé. Le rouquin vint récupérer les divers sacs et sourit à son Oméga qui rayonnait d'une joie si pure que c'en était presque éblouissant.  
\- Viens, rentrons à la maison.  
Ils se sourirent et ils sortirent, prêts à rentrer chez eux. Ewen posa son enfant dans le lit adapté à lui et soigneusement décoré. Toute la chambre était douce, faite pour être un lieu calme et serein. Un lieu où le bébé pourrait s'épanouir. Julien n'avait touché à rien, ayant laissé le lit pliant près du berceau, que l'on voyait à peine sous l'amoncellement de plaids, couvertures, coussins, peluches et un ou deux vêtements. La chambre du bébé était devenu le nid de Ewen, pas plus mal sans doute. Julien pouvait y entrer mais il ne devait rien toucher, du moins ne pas déranger les choses qui s'y trouvaient. L'Alpha était d'ailleurs appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, regardant les deux trésors de sa vie avec un sourire tendre.  
\- Tu peux entrer, Julien.  
\- Je ne veux pas déranger.  
\- Tu es son père, il doit s'habituer petit à petit à ton odeur.  
Il entra donc et vint jusqu'à son compagnon, qu'il enlaça, sa main se posant sur son ventre encore un peu gonflé. Maël remua un peu, peut-être à cause du bruit ou à cause de l'odeur de l'Alpha. Ewen allait passer un mois ici, quasiment sans sortir, avec pour seule compagnie son enfant et son amant, de temps en temps. L'Oméga allait principalement dormir, manger et s'occuper du petit. Après, il reprendrait progressivement le rythme normal de sa vie, d'ailleurs on disait un mois mais c'était une moyenne, un peu plus ou un peu moins.  
\- J'espère que ça va pour Loïs.  
\- Il s'en sortira bien. Il est solide, je le sais.  
\- Oui mais bon, il a dû supporter la douleur de l'accouchement et la présence de deux Alphas à coté de lui. C'est stressant de vous avoir à proximité mais en même temps, absolument nécessaire.  
\- Explique moi mieux.  
\- Tu es mon Alpha, je t'aime très fort. Tu es mon partenaire destiné. Ta présence m'est nécessaire pour que je me sente en sécurité dans ce moment précis de ma vie où je suis si vulnérable. Pourtant, parce que je suis vulnérable, j'ai peur de ce que tu pourrais faire à mon bébé.  
\- Il y a eut des cas où les Alphas agressaient les bébés mais c'est très rare...  
\- C'est instinctif, ça n'a rien à voir avec ces tragédies. Votre force nous protège mais nous mets en danger. Je ne pourrais pas me défendre contre toi si je le devais mais j'ai besoin que tu sois là pour protéger le nouveau-né.  
\- Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je serais toujours là pour toi et pour lui. Toujours, par amour pour vous.  
Ils restèrent calmement enlacés, observant leur petit bout de chou dormir paisiblement. Lui qui avait commencé sa vie d'Oméga par la peur, le voilà désormais heureux. Maël allait grandir dans l'amour de ses parents, il ne serait pas blessé par l'abandon. Ni maintenant ni plus tard, quel que soit son type. Ewen sourit, tenant la main du bébé à travers les barreaux du lit, sentant l'étreinte chaude son Alpha.  
Ce bonheur, c'était une promesse.

* * *

Lukwos = Ancienne Belgique

Noah = Nyotalia Belgique

Abel = Pays-Bas

Emma = Belgique

Emiel = Luxembourg


	11. Immaculée Corruption (Bonus)

Merci encore et toujours à toi, review Anonyme!

* * *

Lug avait des cheveux de miel et de beaux yeux violine, une peau blanche, parsemée de quelques grains de beauté. Il avait le charme et la jeunesse. Si il n'avait pas été Oméga, sa vie aurait pu être un Paradis.

Lug faisait partie de ces Omégas rares ne supportant pas le traitement médical alors pendant ses chaleurs il devait rester cloîtré dans son appartement si il ne voulait pas qu'on profite de lui. A seize ans, ses parents l'avaient fichu à la porte afin qu'il «ne pervertisse pas» leurs autres précieux enfants. Il se souvenait des yeux pleins de larmes de sa sœur aînée, Andarta, blonde comme le soleil, les yeux bleus comme l'océan. Elle se trouverait un bon parti. Son frère était un nouveau-né à ce moment là. Lukwos ne se souviendrait jamais de lui et personne ne lui rappellerait son existence. Il s'était forcé à continuer à aller au lycée et ça ne se passait pas si mal, jusqu'à la dégringolade. Il était en terminale à ce moment là, proche de ses dix-huit ans. Si proche. Son cycle de chaleur s'était déclenché de lui-même, il s'était alors enfermé dans une cabine de toilettes mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que des Alphas ayant repéré son odeur ne s'amassent devant la fine cloison.  
\- Ouvre la porte, Oméga, on va t'aider.  
\- Ouais, on va te faire jouir, tu verras. Tu vas adorer.  
\- Viens jouer avec nous, viens jouer avec nos queues. T'en rêve pas vrai?  
\- C'est ta nature, ouvre nous Oméga!  
Quatre, ils étaient quatre. Lug déglutit, la minuscule partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui hurlait de ne surtout pas ouvrir. Si ils défonçaient la porte, ils seraient en tord devant les responsables de l'école. Son corps lui hurlait d'ouvrir cette porte et de se jeter sur le premier Alpha venu, de faire luire sa queue de sa langue avant de la prendre profondément en lui, le sentir lui emplir le ventre. Être satisfait enfin.  
 _\- Tu es un être de perversion._  
La voix de son père résonna dans sa tête, répétant cette phrase en boucle. Entre ça et les mots des Alphas de plus en plus vulgaires, Lug état au bord du désespoir. Il savait qu'il était si mouillé que son sous-vêtement était complètement collé à lui, commençant même à imprégner son jean de sa substance. Il était fiévreux, les yeux troubles, la respiration hachée. L'odeur des Alphas était si forte, si attirante... Sa main se leva lentement, tremblante et fini par déverrouiller la porte. Un bras surgit devant lui, agrippant le sien pour le faire sortir précipitamment de la cabine. Une bouche s'écrasa sur la sienne son torse ayant buté contre un autre plus fort, plus dur. Quelqu'un se glissa derrière lui, empoignant ses hanches pour faire frotter ses fesses contre une érection plus que conséquente. Son jean lui fut presque arraché, égratignant sa peau au passage. Ses mains étaient liées par la poigne de fer du premier Alpha, occupé à lécher sa peau, un autre mordant son torse et son ventre, le troisième se branlait tout contre l'érection de l'Oméga alors que le dernier s'apprêtait à le prendre. Dans un sursaut de lucidité Lug se débattit.  
\- Non! Non...  
\- Ta gueule. Tu le veux, regarde toi.  
\- ...Non... non...  
La bouche puissante reprit sa bouche pour le faire taire, étouffant son cri quand l'autre entra brutalement en lui, il jouit malgré lui, étalant sa semence sur l'Alpha qui se branlait sur lui, le faisant jouir à son tour. Celui qui jouait avec son corps l'arracha à la bouche de l'autre pour le faire descendre et le forcer à le sucer. Finalement le premier Alpha décida que lui aussi voulait se faire sucer et il alterna entre ces deux pénis qui se battaient pour sa bouche pendant que l'autre derrière lui ne cessait de le ramoner. Quand il se sentit venir, il jouit au plus profond de lui, tirant un sanglot étouffé de Lug. Le quatrième le remplaça donc, s'enfonçant dans cet endroit si chaud, fait pour accueillir des bites comme les leurs. Lug perdit le compte de ce qui se passait, ignorant à force quelle queue était dans son cul et laquelle était dans sa bouche. Les quatre lui passèrent dessus, il le savait. Quand ils eurent finis, ils se rhabillèrent en riant et discutant joyeusement, ignorant l'Oméga nu et souillé à leurs pieds. Trois partirent vite, sachant que le gymnase serait bientôt rempli, puisque c'était dans ces toilettes là que Lug avait eut l'idée de se cacher. Le premier, celui l'ayant fait sortir, s'accroupit près de lui, lui relevant la tête.  
\- Tu as eut ce que tu voulais. J'te laisse un cadeau, c'était sympa.  
Lug n'eut aucune réaction, sa tête retombant lourdement contre le sol quand son vis à vis le lâcha. Devant ses yeux vides se posèrent quelques billets.

Lug ne revint jamais au lycée. Enfermé dans son tout petit appartement depuis des semaines, il n'avait cessé de vomir tout en priant que la pilule du lendemain enraye la fécondation, si elle y était.  
Il ne voulait pas d'enfant issu de son premier viol.  
C'en était un n'est-ce pas? Mais il avait ouvert la porte... Il avait cédé... C'était bien qu'il l'avait voulu. Il passa les mains dans ses cheveux, en arrachant certains, les yeux fermés à l'extrême.  
\- C'est ma faute... C'est ma faute...  
Il était seul, recroquevillé dans le bac de douche, grelottant sous l'eau devenue froide depuis bien longtemps. L'année scolaire était terminée, il ne recevrait plus aucune aide financière. Il allait devoir travailler pour ne pas finir à la rue. Mais que faire de ce corps sale? Il n'était pas intelligent, il n'avait même pas son bac. Comment allait-il survivre? Son bras se leva, arrêtant le robinet puis le corps fatigué se releva. Il sortit de la cabine de douche après avoir tiré le rideau puis il s'essuya. Il croisa son regard dans le miroir. Deux abysses violines. Il se détourna pour aller vers l'unique placard qui contenait ses vêtements. Il sortit ce qu'il avait de plus sexy, l'enfila. Il retourna à la salle de bain, maquillant légèrement son visage, coiffant ses cheveux. Il ignora son reflet dans le miroir et sortit. La nuit venait de tomber, il devait être aux alentours de 23h en ce chaud début de juillet. Les néons commençaient à s'allumer ici et là. Lug avançait, sachant où il se rendait. Il finit par franchir une porte, une fille le regarda de travers, mâchant ostensiblement un chewing-gum.  
\- C'est pas encore ouvert mon joli.  
\- Je veux travailler.  
\- Pour danser ou masser?  
\- Masser.  
Ça voulait dire baiser. Un strip-club avec salon de massage mon œil, c'était une maison de passes. La fille lui sourit puis lui dit de la suivre, elle le présenta au patron. Un homme très grand, carré de partout, chauve, une barbe broussailleuse. Alpha. Lug leva les yeux vers lui.  
\- Je veux masser ici.  
\- T'es majeur au moins?  
\- Oui, tout juste.  
\- Et t'as déjà baisé?  
\- Oui.  
\- Laisse nous! Et toi, on va faire une petite démonstration toi et moi.  
La fille partie avec un petit gloussement. Lug suivit cette montagne humaine jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. Ils entrèrent dans une chambre. Le jeune homme obéit à chacun des ordres donnés, ni plus, ni moins. Il perdit une autre parcelle de lui cette nuit là mais gagna de quoi manger. Il devait juste suivre les règles.  
1) Ne pas dire son véritable nom.  
2) Ne jamais voir un client hors des lieux.  
3) Ne pas tomber enceint.  
Lug signa son contrat de travail, officiellement il était masseur dans ce lieu sous le pseudonyme de Roméo. Un ridicule consommé mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Il commençait sa vie de prostitué.

Il travailla deux ans dans cette boîte jusqu'à ce qu'un événement non désiré ne l'oblige à arrêter. Il était tombé enceint. Il fut viré sur le champ pour «faute professionnelle» heureusement, il ne l'avait déclaré qu'à trois mois de grossesse, ayant ainsi réussit à mettre de l'argent de coté pour vivre un petit moment tranquille. Il avait vite apprit à faire de son corps une arme, de son regard doux un atout, de son expérience un bonus. Tout cela lui avait permit d'engranger du fric.  
A six mois de grossesse, il décida d'aménager un peu la chambre du petit. Il avait entre temps grâce à son boulot, changé de lieu de vie pour un autre, un peu plus grand. Il acheta le nécessaire mais n'en fit guère plus. Assit sur un pouf énorme et confortable, près du berceau, il posa une main sur son ventre rond.  
\- Je suis désolé bébé. Je ne sais pas qui est ton père, je ne sais pas si je vais t'aimer.  
Le silence passa, il fixait des yeux le mobile attaché au dessus du lit. Un tout simple en bois avec des animaux de la ferme.  
\- Grâce à toi, je vais avoir un peu plus d'argent. Mais je te dis pas merci, j'ai perdu mon boulot à cause de toi.  
Il sentit un léger coup de pied sous sa main et il hésita entre rire et pleurer. Il se recroquevilla, serrant son ventre entre ses bras.  
\- Pardonne moi bébé... Papa est mauvais mais je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour toi. Je vais essayer d'être bon... Rien n'est de ta faute, ce n'est que la mienne. La mienne, uniquement et depuis le début. Sois rassuré bébé, Papa va t'aimer. Au moins ça que je peux faire. N'est-ce pas?  
Cette chambre d'enfant était vide. Et malheureusement, elle le resta par la suite. Il avait accouché seul, sous le regard méprisant ou compatissant du personnel médical. Un Oméga célibataire avec un enfant de père inconnu sur les bras... Heureusement, ses voisins certifiaient qu'il vivait décemment, donc on ne lui enlèvera pas l'enfant. Son fils. Il avait eut un fils. Lug regardait le bébé depuis trois jours, incapable de lui donner un nom. L'infirmière fini par insister, si il ne le nommait pas, le chef du service le ferait. Lug lui renvoya un regard meurtrier puis lui arracha les documents qu'elle tenait, les remplissant rapidement.  
\- Il s'appelle Wido. Fichez moi la paix maintenant.  
Vingt ans, ex prostitué, un gamin non voulu sur le dos. Quelle vie pourrie. Il jeta un œil au bébé endormi et sourit malgré lui. Une vie pourrie avec un rayon de soleil.

Wido avait cinq ans, il avait les mêmes yeux violine que son Papa mais ses cheveux étaient bouclés et d'un blond cuivré. Comme si on avait prit du blond pâle et qu'on y avait laissé tomber quelques gouttes de roux. C'était un très bel enfant. Il était gentil et obéissant. Son père l'enfermait toujours dans sa chambre quand des gens venaient chez eux. Il ne comprenait pas mais il obéissait. Cependant un jour, il eut vraiment trop soif. Il décida de sortir mais il se promit de ne pas faire de bruit, pour ne pas déranger. Il traversa son chez lui à petit pas dans ses chaussons, puis il entendit la voix de son père. Elle était bizarre. Il pleurait? Criait? Inquiet, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son père, séparée de la sienne par la salle de bain et le couloir. Il entrouvrit la porte et ses yeux innocents s'écarquillèrent. Son Papa était nu avec deux hommes, l'un était devant son visage et l'autre collé à ses fesses. Que faisaient-ils? Pourquoi il faisait ce bruit?  
\- Papa?  
L'homme de devant le vit et éclata de rire, forçant la tête de son père à rester près de ses cuisses.  
\- T'es pas trop jeune pour apprendre la vie gamin? Dit-il, hilare.  
Lug se débattait pour dire à son fils de partir, de ne pas regarder. Non, tout mais pas ça... Pas ça... Il réussit à se dégager, regardant son enfant. Wido était en larmes mais il le renvoya sèchement dans sa chambre. Le petit parti s'y enfermé, ne comprenant rien à la situation. Recroquevillé contre le mur, son unique peluche serrée contre lui, il pleurait en silence. Dehors, le ciel était bleu et les oiseaux chantaient.  
Une ou deux heures après, Lug fut payé et débarrassé de ses clients. Il prit une douche rapide, prépara un goûter pour son fils et entra dans sa chambre. Wido n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Lug soupira puis s'avança, posant le plateau devant l'enfant, sa main venant caresser tendrement la chevelure dorée.  
\- Je suis désolé Wido. Je ne voulais pas du tout que tu vois ça.

\- Pardonne moi. C'est mon travail.

\- ... Quel travail?  
\- Je fais plaisir aux messieurs et ils me donnent de l'argent pour qu'on mange. C'est un secret.  
\- Un secret?  
\- Oui, ne le dit jamais à personne. Jamais.  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Parce que si tu le dis Wido, tu n'auras plus de Papa.  
L'enfant sembla terrorisé et Lug l'enlaça fortement. Wido respira à pleins poumons l'odeur de son Papa. C'était une odeur douce, rassurante. Il ne voulait pas le quitter, il l'aimait bien trop. Il garderait le secret.

Un nouvel accouchement, de nouveaux regards de travers et des chuchotis. Lug les ignora, cette fois, il mit au monde une fille. Elle aussi serait ignorante de l'autre moitié de sa génétique. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal de toute façon. Wido était heureux de partager sa chambre avec sa petite sœur, c'était adorable. Lug était fatigué, son corps ne se reposait quasiment jamais. Les médecins le gardèrent d'ailleurs cinq jours au lieu de trois. Wido restait chez la voisine, une vieille Bêta plus compréhensive que la moyenne. Éléonore promettait d'être une sublime femme plus tard. Grâce au fait d'avoir accouché d'une fille, elles étaient si rares dans leur société, l'État versa davantage d'argent sur le compte de Lug. Cela lui permit de faire une pause dans ses activités.  
Il reprit le boulot quand la petite eut deux ou trois ans. Wido la surveillait pour qu'elle ne voit jamais le même spectacle que lui quelques temps plus tôt. La routine des portes qui claquent, des grincements de lit, des couinements et gémissements reprirent. Les longues douches de Lug qui était occupé à se frotter la peau à se l'en arracher comme pour tenter de se laver de ses péchés. De toute façon, il n'était qu'une créature perverse, qu'est-ce que ça changeait qu'il soit souillé jusqu'à la moelle? Les accidents se multiplièrent plutôt à cause de la gentillesse de son fils. En effet, Wido entre aperçu que certains Alphas étaient violents. Il avait quasiment dix ans, il savait à peu près à quoi ressemblait le sexe et ça, ça ne l'était pas. L'homme étranglait son père. Il se précipita sur lui, le mordant au bras férocement et l'homme le rabroua sauvagement, le projetant contre le mur. Lug tenta de s'échapper pour aller voir son enfant mais le deuxième Alpha présent l'écrasa contre le lit pour finir de le baiser. Il ne reçut que la moitié de l'argent convenu mais il s'en fichait. Il se traîna jusqu'au petit garçon, s'assurant que ça allait. Il avait une grosse bosse et la lèvre éclatée. Lug oublia qu'il était nu et poisseux de spermes, serrant son fils contre lui. De sa voix cassée il lui expliqua de ne jamais refaire ça.  
\- Mais ils te faisaient du mal!  
\- Wido non... Ils payent pour faire ce qu'ils veulent...  
\- Mais Papa...  
\- Je t'en prie. Ne le fait plus, protège juste ta sœur.  
Il voyait des larmes dans les yeux de son père, il acquiesça mais en vérité, il continua ses petites vendettas contre les Alphas jusqu'à l'âge de quatorze ans. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que Lug ne protestait jamais, acceptait tout contre quelques coups de bites et des billets. Son père n'avait jamais voulu qu'on le protège. Son père n'avait même jamais eut besoin d'être protégé. Il aimait se faire traiter de cette façon. Il ne voyait que cette explication. Effrayé de cette révélation, il s'éloigna petit à petit de son père Oméga. Lui-même s'était révélé de type Bêta en entrant au collège. Tant mieux, il ne serait pas un violeur ni une putain. Au moins sa sœur, son adorable princesse aux cheveux clairs serait sauve de ce genre de sort de par son sexe.  
Wido venait d'obtenir son brevet des collèges et il pouvait entrer au lycée. Éléonore était encore à l'école primaire. Il devait continuer ses études pour ensuite se trouver du boulot et s'occuper à temps plein de la petite. Il l'élevait bien plus que Lug ne le faisait. Ce dernier avait fini par accepter que son aîné ne veuille pas qu'il s'approche trop de la cadette. Éléonore pourtant adorait son Papa du haut de son innocence de gamine de dix ans. Lug était venu chercher Wido à l'école, voulant le féliciter. Il tendit la main pour caresser ses boucles soyeuses mais une main frappa violemment la sienne, le forçant à s'écarter.  
\- Ne me touche pas, pervers.  
Wido ne l'avait pas dit trop fort afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. L'Oméga soutint difficilement le regard violine si semblable au sien qui lui envoyait des éclairs. Il prit soudainement conscience que Wido ne s'était pas éloigné de lui parce qu'il grandissait mais parce qu'il le haïssait. Il laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps, baissant les yeux vers le trottoir.  
\- Bon, rentrons alors.  
\- Quand j'aurais fini le lycée, je partirais avec Éléonore. Tu ne nous verras plus.  
\- Je crois que tu as raison.  
A cet instant, Wido se sentit encore plus blessé, pensant que son père ne se préoccupait même pas que ses enfants restent à ses cotés ou non. En vérité, son cœur saignait. Il adorait ses enfants, plus que tout. Ils étaient son phare, son point de repère dans sa vie décousue. Ils allaient partir mais c'était le mieux pour eux, sans doute.  
 _\- Tu es un être de perversion._  
Il sourit malgré lui. Oui son père avait raison. La preuve, son propre fils venait de le lui dire. Il n'était qu'un pervers. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison fut silencieux. Le soir, ils mangèrent un bon et grand repas, de la nourriture préparée par des mains qui avaient touché il ne savait combien de pénis différent rien que cette semaine. De la nourriture payée avec le cul de leur père. Wido mangea malgré tout mais seulement parce que les prunelles étincelantes de sa sœur l'empêchèrent d'envoyer tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, par terre. Lug avait passé beaucoup de temps à préparer ce magnifique repas. Il tentait de lui prouver qu'il aimait mais il savait le dégoût que le jeune éprouvait à son égard et à tout ce qu'il touchait. Il n'était qu'une ordure. Un être méprisable. Sa petite lui redemanda un verre de jus d'orange, Lug lui fit un magnifique sourire et la servit, ignorant son cœur en miettes.

Quand Éléonore fut au collège, Lug se posa avec un Alpha. Il était plus jeune que lui, souriant, gentil et travailleur. Ils ne vivaient pas ensemble, ils n'étaient pas liés mais ils s'entendaient bien. Lug avait cessé ses passes pour se consacrer à ce premier amour. Wido s'adoucit légèrement pendant cette période. Malheureusement, ça ne dura pas longtemps. Au bout de trois mois de relation, l'Alpha en question avait demandé à Lug de l'accompagner à l'une de ses soirées étudiantes. Officiellement, il voulait présenter son petit-ami Oméga à ses amis, fier de l'avoir à ses cotés. Lug s'était pouponné, frétillant comme l'adolescent qu'il n'avait pas pu être. Il avait trente-six ans mais son apparence était encore jeune, comme si ils débutait sa vingtaine. Seul moment où il avait envie de dire «merci la génétique Oméga!» Il n'aurait jamais dû croire à ce rêve.  
Wido sursauta quand il entendit du bruit dans la nuit. Il se leva, sa sœur dormait toujours. Il alla vers la porte d'entrée et y trouva leur père débraillé, puant l'alcool et le sexe. Son visage était contusionné aussi.  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu?  
Lug releva difficilement la tête, elle était lourde. Il avait un œil fermé à cause des coups.  
\- Wido... Il n'était pas amoureux. Il ne l'a jamais été.

-...

\- Ils étaient six. Ils me sont tous passés dessus. Il avait filmé nos nuits, il leur avait donné les vidéos pour qu'ils aient un avant-goût... Il voulait un Oméga pro mais gratos...  
\- Lug...  
Il ne l'appelait plus Papa depuis ses quatorze ans. Son père n'y réagissait même plus.  
\- Je croyais... Je croyais que je pourrais être un homme normal... Mais ils m'ont fait mal... Si mal...  
Prit par tous les trous et dans tous les sens. Il ne l'avait pas voulu. Il n'avait pas été violé depuis des lustres et honnêtement, ça ne lui avait pas manqué. A qui ça manquerait de toute façon. Wido resta debout dans le couloir sombre, observant son géniteur affalé au sol qui pleurait et vomissait. Il était pathétique. Tellement pitoyable. Mais il resta là.

Wido fêtait ses vingt ans, sa sœur avait quinze ans et elle était sublime. Sa magnifique chevelure platine, ses beaux yeux violine, sa peau de porcelaine parfaite. Éléonore était absolument superbe. Lug était là, il avait à présent quarante ans mais ne les avait pas fêté. En fait, l'Oméga ne fêtait jamais ses anniversaires. Ça ne lui rappelait que trop bien la période désastreuse où sa famille était partie en lambeaux. Mais il s'agissait là de l'anniversaire de son fils. Son Wido, devenu lui aussi si beau. Malgré qu'il ignorait d'où venait les blessures qu'il arborait parfois. En vérité, Wido fréquentait une femme plus âgée appelée Blanche-Rose depuis ses seize ans. Celle-ci avait pour habitude d'être une dominatrice dans la vie comme dans le sexe. Et elle n'était pas du genre tendre, gravant sa marque sur la peau de jeune homme. Wido aimait ça, il aimait qu'elle ait le contrôle car pour une fois, ce n'était plus à lui de gérer les choses. Il avait probablement hérité de la perversité de son père.  
\- Regarde, avec Papa on t'a fait un super gâteau!  
Il sourit mais il était dégoûté à l'avance. Dieu seul savait où Lug avait fourré ses mains avant de faire ce gâteau. Mais Éléonore l'avait fait pour lui donc il ne pouvait refuser. Il ne refuserait jamais rien à sa princesse.  
\- Merci beaucoup.  
Lug ne disait rien, il admirait ses enfants. Lui, cette créature si mauvaise, si perverse avait réussit à mettre au monde de si beaux enfants. Il en était fier. Ils étaient beaux, intelligents, ils pourront vivre une vie saine. Wido venait de se faire engager par une boîte en tant qu'agent de sécurité. Lug savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne trouve un nouveau logement et ne parte d'ici, emmenant sa sœur avec lui. Lug n'aurait donc plus aucune raison de vivre. Plus aucune raison de se battre ni même de se vendre en fait. Il ignorait ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie.  
\- Papa sourit pour la photo!  
Il obéit, penché vers son fils pour faire plaisir à la demoiselle. Devant elle, ils maintenaient une façade. Ses beaux cheveux de miel mi-longs étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval basse, idem aux boucles blond cuivré de Wido. Son aîné lui ressemblait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Le visage de Lug était toujours beau mais ses traits étaient marqués de fatigue, ses yeux étaient vides. Il vivotait plus qu'il ne vivait. Alors qu'ils mangeaient chacun leur part de gâteau, Lug songea qu'on l'attendait pour une grosse soirée en fin de semaine. Il avait choisit un soir où les enfants n'étaient pas là, afin que ça puisse durer toute la nuit si ça chantait les Alphas concernés. Il devrait se faire approximativement 500 voire 600 € même plus si il faisait des extras. La majorité de cet argent était réparti sur les livrets de ses enfants. Le reste servait à la vie quotidienne et à ses produits de beauté. Il se devait d'être toujours beau et impeccable. Sans doute qu'il allait continuer à vendre son cul même une fois les enfants partis de la maison, de toute façon il ne savait rien faire d'autre. A quoi bon essayer, personne ne voudrait de lui.

Lug avait les mains et les pieds attachés, il était complètement à la merci de ces trois hommes. Deux avaient déjà eut leur tour, s'étant déversé en lui après avoir longuement profité de lui. Le troisième vint donc pour sa part du gâteau, se faire sucer en gorge profonde c'était bien sympa mais rien ne valait d'enfoncer sa bite dans un cul fait pour ça.  
\- Ton trou est si large que je me sens à peine à l'aise.  
\- Désolé, tes potes se sont amusés...  
Sa voix était rauque, brisée. Il fit un sourire narquois qui excita l'Alpha mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Les deux autres buvaient et fumaient à coté, l'air de rien. L'Alpha serra la gorge de l'Oméga, lui donnant de grands coups de hanches. Lug suffoquait, son corps entier se crispant. L'Alpha sourit, ayant atteint son but.  
\- Ouais là c'est bon, ton trou se resserre.  
Il continua de le bourriner, toujours aussi sauvagement, s'enfonçant sans relâche dans ce corps épuisé. Sa main serrait toujours la gorge de l'autre, incapable de se débattre ou même de dire quoique ce soit. Lug sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, trop vite. Il risquait d'y rester, il savait depuis son enfance qu'il avait des soucis cardiaques mais il n'avait jamais été vraiment suivit ni soigné. Entre ça et la main empêchant sa respiration. Il ne sentait plus de plaisir ni même de douleur. Il ne sentait rien. N'entendait rien. Ne voyait rien. Il avait les yeux entrouverts, la bouche aussi mais aucun souffle n'en sortait. Tout était blanc et cotonneux, il se sentait plonger dans le vide. Sa dernière pensée fut le souvenir de ses bébés, deux adorables nourrissons dans des berceaux de plastique.  
Lorsque Wido arriva à l'appartement, il su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout d'abord, la porte était mal fermée. Il entra prudemment, avançant à pas légers au as où. Il trouva un tas de billets sur la table du salon, rien d'inhabituel. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de son père, ouvrant doucement la porte. Lug était là, allongé et attaché aux quatre coins du lit. Il soupira, encore à lui de le détacher et de le traîner à la douche.  
\- T'exagère Lug! Imagine si ça avait été Éléonore!  
Aucune réponse. Bizarre. Il s'approcha et son sentiment de malaise augmenta.  
\- Lug?  
Il était mort dans un saloperie d'orgie avec des Alphas, ils l'avaient baisé jusqu'à ce que son cœur lâche et il avait à peine quarante ans... Wido déglutit, serrant les poings. Ces connards l'avaient laissé tel quel, couvert de leurs spermes, allongé là avec les yeux ouverts et vitreux. Lug était mort. Leur père était mort. Il portait des marques de strangulation. Il suffirait de dire à sa sœur qu'il l'avait trouvé pendu. Il valait mieux qu'elle pense qu'il avait été lâche et s'était suicidé plutôt qu'elle sache qu'il fut tué pendant qu'on le baisait comme la pute qu'il avait toujours été. Il le détacha, le lava, l'habilla et déclara sa mort. Ou plutôt son suicide. Le mec de la morgue avait été coopératif grâce au gros paquet de billets, ceux laissé par les Alphas meurtriers. Éléonore avait pleuré pendant des heures, inconsolable. Elle avait toujours aimé leur père, profondément, sincèrement. L'enterrement se passa le plus simplement et sobrement possible. Wido emmena sa sœur dans un nouvel appartement, refusant de vivre dans celui où ils avaient jusque là passé leurs vies.

Une femme s'approcha de la tombe, elle était aussi belle qu'une déesse d'or et d'azur. Elle s'appelait Andarta. Elle posa un grand bouquet de fleurs sur la petite pierre plate qui servait de pierre tombale à son frère. Son petit frère rebelle, son petit frère malheureux, son petit frère brisé. Et dorénavant, disparu à jamais. Plus loin, Lukwos était là. Lui n'avait jamais connu ce frère. Son jeune fils, Esus, était resté dans la voiture avec son père Oméga. Inutile de traumatiser l'enfant avec cette visite funèbre.  
\- Lug était plus fort que nous mais aussi infiniment plus fragile. Je ne me suis jamais pardonnée de ne pas avoir lutté auprès de nos parents pour qu'il reste.  
\- Tu étais jeune aussi.  
\- Ce n'était pas une raison.  
Lukwos ne dit rien. Il venait de naître quand ce frère inconnu était parti. Dorénavant âgé de vingt-quatre ans, il était lié et marié, ayant un fils de huit ans merveilleux. Lug avaient deux grands enfants lui aussi, Andarta allait essayer de les retrouver et de les aider.  
En vérité, elle y arriva mais Wido refusa toutes tentatives, quelles qu'elles soient. Lui et sa sœur poursuivirent donc leurs vies en solitaires, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Loin de cette famille inconnue.

* * *

Voilà avec ce bonus, tout est fini pour cette histoire! A bientôt pour autre chose ^^


	12. Frontière floutée (Bonus)

L'histoire en elle-même est bel et bien terminée, je m'amuse simplement à explorer plus ou en moins en profondeur certains perso et je ne sais pas combien de bonus il y aura donc l'histoire reste bien sûr notée en COMPLETE

* * *

Alfred et Mathieu venaient d'avoir dix-sep ans début juillet et ils allaient entrer en première à la rentrée de septembre. Al en première S et Matt en première L, chacun ayant prit la filière qui lui plaisait le plus. Cependant, si leur vie au lycée se passait bien, il y avait quelques autres petits soucis à gérer à la maison.

Mathieu profitait des quelques jours de vacances restant, soulagé que ses chaleurs aient eut lieu avant la rentrée. Cependant, il était chagriné que Al recommence à s'éloigner de lui. Profitant d'un jour où ils étaient seuls à la maison car Francis et Arthur étaient en ballade en amoureux, Mathieu prépara un plateau télé composé de deux glaces et deux canettes. Il frappa à la porte de son frère et entra, sourire aux lèvres. Son jumeau se détacha à peine de son jeu vidéo, un truc genre Saints Row ou il ne savait quoi. Il s'assit en posant le plateau.

\- Ça se passe bien Al?

Un borborygme lui répondit et Mathieu soupira. Il prit son pot de glace au caramel et commença à le manger silencieusement. Au bout d'un moment, Alfred se sentit coupable de l'ignorer et laissa son jeu en pause une fois la mission en cours terminée. Il attaqua sa glace triple chocolats et aperçu le sourire de son frère, le rendant moins coupable.

\- Merci Matt.

\- J'avais envie de passer du temps avec toi. Après tout à la rentrée, on n'aura pas le même emploi du temps, on ne se verra peut-être plus autant.

La culpabilité d'Alfred revint à la charge et même au triple galop. Il se doutait que Matt n'avait pas apprécié qu'il le fuit sans explications, surtout qu'il n'y avait pas eut de disputes entre eux, donc pas la moindre raison valable à son comportement.

\- Je suis désolé Matt...

\- Ah, je peux donc avoir une explication à ta nouvelle lubie de me fuir? J'ai fait quelque chose?

\- Non tu n'as rien fait. Enfin si mais... c'est pas ta faute. C'est moi qui suis con de réagir comme ça.

\- Je ne comprends rien. Explique toi mieux.

Alfred reposa sa glace, l'air clairement mal à l'aise. Il était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles et se dandinait sur sa chaise à roulettes. Son jumeau se contentait de le regarder, attendant patiemment que l'autre veuille bien déballer ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur. Finalement, Al se dressa comme un ressort et commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, une main passant nerveusement dans ses courts cheveux dorés.

\- Al... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

\- Tes chaleurs... Elles me rendent fou Matt... De plus en plus, elles me rendent dingue! Tu sens si bon et je n'arrive même plus à m'empêcher de me branler pendant ces trois putains de jours!

\- ...

\- J'en suis quasiment à griffer le mur qui nous sépare, quand je passe devant ta porte j'ai envie de la défoncer, j'ai envie de me perdre dans ton parfum et de...

Il se prit la tête à deux mains, shootant la poubelle d'un grand coup de pied, renversant son contenu sur le parquet.

\- C'est pas ta faute Matt! Mais j'ai peur... J'suis un Alpha, un putain d'Alpha! Je pourrais te faire du mal, je pourrais te...

Ses grands yeux bleus étaient écarquillés de peur, brillants de larmes contenues. Mathieu se leva et s'approcha de son frère, tendant la main vers lui mais ce dernier la claqua violemment, l'éloignant ainsi. Il ramena sa main à lui, la serrant contre sa poitrine.

\- Je suis désolé Al... Pour moi aussi c'est dur, je te sens et j'ai envie de toi... Mon propre frère me donne envie de me frotter contre le mur, de venir couiner à ta porte... Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi difficile de ton coté...

Alfred regarda son frère, qui était lui aussi au bord des larmes mais il n'osa pas s'approcher, il avait peur de le toucher. Il se l'avouait à lui-même, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Matt ne s'embarrassa pas de telles pensées et s'avança à nouveau, cette fois l'autre ne recula pas. Hissé sur la pointe des pieds, il passa sa main sur la nuque de son jumeau et l'obligea à se pencher pour qu'ils soient front contre front, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et que l'un des deux se glissait dans le lit de l'autre pour ne pas dormir seul.

\- Al écoute moi. Je crois qu'on a atteint l'âge où il faut qu'on évacue nos pulsions avec une autre personne. Tu dois te trouver un partenaire et moi aussi. Je porterais l'odeur d'un Alpha, ça te tiendra à l'écart et toi, tu seras enchanté par celle de ton Oméga. Ça ira mieux, d'accord?

Alfred ne dit rien, se contraignant à faire taire la jalousie qui se pointait à la mention qu'un Alpha ne lui vole son frère. Mais il avait raison, ils devaient se détacher l'un de l'autre, laisser leurs instincts se complaire avec quelqu'un d'autre. La situation redeviendrait alors vivable à la maison. Il ferma les yeux puis serra son frère contre lui, l'enlaçant enfin en retour.

\- D'accord frangin. T'as toujours été le cerveau de toute façon.

\- Ne te fais pas passer pour plus idiot que tu ne l'es.

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant quelques instants puis un sourire apparu avant que ce dernier ne se transforme en rire, une rire bienfaiteur, apaisant les tensions de ces derniers temps.

A la fin du premier trimestre, Alfred finit par ramener quelqu'un à la maison. Une personne à la fois étonnante mais pas tant que ça. En effet, Alfred avait toujours entretenu une relation assez conflictuelle avec Nikolaï Arlovskaya mais c'était le genre de relation qu'on pouvait avoir quand on taquinait une personne qui nous plaisait pour avoir son attention. Alors Mathieu ne fut pas si étonné que ça, au final. Il avait sourit à Nikolaï, lui avait proposé à boire puis l'avait laissé monter avec Al dans sa chambre sans plus de questions. Francis, rond de ses cinq mois de grossesse vint aux renseignements.

\- Qui est-ce?

\- Avec de la chance, le futur petit-ami d'Alfred. Comment va notre petit frère?

\- Oh je vois, tant mieux. Et très bien, je t'en remercie. Il semble agité.

Francis était finalement tombé enceint de Roderich, qui n'arrivait pas à faire d'enfants à sa femme, Alpha tout comme lui. Après concertation, Francis allait bien évidemment élever le bébé mais celui-ci serait prénommé d'après Roderich et portera aussi son nom, en faisant ainsi son héritier. Arthur n'avait plus sourcillé à partir du moment où on lui avait dit que le gamin grandirait auprès de son père Oméga et de ses grands frères.

\- Je vais préparer des cookies. J'ai des envies de cookies.

\- D'accord Papa, appelle si tu as besoin d'aide.

\- Oui mon grand, aller va.

Matt fit un grand sourire à son père puis s'éclipsa à son tour.

Nikolaï devait s'avouer qu'il pensait que la chambre du blond serait largement plus bordélique que ça. Quelques jeux vidéos traînaient et un ou deux tee-shirts aussi mais c'était bien rangé malgré tout. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, sur les draps à l'image de New York pendant que le propriétaire de la chambre s'affalait sur sa chaise à roulettes. Alfred se sentait gêné d'avoir Nikolaï dans sa chambre, son imagination d'adolescent sous hormones lui faisait miroiter mille choses. Nikolaï était d'origine biélorusse et il était Oméga, du coup, Alfred se posait des questions sur son éducation, il avait entendu pas mal de choses sur l'éducation slave des Omégas. Bon, l'Union Européenne était censée chapeauter la Biélorussie aussi mais les traditions avaient la vie dure non? Il sursauta légèrement en se rendant compte du regard bleu cobalt rivé au sien d'un clair bleu d'azur.

\- Tu penses à des choses stupides.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Désolé, je me demandais... Tu sais, en tant qu'Oméga tout ça...

\- Ma famille ne m'a pas élevé pour être un esclave sexuel, espèce d'Alpha pervers.

Alfred rougit encore plus et se tortilla sur sa chaise, gêné au possible. Il rêvait de pouvoir disparaître sous terre tant il se sentait ridicule. Cliché à la con, Nikolaï était né et avait grandit en France. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas l'un de ces Omégas devenus des poupées sans volonté autre que celle de plaire à leur Alpha en réalisant toutes ses demandes et en le glorifiant comme si il était un dieu vivant tout en se traitant eux-mêmes comme de simples animaux dépendants de leurs maîtres si généreux. Nikolaï finit par tapoter la place près de lui et Alfred comprit le message, se levant pour s'installer à ses cotés. Le jeune homme posa sa tête contre son épaule, ce simple contact rendit tout chose Alfred.

\- J'ai toujours cru que tu me détestais.

\- Non, j'aime embêter ceux que j'apprécie. Demande à mon frère.

\- C'est stupide comme approche amoureuse.

\- Le plus stupide c'est celui qui essaye de cette façon ou celui qui succombe?

Nikolaï lui mit une petite tape sur la cuisse mais ne bougea pas de sa position. Il se sentait bien près de lui. Alfred osa finalement bouger son bras et enlaça son camarade, le tenant encore plus proche de lui. Il prit une grande bouffée de son parfum, adorant l'odeur de mûres sauvages qui se dégageait de Nikolaï. Ça lui faisait penser à un sorbet. Machinalement il le lui dit et le concerné ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

\- Toi tu as une odeur plus chaude. Le cuir et le soleil... C'est difficile à dire. Tu ressembles au Far West.

\- Tu rigoles?

\- Non.

Le visage de Nikolaï restait sobre la plupart du temps mais là, Alfred ignorait si il s'agissait d'un compliment, d'une plaisanterie ou de la vérité. Dans le doute, il ne dit rien d'autre et se contenta de câliner son camarade qui apprécia le traitement en silence, sa main traçant des arabesques sur la cuisse de l'autre, à travers son jean.

Mathieu mâchouillait son stylo tout en réfléchissant à sa situation, il se sentait un peu seul maintenant que son frère roucoulait avec son biélorusse. Même si du coup, leur relation s'en portait mieux, ça il ne le niait nullement! Il était dans un coin à l'écart dans un café, n'avançant guère dans son commentaire de texte, il devrait le finir avant la rentrée de Janvier. Mais il n'était guère motivé.

\- T'en fais une tête!

Il releva enfin les yeux de sa feuille de brouillon pour tomber dans deux prunelles brunes fort jolies.

\- Tiens j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

L'autre posa une coupelle de glace devant lui. Vanille avec sirop d'érable et supplément de noix de pécans caramélisées, sa préférée.

\- Merci Juan... Comment tu as su?

\- Disons que j'ai mit les moyens qu'il fallait pour apprendre à te connaître.

Juan Machado était un garçon cubain, sa famille avait emménagée dans le coin au début des vacances d'été. Il était grand et costaud, la peau bronzée, de lourdes dreadlocks sur la tête retenues par un bandana rouge en général. Il s'assit en face de Mathieu, commençant à manger sa propre coupelle de sorbet au fruit de la passion. Mathieu entama alors la sienne, un peu intimidé d'être en face de cet Alpha qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment mais qui lui, savait sa glace favorite. Juan avait été de suite attiré par l'autre garçon, sa peau de lait, ses clairs yeux mauves, sa pâle blondeur. Mathieu avait beau être le frère jumeau d'Alfred, il ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, pas juste par sa nature Oméga qui lui offrait des traits fins et une allure délicate, il se démarquait surtout par sa personnalité gentille, généreuse mais il ne se laissait pas monter sur les pieds pour autant. Puis son odeur... A croire qu'il avait tant mangé de sirop d'érable que cela en était devenu son parfum naturel. Une odeur indéniablement sucrée et attirante, enivrante. Mathieu croisa les jambes et se recula légèrement, ce n'était pas une réaction consciente mais son corps avait sentit le léger pic d'excitation de l'Alpha en face de lui et il s'était éloigné pour se protéger. Hormis son père, Romulus Vargas, son frère et le nouvel Alpha de Francis, Mathieu n'en côtoyait pas si souvent. Bien sûr il y avait certains camarades de classe mais la plupart étaient des Bêtas malgré tout.

\- Je t'embête Mathieu?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Encore merci pour la glace.

\- Ça me fait plaisir. J'ai envie de te connaître mieux, je vais être honnête Mathieu, tu m'intéresses beaucoup mais ton frère m'a mit des bâtons dans les roues dès la rentrée.

\- Vraiment?

\- Alfred ne m'aime pas beaucoup, semblerait-il. Il est toujours aussi protecteur avec toi?

\- Oui, depuis notre dévoilement...

\- Il s'est mit en tête d'être l'Alpha protecteur de son Oméga de petit frère.

\- C'est ça. Mais nous n'avons que quelques minutes de différence, nous sommes jumeaux après tout.

\- Et donc? Ça t'ennuie que je m'intéresse à toi?

Mathieu rougit et Juan le pensa absolument adorable. A croquer même. Il reprit une cuillère de glace pour se donner contenance mais le regard brun se fixa sur ses lèvres et il rougit d'autant plus. Il toussota légèrement pour se reprendre, ramenant les yeux de l'autre sur les siens au passage.

\- Je suis d'accord pour qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître.

\- Je serais ravi d'être ton ami mais j'espère plus, je ne veux pas te faire peur ou te faire sentir oppressé, je veux juste être d'une transparence irréprochable. Cela dit, je ne te toucherais pas de quelque façons que ce soit sans que tu ne le veuilles. Je méprise ces Alphas violents.

\- Ça me rassure. Mais si ça arrivait, ma famille te tomberait dessus et c'est pas sûr que Alfred soit le pire en la matière.

Juan ne pu s'empêcher de rire et cela fit sourire Mathieu. L'autre sentait les fruits exotiques et le soleil, un parfum qui l'attirait pour la bonne humeur qu'il semblait dégager. Mais effectivement, aussi enceint soit-il, Francis n'hésiterait pas un instant à aller défendre l'honneur de son bébé sans compter Arthur qui était loin d'avoir toujours été un gentleman irréprochable. Non vraiment, Alfred n'était pas forcément le seul à craindre. Et tout ça, c'était sans même compter l'Alpha en chef à savoir Romulus! Se mettre un millionnaire à dos, quelle idée stupide!

Mathieu rentra à la maison et posa ses patins, lui et Juan passaient souvent leurs week-ends à la patinoire depuis leur rencontre à la fin des vacances de Noël. Matt adorait patiner mais Juan n'était pas très doué donc ils se tenaient souvent par la main, un doux début de rapprochement pendant ces quelques semaines. Ça le mettait sur un petit nuage! Il sursauta quand Alfred fit claquer la porte de sa chambre. Soupirant, il termina de ranger correctement ses patins à glace, remettant la glissière en plastique sur les lames.

\- Al, n'entre pas ici comme dans un moulin!

\- T'as intérêt d'arrêter ce que tu fais!

\- Quoi donc?

L'étonnement était sincère. De quoi son frangin pouvait-il parler? Il ne faisait rien de particulier, il faisait ses devoirs, le lycée se passait bien, il aidait à la maison... Tout allait bien, donc quoi?

\- Arrête de fréquenter Juan!

\- Je te demande pardon?

\- Ce type ne doit pas être ton Alpha! Faut vraiment arrêter la casse. Je sais mieux que toi.

\- Et pourquoi tu sais mieux? Parce que tu es un Alpha et moi un pauvre Oméga?! Je suis stupide tu penses?!

\- Non! Mais lui est infréquentable!

\- Je ne veux pas quitter Juan!

\- Parce qu'en plus vous êtes ensemble?!

Le ton ne cessait de monter entre les deux et bientôt tout le premier étage se mit à résonner de leurs cris. A l'étage du dessous, Francis commença à s'inquiéter. Il se cala mieux dans sa chaise à bascule, jetant un œil à Arthur qui avait cessé de broder la couverture qu'il préparait pour le futur bébé.

\- C'est la première fois que je les entends crier aussi fort...

\- Arthur, je n'ai pas envie de monter les escaliers et le bébé est toujours aussi agité. Tu peux aller calmer ses grands frères?

\- J'y vais.

Arthur se pencha et embrassa le front de son compagnon qui lui sourit en retour. L'anglais adorait voir l'Oméga enceint, ça le rendait encore plus beau. Quand il l'avait rencontré, les jumeaux étaient déjà grands. D'ailleurs, ils continuaient à hurler ces deux là! Il monta donc l'escalier quatre à quatre et ouvrit en grand la porte de Mathieu, découvrant celui-ci plaqué contre un mur, le poing de son frère près de son visage et vu la tronche du papier peint, ce n'était pas le premier coup.

\- Ça suffit!

Il s'approcha à grands pas et tira en arrière Alfred, l'éloignant de son jumeau. Il le fit asseoir sur le lit et fit asseoir Mathieu sur la chaise de bureau, restant bien au milieu des deux.

\- Qu'on me fasse un résumé et vite fait j'entends!

Après un récit embrouillé des deux, il comprit le nerf de la guerre. Alfred était jaloux que son frangin se soit trouvé un mec, ni plus ni moins. Arthur croisa les bras, sourcils froncés.

\- Al, tu n'as aucuns droits concernant les relations de ton frère. Tu as ton propre Oméga, couche avec lui si ça aide ton instinct erroné à se la fermer. Sans te lier, ne fais pas le con! Quant à toi Matt, on va en parler avec ton père mais te trouver un collier pourrait t'aider à profiter de ta relation avec ce Juan sans avoir le risque de vous lier par accident.

\- ...Je suis plutôt d'accord, concernant le collier.

\- Quoi?!

\- Shut up Al! Vas y Matt, je t'écoute.

\- Pour un Oméga, se lier est vraiment une grande peur. C'est aussi le risque de tomber enceint et tout un tas de bordel. Je me sentirais plus protégé et je sais que Papa ne le prendra pas mal. Juan non plus. Et tu sais Al, peut-être que tu pourrais le demander à Nikolaï aussi. Et passer plus de temps avec lui, il va finir par croire que tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment.

\- J'aime Nikolaï, vraiment. Mais je sais pas pourquoi, j'aime pas te voir avec ce type... Je ne l'aimais déjà pas avant.

\- On ne te demande pas d'aimer le copain de ton jumeau, juste le laisser rendre ton frère heureux. Et si il fait une connerie, je t'aiderais à lui casser la gueule.

Mathieu roula des yeux à ces paroles mais sourit malgré lui, il allait enfin pouvoir profiter de sa relation avec Juan sans le parasitage coléreux de son frère. Merci Papa et Arthur!

Nikolaï regardait l'écrin avec un air neutre qui n'aidait pas Alfred à savoir si il s'était foiré ou pas. Il avait voulu acheter ce collier seul et l'offrir à son petit-ami. C'était un ras le cou très simple, une bande de tissu noir sans fioritures, hormis l'inscription du prénom de Nikolaï en cyrillique et en fil argenté, sur la face intérieure. Finalement, le concerné releva les yeux vers son Alpha.

\- Tu ne m'as pas mordu mais tu m'offres un cache-cou.

\- C'est pour te prouver que je suis sérieux vis à vis de toi. On est trop jeunes pour se lier mais je voudrais vraiment approfondir ma relation avec toi et ça, c'est un moyen qu'on aille plus loin sans ce genre d'accidents.

\- Je ne prends pas encore la pilule.

\- Je peux prendre des capotes si tu préfères... Elles coûtent plus chères que les normales mais pour toi, c'est ok.

\- J'ai dit «pas encore», je vais prendre rendez-vous. J'ai l'âge de m'en préoccuper de toute façon.

Le blond lui sourit puis détacha le collier de l'écrin et le prit, il lui passa autour du cou et l'attacha. Al posa un baiser tendre sur l'attache solide, faite pour résister aux crocs d'un Alpha, pendant ce moment de jouissance de l'accouplement où il ne pensait qu'à se lier. Il frotta son nez contre les courts cheveux gris, humant le parfum de mûres sauvages si caractéristique de son Oméga. L'écrin posé, il fini par enlacer l'autre jeune homme, ne se lassant pas de parcourir sa nuque de baisers légers, descendant jusqu'à son épaule qu'il dénuda.

\- Al, pas maintenant...

\- Je ne veux pas faire l'amour... Enfin si, mais pas maintenant. Je veux juste te découvrir un peu...

\- D'accord...

Nikolaï avait toujours eut un fort caractère mais seul à seul avec Alfred, il se montrait doux et c'était cet aspect caché qui avait fait fondre son partenaire. Il se laissa tomber sur son propre lit et accueilli contre lui le poids de son petit-ami, l'enlaçant fortement. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, tendrement. Alfred ne cessait de caresser cette peau lactée sous le pull gris que l'autre portait, il se repaissait de la chaleur, de l'odeur de son Oméga. Oui le sien, le seul qui lui appartenait. Qui lui appartiendrait.

\- Reste avec moi Nikolaï... Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi...

\- Je ne vais nulle part... Plus tard, je porterais ta marque et tes enfants. Je reste si tu me gardes.

Front contre front et les yeux dans les yeux, ils se sentaient calmes, sereins, complets. Alfred était allongé contre son compagnon, installé entre ses jambes mais il n'en tirait aucune supériorité, juste un profond bonheur. Et si Mathieu pouvait ressentir ça aussi avec cet enfoiré de cubain, alors d'accord. Mais en attendant, il avait envie de jouer avec la sublime créature en dessous de lui, de lui donner du plaisir et d'en recevoir en retour.

Juan haussa un sourcil quand à leur prochain rendez-vous, il découvrit Mathieu avec un joli collier mauve, jusque là bien caché sous l'épais manteau d'hiver et sa grosse écharpe en laine. Après autorisation, il le caressa du bout des doigts et il se surprit à trouver ce morceau de tissu vraiment érotique. Ce n'était pas censé être le contraire? Les Omégas se faisaient acheter ce genre de choses pour cacher la marque de leur morsure mais aussi pour montrer qu'ils étaient liés et donc, plus sur le marché. Tous les Omégas portant un collier n'étaient pas liés mais un Alpha devait en être le garant ce qui demandait une procédure afin d'éviter les abus et chaque collier était enregistré, sinon, tous les Omégas se trimbaleraient avec des bouts de tissus quelconques autour du cou. Concernant l'achat de celui de Mathieu et celui de Nikolaï, ils étaient au nom de Romulus en tant qu'Alpha en chef, puisqu'il était le père du premier Oméga et le père de l'Alpha mineur du second. Tout ceci avait demandé presque deux semaines de procédure avant de pouvoir arborer ces colliers dans la rue. Juan était vaguement au courant de ces faits, on apprenait les droits de base des Alphas et des Omégas pendant les cours d'éducation civique à l'école. Il n'avait pas vraiment de cas dans son entourage, il était un Alpha né d'un couple de Bêtas, tout simplement. Et il n'y avait pas d'Oméga dans son entourage hormis les quelques uns à l'école mais plus on avançait en grade, plus il était rare d'en trouver. Au lycée, ils faisaient presque figure d'exception. Il revint au présent et sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Il est vraiment très beau.

\- Je l'ai choisit avec Papa.

\- Cette couleur pâle te va à merveille. Je n'ai jamais bien comprit comment ce système fonctionnait exactement mais tu es encore plus beau qu'avant.

\- Tu penses?

\- Je le trouve érotique, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ta nuque en dessous de ce tissu soyeux...

Mathieu rougit mais il ne se déroba pas sous les caresses, tant celle de la main câline que celle des yeux le dévorant de haut en bas. Il s'avança vers le cubain, posant sa main sur son torse large et ferme sous sa paume. Il sentait le battement lourd et régulier de son cœur en dessous. Comme toujours, Juan portait une chemise hawaïenne hyper colorée et Mathieu glissa ses doigts sous le tissu fin décoré de palmiers. L'autre retint inconsciemment son souffle alors que la main délicate passait entre les poils de torse sombres de l'autre, ce qui était assurément le contact le plus intime qu'ils n'aient jamais eut. L'Alpha ne bougea pas même quand il sentit une deuxième main posée sur son ventre, jouant près de son nombril. Mathieu s'approcha et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, ses lèvres se déposant tranquillement sur celles de l'autre. C'était un contact nouveau lui aussi, tendre et chaud. Juan ferma les yeux, laissant sa bouche être bécotée et savourée par cet adorable Oméga. Comment pourrait-il le lui refuser?

\- Touche moi aussi...

Une supplique chuchotée contre ses lèvres et il fondit. Une main se posa sur l'arrondi d'une fesse, délicieusement moulée dans un jean blanc, et l'autre posée au creux du dos. Juan finit par s'asseoir et Mathieu se hissa sur ses genoux, confortablement installé sur ses cuisses. Il leur suffirait de bouger juste un peu pour que cette position déjà équivoque devienne carrément sexuelle mais aussi emplit de bonne volonté soit-il, Juan n'était pas certain de se retenir si son charmant Oméga commençait à se frotter contre lui. Il quitta à regrets ses lèvres pour le lui expliquer.

\- Oui, tu as raison... Excuses moi.

\- Non, je suis vraiment heureux que tu as envie de moi.

\- Tu ne prends pas ce fait pour acquis?

\- Je ne crois pas au mythe qui dit que les Omégas sont avides de sexe et ne pensent qu'à ça en permanence. J'veux dire, je te vois bosser au lycée, je te vois rire comme n'importe qui. Si tu sentais pas si bon et que tu devais pas t'absenter une fois par mois, on ne le saurait pas.

\- Pourtant Juan, il a été difficile de faire accepter que le viol existait bel et bien chez les Omégas... Faire comprendre qu'agiter un pénis Alpha ne suffisait pas pour avoir notre consentement a été long et certaines personnes y croient encore...

Sans le savoir, ils avaient glissé sur un terrain particulièrement malaisant. Juan enlaça plus chastement son vis à vis, celui-ci ayant sorti ses mains de sous sa chemise pour les poser sur les épaules larges et fortes de l'autre.

\- Matt, il y a toujours des abrutis qui pensent que les femmes ont le fantasme pur et dur de se faire violer.

\- Je sais. Mais la situation des Omégas dans le monde rassemble l'esclavage et la discrimination. Pour certains pays, les Omégas sont des animaux sans intelligence ni volonté autre que d'obéir et se reproduire. J'ai horriblement conscience d'être protégé à la fois par mon pays et par mon père. Parce que même en France, certains emplois sont interdits aux Omégas pour des raisons dites de Santé Publique.

\- C'est vrai que ton père est un magna des affaires.

\- Oui. J'ai plombé l'ambiance, je suis désolé.

\- J'aime t'écouter et discuter avec toi. Moi, je ne te vois pas comme un imbécile guidé par ses hormones, je dirais même qu'il y a plus de cas de ce genre chez les Alphas.

Mathieu ne voulait pas non plus faire dire que les Alphas étaient tous des monstres avides de violence sur les Omégas qui seraient de pauvres choses fragiles. Le schéma existait, certes c'était un fait mais il n'était plus le seul schéma existant et ça, c'était l'information à retenir. Finalement, ils s'installèrent plus confortablement et ils visionnèrent quelques films, dans une ambiance songeuse. Quand Mathieu aura fini le lycée, il ignorait ce qu'il allait faire comme métier. Du coté d'Alfred, c'était tout réfléchit, il allait passer des concours de police. Il voyait bien son frère en uniforme, il fallait l'avouer. Lui, il se cherchait encore et manque de bol, son horizon professionnel était limité.

Le printemps arrivait et avec lui, les premiers bacs blancs avant le vrai. Mathieu lui, restait cloué au lit, se tortillant dans les draps. Il espérait vraiment que ces foutues chaleurs se termineraient avant les dates d'épreuves. Bien sûr, son médecin pouvait justifier la chose et il aurait droit à des rattrapages mais il voulait faire les choses comme tout le monde. Alfred n'était plus vraiment dérangé par cette période, bien entendu ça le titillait mais puisqu'il couchait avec Nikolaï, ça le dérangeait moins et il ne ressentait plus le besoin impérieux de sauter sur son frère. Cependant, il ne prenait pas le risque de rentrer dans la chambre de celui-ci, laissant Arthur le faire. Francis ne montait plus à l'étage, étant désormais à huit mois de grossesse, il préférait rester dans son nid, un comportement normal pour un Oméga proche de l'accouchement. Mathieu lui, n'avait toujours pas franchit le pas avec Juan. Le cubain était adorable, quand ils passaient un moment intime, il se cantonnait à ce que son compagnon lui autorisait.

\- Juan...

Mathieu gémit à nouveau, son corps s'arquant et se tordant de désir. Il entendit son portable vibrer et il soupira, tendant la main pour le saisir, peinant à décrocher.

\- Hola! Comment tu vas Matt?

Un long gémissement lui répondit, l'Oméga n'ayant pu se contrôler en entendant la voix de l'Alpha qu'il désirait si ardemment. Inconsciemment, il descendit sa main jusque sous les draps, ses doigts s'enroulant autour de son sexe, toujours aussi raide et désireux.

\- Juan... J'ai besoin de toi...

L'Alpha ne pu s'empêcher de réagir et béni le fait d'avoir une heure de trou pour pouvoir se remettre de ses émotions. Il aurait mieux fait d'envoyer des textos plutôt que d'appeler mais il était inquiet pour son partenaire.

\- Je voudrais t'aider Matt mais je ne peux pas.

\- Je n'attends que toi... Juan, viens...

Marie, Jésus, Joseph! Il lui était difficile de décider de ne pas céder. Un collier aidait à ne pas se faire mordre pendant une relation sexuelle lambda entre Alpha et Oméga mais là, il s'agissait des chaleurs. Juan n'aurait aucun contrôle, pas plus que Mathieu en fait. Leurs instincts seraient les plus forts, ils voudront plus que tout coucher ensemble et se lier pour de bon, quitte à moitié étrangler Mathieu en tentant de lui arracher le collier pour parvenir à mordre sa nuque si tentante. Juan se secoua, littéralement. Ne pas penser à ce scénario.

\- Tu en es à combien de jours?

\- Deux... Mon ventre est si chaud Juan, ça brûle... Aide moi...

Dieu qu'il se sentait l'âme d'un tortionnaire en le lui refusant! Heureusement qu'il avait cours et se devait de rester au lycée pour ne pas subir les foudres de ses parents.

\- Te amo, Mathieu.

Ces mots sortirent Mathieu de son état enfiévré pour quelques secondes, son cœur battait toujours aussi fort et aussi vite mais ce n'était plus pour la même raison. Le silence se prolongea un peu mais finalement, l'Oméga réussit à esquisser un sourire malgré sa fatigue croissante.

\- Je t'aime aussi Juan. A bientôt.

Il raccrocha et laissa tomber le téléphone, l'esprit ailleurs. Le jeune homme passa une main sur son visage, trempé de sueur, le corps lourd de désir inassouvi.

Mathieu revint au lycée la semaine suivante, pile pour pouvoir passer les épreuves de l'examen blanc. Alfred prenait soin de lui comme toujours, les quelques jours après les chaleurs entraînaient de la fatigue. Habitué depuis ses treize ans, Mathieu gérait plutôt bien. Lorsque Juan le vit arriver, il ne se priva pas de le serrer dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser à lui en voler le souffle. Profitant que Alfred soit enfin libre, Nikolaï vint vers ce dernier pour profiter de sa présence. Le blond le prit avec possessivité par la taille, le biélorusse leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit rien pour se dégager. Alfred savait que les chaleurs de Nikolaï approchait car son odeur s'était faite encore plus forte et suave, l'attirant davantage. Cependant, lui aussi ne pourrait pas combler les envies folles de son Oméga puisque leurs parents craignaient un lien accidentel. A leur majorité, à eux de se débrouiller là dessus. Encore un an donc.

\- Aller Matt on y va!

\- J'arrive Al!

C'est donc côte à côte que les deux couples se dirigèrent vers les salles d'examens, plaisantant et pariant sur les résultats. Ils étaient jeunes, ils avaient encore la possibilité de changer les choses, seuls ou à deux. Mais plus que tout, Alfred était rassuré que sa relation avec Mathieu soit restée saine et sauve, chassant ses plus grosses inquiétudes et questions existentielles. Son frère resterait son frère, point à la ligne.


	13. Le Bel Air (Bonus et Fin)

Dernier bonus et donc la vraie fin de cette histoire ^^

 **Résumé:** Il était né pour être Alpha. Il était né pour régner. Sa nature l'a désavouée, trahie et son père a senti son honneur se faire bafouer. Soit il n'était pas Alpha mais il ne serait pas un moins que rien. Foi d'Antoine de Beauce.

* * *

Antoine de Beauce. Un nom qui sonnait classe et élégant. Un nom qui sonnait Alpha. Son père était Alpha, son grand-père était Alpha et ses arrières grand-pères avant lui aussi. Une longue, très longue lignée d'Alphas. Un sang noble, fier et fort. La famille de Beauce était dans la noblesse depuis des siècles et à l'apparition du nouveau génome, ils étaient devenus de type Alpha, fierté supplémentaire à ajouter à leur collection.

Philippe de Beauce était grand, musclé, rasé de près, ses cheveux noirs soigneusement peignés en arrière. Il transpirait le luxe à des kilomètres. Il s'était lié à son Oméga quand il eut seize ans et celui-ci quinze, comme il en était de coutume. Il s'était lié à lui, l'avait fait tatoué et changé de nom, comme dans chaque famille traditionnelle.

Angèle de Beauce était d'une beauté raffinée, un teint de porcelaine, des yeux et des cheveux clairs. Il évoluait toujours dans des vêtements fins, des robes aériennes et des talons élégants. Il était Oméga jusqu'au bout des ongles: jambes épilées, corps délicat, longue et soyeuse chevelure, voix suave, manières parfaites. Un Oméga docile, qui obéit à son Alpha, baisse les yeux devant lui, accède à tous ses caprices, envies et désirs. Philippe n'était pas amoureux d'Angèle et l'avait déjà trompé mais il l'appréciait et le respectait. De son coté, Angèle avait depuis longtemps enterré tout sentiments amoureux envers lui. Ils étaient l'un de ces couples unis depuis des lustres, restant ensemble par convention et confort.

Antoine avait toujours été élevé pour être un Alpha. Puisque Angèle avait donné rapidement le très attendu héritier, il avait pu se consacrer à ses frivolités sans avoir à se soucier de coucher à nouveau pour enfanter. Bien sûr il couchait régulièrement avec son mari et passait avec lui ses chaleurs, cependant, il se permettait le luxe de quelques amants. Du moment que c'était discret. Qu'un Alpha couche ailleurs c'était acceptable et accepté, qu'un Oméga trompe ouvertement son Alpha ça passait moins bien. En parlant de ça, Philippe était vraiment stupéfié que le grand homme d'affaires Romulus Vargas, possédant le luxe de plusieurs Omégas de tout âges, les laisse avoir des relations avec des Bêtas. Sans doute était-il un grand homme un peu gaga, son coté excentrique. Il préférait sa femme et leurs enfants à ses Omégas. Ils formaient tout de même une belle collection qui allait sans doute s'agrandir. Oui, Philippe avait élevé son fils pour qu'il soit un Alpha. Fort, indépendant, dominant. Il était intelligent et beau, il irait loin dans la vie. Puis à la puberté, tout tomba à l'eau. Antoine était un Oméga. Sa famille contenait quelques Omégas mais ils n'étaient pas les fils aînés, pas l'héritier. Angèle s'était évanoui devant le résultat du test et une fois éveillé, il n'avait cessé de pleurer et supplier Philippe de le remplir à nouveau, de l'engrosser d'un nouvel enfant qui serait enfin un véritable Alpha cette fois. Il y comptait bien, cette chienne n'avait même pas remplit son unique rôle dans leur relation. Enfin, les Omégas, il ne fallait pas trop leur en demander non plus. Ils voulaient juste un Alpha et des mioches. Rien de plus normal.

\- Antoine, il va falloir changer ton éducation.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Ne réponds pas à un Alpha. Je n'ai pas fini de parler.

Antoine le fixa insolemment de ses grands yeux gris. Ce gosse allait devoir apprendre à baisser les yeux et fermer sa bouche.

\- Tu n'es plus mon héritier. Juste un bien à valoriser avant de le donner à quelqu'un d'autre. Comme ta mère.

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant son père. Il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on appelle son père Oméga, sa mère. Il n'était pas une mère, il n'était pas une femme. En fait, Angèle était davantage une jolie poupée souriante et obéissante. Soudain, il comprit. Antoine allait être réduit à ça, à cette poupée aux yeux vides et au sourire artificiel.

\- Je suis Oméga, pardonnez-moi Père.

\- C'est un bon début. Tu vois que tu peux -

\- Mais je ne changerais pas. Je suis et je resterais moi-même. Je n'ai que treize ans mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je ne veux pas être comme Papa.

\- Appelle la Mère! Et arrêtes tout de suite. Fini les grandes études de pilotage, fini tout le reste d'ailleurs. Tu auras un précepteur qui va t'enseigner les bonnes manières et tu seras un bon Oméga que je donnerais à un Alpha qui s'occupera de toi.

\- Je ne suis pas un chien à dresser pour être vendu!

La gifle fut tellement magistrale que le pauvre adolescent finit sa course au sol, sa lèvre fendue sous l'impact. Angèle était là depuis le début mais n'avait pas bougé. Il avait subit pire qu'une baffe de la part de son propre père dans ses jeunes années. Angèle ne détestait pas son fils, il y portait de l'attention, s'en occupait quand il le réclamait dans son enfance. Mais il ne s'interposerait pas entre lui et son Alpha. Machinalement, sa main se posa sur le tatouage de son cou, près de la morsure réalisée il y avait de cela des années. La lettre grecque de l'Alpha tatouée dans sa chair, un motif somme toute très simple. Avec une date, afin qu'il soit personnalisé, la date où Philippe l'avait acheté. La porte claqua, il s'approcha alors de son fils, passant sa main sur la joue enflée.

\- Sois fort, Antoine.

\- Tu ne m'aideras pas.

\- Ne luttes pas. Fléchir demande plus de force que se rebeller. Tu n'es pas idiot, tu l'as dit toi même.

\- Comment tu as pu accepter ça?

Angèle soupira. Il releva son enfant, tapota sa lèvre de son mouchoir immaculé pour enlever le sang.

\- Je voulais vivre sans perdre mon confort. Tu n'es pas du même bois que moi, je le sais. Je vais lui donner un autre fils, priant qu'il soit Alpha cette fois.

\- Tu me renies.

\- Non. Mais je dois accomplir mon devoir, il s'est lié à moi pour ça. Chacun sa part.

\- Je ne veux pas finir comme toi.

\- Antoine, écoute. Je peux le convaincre de ne pas te vendre avant tes dix-huit ans mais à une seule condition.

\- Quoi?

\- Prends les leçons, soit excellent comme tu l'as toujours été.

\- Pourquoi faire?

\- Pour ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis.

\- Et ensuite?

\- On avisera. Cinq ans, Antoine, tiens juste cinq ans.

Antoine avait toujours pensé que son père Oméga était indifférent et un peu stupide, une poupée parfaite pour son père si fort. Il aimait Angèle, il aimait son odeur et son sourire. Il l'aimait plus que Philippe. Angèle ne fera jamais rien pour lui épargner son sort sous le toit de son mari. En dehors, il en serait peut-être autrement. C'était un mince espoir, très mince. Mais il s'y accrocherait. Il lutterait. En silence mais vaillamment, il lutterait.

Il venait d'avoir dix-huit ans, il n'était plus un enfant. Son précepteur lui avait enseigné toutes les bonnes manières, les us et coutumes d'être un Oméga parmi les Alphas. D'être une proie de choix parmi une meute de loups affamés. Antoine portait désormais de belles robes ouvragées, avait de longs cheveux de jais soigneusement rassemblés en queue de cheval, des boucles d'oreille d'argent, des bracelets de diamants. Il était parfaitement apprêté pour être présenté. Angèle était lourdement enceint, prêt à accoucher d'un jour à l'autre.

\- Tu seras officiellement présenté ce soir.

\- Vendu ouais.

\- Antoine, sois patient.

\- J'ai attendu cinq ans. Je veux partir et sans vieux croûton souhaitant fourrer sa queue dans mon trou!

\- ...Quelle vulgarité... Enfin, attend que je te présente un certain Monsieur Cornelli.

\- C'est qui?

\- Personne à part le moyen de te dire de partir. Un taxi t'attendra dehors.

\- Pourquoi m'aider Angèle?

\- Tu es le petit que j'ai produit. Mon devoir envers toi s'arrêtera au moment où tu franchiras la porte.

\- D'accord.

Angèle lui prit la main et ils avancèrent jusqu'à la grande salle de réception, étincelante de mille feux, parfumée des mets délicats présentés aux convives. Angèle conduisit docilement son fils jusqu'à leur Alpha et celui-ci s'empara du bras d'Antoine, souriant de toutes ses dents au comité rassemblé devant lui. Les compliments polis concernant la beauté et la grossesse d'Angèle étant passés, on s'attarda sur la grâce immense du rejeton et sur la chance inconsidérée qu'aurait celui de le posséder. Philippe ne battit pas d'un cil quand des hommes ayant le même âge que lui, ou deux décennies de plus, laissèrent traîner leurs mains avides sur les formes délicieuses de son fils. Sa taille svelte, l'arrondi subtil de ses hanches, la rondeur ferme de ses fesses. Antoine n'exprimait rien, ni envie, ni peur. Cela déçu les participants de ce jeu grossier. On entendit une fourchette d'argent tinter contre une flûte de champagne en cristal.

\- Le dîner est servit, Messieurs, Mesdames.

Bien sûr qu'il y avait des dames, pour différentes raisons mais les messieurs étaient les vrais invités de la soirée. Antoine se risqua à lancer un regard à Angèle mais celui-ci l'ignora ou ne le vit pas. Il s'assit donc à table, à la gauche de son père, Angèle étant bien sûr à sa droite. Le dîner fut malaisant et déplaisant. Quand il fut temps de se relever, Angèle vint finalement prendre le bras de son fils.

\- Permet, Alpha, que j'emmène notre fils voir un ami.

\- Qui ça?

\- Don Cornelli. Tu te souviens n'est-ce pas? Ce défilé à Milan!

\- Oui, oui. Vas y.

En vérité, il ne savait pas mais il ne voulait pas paraître stupide en ignorant une connaissance de son Oméga. Le cœur du jeune homme battait fort contre ses côtes. C'était le moment, il allait partir. Pour de vrai. Ils firent des tours et des détours à travers les invités et les couloirs avant que finalement, Angèle ne laisse son fils dehors, après une porte de service.

\- Il y a un taxi là bas. Monte, tout est préparé. Va-t-en!

\- Tu m'as aimé?

\- Pars avant que je ne change d'avis!

Cette réponse se suffisait en elle-même. Il l'aimait, à sa façon, détournée mais réelle.

Le jeune homme se faufila sur la banquette arrière, portant uniquement sa robe en lamé argenté, ses boucles d'oreille en argent massif et son bracelet de diamants. Le chauffeur se retourna et lui sourit.

\- Antoine, hein?

\- Oui...

\- J'ai une enveloppe pour toi. Attache ta ceinture, la course est déjà payée.

\- Allons y alors.

Il prit l'enveloppe, attacha sa ceinture et la voiture démarra tranquillement, presque sans bruit. Il décacheta l'enveloppe, dedans il y avait de l'argent, beaucoup en petites coupures, des faux papiers et une petite carte où il pouvait lire l'écriture ronde et douce d'Angèle.

 _Porte-toi bien._

Ni plus ni moins. Il saurait aussi qu'il n'aurait plus de nouvelles de son père Oméga et en priant tous les cieux, plus rien de son père Alpha non plus. Il referma soigneusement l'enveloppe puis en regardant dehors, il se rendit compte qu'il ne reconnaissait plus les alentours.

\- Où allons-nous exactement?

\- Chez un certain Monsieur Guy La Vallière.

Antoine haussa les sourcils. Il connaissait ce nom, une famille ancienne et respectée mais contrairement à la sienne, résolument tournée vers le modernisme et la lutte pour les droits Omégas. Si Angèle l'envoyait là bas, il devait y avoir une raison.

Antoine fut réveillé par le chauffeur de taxi, toujours aussi souriant. Il lui indiqua qu'il avait dormit plus d'une heure et qu'ils étaient arrivés. Le garçon vit par la fenêtre une belle maison de style ancien, avec une barrière et un porche en bois peint en blanc. Le jardin était parsemé d'une multitude de petites lampes, donnant un air féerique à la pelouse couverte de fleurs en tous genres et les grands arbres, devenus moins terrifiants.

\- Je peux attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on t'ouvre la porte.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui, p'tit gars.

Le chauffeur de taxi n'était pas un mauvais bougre et ce pauvre gosse venait sûrement de fuir la maison. Il pouvait au moins lui accorder ça. Antoine quitta la voiture puis marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, il sonna et les lumières s'allumèrent. On ouvrit la porte, un grand homme blond le fit entrer et fit un signe de la main à la voiture. Le chauffeur de taxi parti alors dans la nuit.

Guy avait posé un plaid chaud sur les épaules dénudées du jeune Oméga et était désormais occupé à préparer une tasse de thé pour qu'il se désaltère et se réchauffe.

\- Tu es donc le fils de... Angèle.

\- Vous pouvez dire son ancien nom.

\- Non, je lui ai promit. Quel âge tu as, déjà?

\- Tout juste dix-huit ans.

\- Vu ta tenue, je suppose qu'on voulait te lier.

\- Me vendre plus que me lier.

Guy lui sourit avec indulgence et compassion, lui tendant une tasse de thé pomme-cannelle. Antoine préférait le café mais l'accepta malgré tout.

\- J'ai connu Angèle du temps où nous étions des enfants et pas des types génétiques. Il s'en est plutôt bien sorti.

\- Vous êtes cousin avec une très grande famille traditionnelle, non?

\- Oui, Lukwos est connu mais je suis lié à Andarta, de façon plus pragmatique si on peut dire. Enfin bref, laissons ma généalogie de coté, je ne suis qu'un Bêta après tout.

Un Bêta. Il ne sera pas tenté de le violer, en théorie. Les chaleurs étaient douloureuses car son père les lui faisaient subir sans l'aide des injections. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça de sitôt et encore moins avec un inconnu à coté. Après le thé et une bonne douche, Guy lui prêta un pyjama et lui indiqua la chambre d'amis, le laissant se reposer à son aise. Les draps sentaient la lessive et l'adoucissant, et plus loin, en arrière plan, l'odeur de thé et de plantes qui flottait autour du blond en permanence. Bêtement rassuré, et exténué, Antoine s'endormit du sommeil du juste.

Il se réveilla vers 10h le lendemain, il prit une bonne douche et s'habilla avec les vêtements de Guy. Il descendit à la cuisine et le blond l'accueillit d'un sourire.

\- Thé, café, chocolat?

\- Café, noir. Et une tartine?

\- Aucun souci. Mes vêtements sont un peu grands pour toi, on va aller faire des courses.

\- Des courses?

\- Oui, après le petit déjeuner.

Antoine hocha simplement la tête puis profita de son petit déjeuner, Guy chantonnant tout en balayant dans la maison pendant ce temps là. Cette maison était chaleureuse, agréable. Il se sentait bien ici, serein et en sécurité. La petite clio verte de Guy sentait les plantes, sûrement à cause du diffuseur aromatique accroché aux ventilateurs à l'avant. Elle était propre elle aussi, à part quelques tracts et pub traînant sur le tableau de bord. Sans hésiter, il le conduisit jusqu'au centre ville et ils entrèrent dans une boutique de prêt à porter. Antoine s'illumina à la vue des jeans, tirant un léger rire de son accompagnateur. Ils sortirent de la boutique avec plusieurs sacs contenant cinq jeans, dix tee-shirts, quatre pulls et deux chemises. Tout ça offert par Guy, il y tenait. Alors avec l'argent de son père, Antoine s'offrit des bottes noires, montantes jusqu'au genoux avec des semelles épaisses et des boucles argentées. Il trouva ensuite une veste de style aviateur et eut le coup de foudre. Il fut bientôt l'heure de manger et Guy lui demanda si il voulait manger quelque chose en particulier.

\- Il y a un fastfood dans le coin?

\- Oui, au coin de la rue.

\- Je veux y aller. Je n'y ai pas mit les pieds depuis des plombes.

\- Et ton régime?

\- Au diable! Ça fait trop longtemps que je mange des légumes vapeurs, je veux du gras!

Et effectivement, il s'engouffra son double cheeseburger, sa grande frite, son soda et sa maxi glace supplément noix de pécan sans broncher. Guy s'était contenté d'un wrap au poulet et d'une salade avec un jus d'orange.

Ayant passé le reste de la journée dans sa chambre avec l'ordinateur de Guy sur les genoux, Antoine fut très surprit de trouver un gamin à table quand il descendit pour le dîner. C'était un gosse avec des cheveux châtains, courts hormis une longue mèche qui couvrait presque l'un de ses yeux bleu de lin.

\- Ah Antoine! Je te présente mon fils, Lucas. Il vient d'entrer au collège.

Douze ans donc, bientôt l'heure de la révélation. Cependant, le gosse ne devait pas être inquiet, après tout, son père ne l'abandonnerait jamais, quel que soit son type.

\- Bonjour Lucas.

\- Bonjour...

\- Il est timide, désolé. Installe toi, je vais vous servir.

Un fils mais pas de femme. Et bien évidemment, pas d'Oméga non plus. Il était curieux de cette famille. Le repas se passa bien, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, c'était léger, agréable. Une fois le petit monté à l'étage, ils restèrent seuls dans la cuisine. Antoine était curieux mais n'osait pas demander, Guy l'y encouragea.

\- Demande moi ce que tu veux.

\- Où est la mère de Lucas?

Le grand blond prit son mug préféré, celui multicolore, y fit infuser un sachet de thé et s'assit en face du jeune adulte.

\- Hélène est décédée dans un accident de voiture. Lucas avait quatre ans.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Ça va. Je ne suis pas le père biologique de Lucas mais j'ai épousé Hélène quand il avait deux ans et je l'ai reconnu comme étant mien.

\- Je suppose que Lucas va bientôt passer le test. Et que tu ne le rejetteras pas.

\- Tu supposes bien.

\- Il en a de la chance. Qui es-tu vraiment? Quel est ton âge, ton métier?

\- J'ai trente-huit ans et je suis pilote de carrière. J'étais dans l'armée de l'air mais depuis que j'ai Lucas à plein temps, je suis instructeur de vol et pilote touristique.

\- Je voulais être pilote, apprends moi.

\- Un Oméga ne peut pas avoir de licence.

\- Alors fais moi voler.

Guy reconnaissait la passion là où il la voyait et celle-ci était étincelante. Il emmènerait Antoine Destampes, d'après sa nouvelle identité, voler.

Antoine resta deux mois chez Guy puis il revendit ses boucles d'oreilles en argent pur et en tira un excellent prix avec lequel il s'acheta son premier appartement et décida de passer le permis moto, cependant, il fallait la supervision d'un Alpha. Guy n'en étant pas un, il demanda à l'un de ses amis de le faire, expliquant la situation du jeune homme. Henri Cohen, commissaire et ami de longue date, accepta de signer le papier pour que Antoine puisse avoir son permis. Ravi de cela, Antoine fut un élève assidu et il obtint du premier coup son code de la route, sa conduite avec l'auto école se passa bien, malgré quelques remarques désobligeantes, que Antoine s'empressait de balayer d'un regard hautain, et une fois son quota d'heures atteint et ayant eut une disponibilité, il passa enfin son permis moto. Et l'obtint haut la main! Avec le reste de l'argent venu de la vente, il s'acheta sa première moto, un modèle simple et pas trop gourmand pour commencer. Il fallait aller de petit à grand, pas à pas comme on dit. Pour fêter sa réussite dans ce début de vie indépendante, il voulu aller faire un tour en boîte. Jeune, beau et Oméga, il fut courtisé de tous cotés. Antoine s'en sentit flatté mais aussi terriblement angoissé. Deux hommes le pressaient pour qu'il vienne boire avec eux mais il refusait, cependant, ils le bloquaient.

\- Oh tu es là, je te cherchais!

Antoine aperçut un grand homme brun et aux yeux clairs, du moins lui semblait-il. Celui-ci se fraya un chemin et enlaça tendrement Antoine par la taille. Celui-ci se lova contre lui pour faire plus réaliste et les deux autres finirent par partir en pestant. Soulagé, Antoine soupira et s'éloigna un peu.

\- Merci.

\- De rien jolie fleur.

\- Une fleur?

\- Tu embaumes le jasmin et un petit quelque chose en plus, je dirais...

Il se pencha pour inspirer un peu plus la fragrance du jeune homme et sourit.

\- De la menthe.

Antoine esquissa un sourire, le garçon était sympa. Il finit par lui tendre la main en lui disant son prénom, l'autre la lui serra en se présentant à son tour, disant s'appeler André. Ils allèrent vers un autre coin de la boîte, dansant en bord de piste plutôt qu'au milieu. Le feeling passa bien entre eux, dansant et causant, se rapprochant. Peut-être que Antoine aurait dû fuir quand l'autre se pencha mais il ne le fit pas. L'odeur de l'autre envahit ses narines, une odeur de miel, un miel fleuri, une fragrance spéciale... Du miel d'acacia sans doute. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, s'embrassant voluptueusement. Ils s'enlacèrent, le petit brun se retrouvant coincé entre le mur froid de la boîte et le corps chaud en face de lui. C'était si bon d'être ainsi embrassé et choyé. André lui proposa d'aller ailleurs et il comprit ce que ça signifiait, pourtant, il accepta.

Le jeune homme tomba sur le lit et l'autre s'allongea contre lui, s'embrassant à nouveau, ses mains passant dans les boucles chocolat, son regard d'argent se perdant dans les prunelles vert de gris au dessus de lui. André avait des yeux extraordinaire, se parant à la fois de vert, de bleu et de gris selon la lumière. Dieu lui-même avait du les lui donner et dessiner ses traits tant il était beau. Et il embrassait divinement bien. Antoine ne s'inquiéta pas d'être nu contre un autre homme, pas plus que le fait qu'ils allaient coucher ensemble. C'était juste parfait à ce moment précis. Au fin fond de son esprit il savait qu'il devrait se poser une question, une question importante. Alors que l'autre dévorait son cou tout en étalant en arabesques compliquées le propre lubrifiant d'Antoine sur ses cuisses, ce dernier eut l'illumination.

\- De quel... Oh.. type tu es?

\- Aucune importance...

\- Si... Je ne ah! Ne veux pas... être lié...

\- Ça n'arrivera pas...

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas prendre ça pour argent comptant mais il le fit quand même. Toutes questions finirent par quitter sa tête, celle-ci s'emplissant de plaisir et de désir. Il s'était toujours demandé en quoi le sexe semblait si extraordinaire, maintenant qu'il le vivait, il trouvait les racontars en dessous de la vérité. Ou alors André était un amant exceptionnel. Un peu plus de deux heures après, André se redressa dans sa glorieuse nudité pour aller prendre son paquet de cigarettes, il s'assit près de son amant du soir et alluma une clope. Une odeur mentholée se fit sentir, attisant la curiosité du plus jeune.

\- C'est une blonde mentholée. Tu veux goûter?

Antoine se redressa, depuis qu'on l'avait détecté Oméga, on l'avait astreint à un régime très strict qui respectait la balance diététique au gramme près. Ce qui incluait forcément zéro alcool et cigarette. Il se pencha et André approcha la cigarette de ses lèvres, celles-ci frôlant la peau de ses doigts. Antoine inspira et sans surprises, il se mit à tousser ce qui fit glousser André.

\- Ça pique toujours au début!

Antoine toussotait toujours. André lui présenta à nouveau la clope et son compagnon temporaire tira dessus une nouvelle fois. Ça le démangeait toujours mais il ne toussa pas cette fois. André caressa machinalement les longs cheveux noirs soyeux, clopant doucement.

\- André, de quel type es-tu?

\- Comme toi.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et se redressa, étonné.

\- Tu es un Oméga?

\- Ouaip. Je suis même lié si tu veux savoir. Vérifie si tu veux.

Antoine releva la chevelure couleur chocolat et découvrit effectivement la marque parfaite d'une morsure, pile sur la première vertèbre.

\- Tu as vraiment un Alpha.

\- Pas exactement.

\- Comment ça...?

\- J'ai une Alpha.

Une femme Alpha. Elles étaient rares et Antoine n'en avait jamais rencontré de sa vie. André était donc bel et bien un Oméga lié.

\- Elle me laisse coucher avec des Omégas uniquement même si j'ai aucun souci à me faire baiser par elle. C'est toujours le pied de me faire baiser par ma femme.

Antoine préféra s'abstenir de demander de quelle façon, si elle le chevauchait fougueusement ou si elle le prenait sauvagement par le cul avec un gode ceinture. Non vraiment, sans façons.

\- Laisse moi deviner pour toi. Tu viens d'une famille riche et traditionnelle, ton papa Oméga a été acheté aux enchères par ton papa Alpha, il a été arbitrairement tatoué et son nom changé. Probablement par un nom de nana d'ailleurs. Mais toi, mon cher Antoine, tu as préféré t'enfuir que de finir de la même façon.

\- Quelle excellente analyse.

\- Je viens du même genre d'endroit. Mais j'ai été bel et bien acheté par un Alpha donc mes parents ont bien été obligé de laisser couler.

\- Même si c'était une femme?

\- Elle reste Alpha et riche. Affaire classée. Mais comme tu constates je ne suis pas tatoué et mon nom n'a pas changé.

\- Tu as de la chance. J'ignore quoi faire à présent, j'ai été élevé pour être un Alpha. Je voulais être pilote d'avion, pas une poupée jolie et faite pour pondre des enfants.

\- Tu es libre maintenant. A toi de voir ce que tu veux devenir.

Antoine se serra davantage dans les draps, sa joue posée sur la cuisse d'André. Celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux et il s'endormit.

Ayant désormais un logis et le permis, Antoine se décida à trouver du travail. Il devint caissier dans un supermarché du coin et même si ça ne payait pas de mine, il ne se plaignait pas. Il rendait souvent visite à Guy et un jour, il finit par revoir l'Alpha qui avait signé l'autorisation de son permis, Henri Cohen. Il était toujours aussi grand, ses cheveux noirs coupés très courts, ses yeux étant toujours aussi impressionnants par cet effet unique de camaïeu de gris et de bleu.

\- Ah, bonjour Antoine!

\- Bonjour Henri.

\- Je suis venu rendre visite à Guy, j'ai une personne importante à lui présenter.

\- Je ne veux pas déranger.

\- Au contraire, je serais content de te la présenter également.

Antoine rejoignit donc Guy dans la cuisine, celle-ci étant toujours autant encombrée de carillons, de bibelots et de boîtes à thé. Pas de traces de Lucas dans les parages mais c'était normal, à cette heure-ci, il était à son club de tir à l'arc. Antoine s'assit et Guy prépara deux tasses de café, les deux bruns préférant ce breuvage à ses infusions.

\- Tu sais qui Henri ramène?

\- Sûrement son compagnon de vie, enfin je l'espère.

Henri franchit la porte quelques secondes après, sa main liée à celle d'un autre homme, il était plus petit, avec de longs cheveux châtain doré et des yeux d'un vert d'eau à en tomber par terre.

\- Les gars, je vous présente Charlie. Il est mon compagnon.

\- Bonjour, je suis enchanté de rencontrer les amis de mon Alpha.

Il avait une voix douce, un sourire timide mais son regard pétillait de joie. Guy offrit une accolade chaleureuse au petit couple alors qu'Antoine se contenta de serrer la main de chacun. Il leur souhaitait grand bonheur. Charlie venait d'un orphelinat et une fois sa majorité atteinte, il était devenu jardinier. Henri ayant le même âge que Guy, il était âgé de dix ans de plus que son partenaire. Charlie était considéré comme vieux pour un Oméga car à presque trente ans, il n'avait pas enfanté une seule fois. Cependant, il avait pour projet de donner naissance aux petits de son policier préféré. Charlie et Antoine discutèrent beaucoup et le plus jeune fut impressionné de savoir que le jardinier était son propre patron, dirigeant une petite boîte qui s'occupait de l'entretien des jardins des particuliers ou des entreprises, lui-même étant toujours sur le terrain.

\- J'aimerais tenir ma propre boîte aussi.

\- Je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver. Quel domaine voudrais-tu?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je voulais être pilote avant mais les Omégas ne peuvent pas obtenir de licence.

\- C'est vrai... Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de faire plusieurs boulots pour trouver ta voie.

\- Je pense que tu as raison. Merci Charlie, et encore félicitations.

Le désigné rougit légèrement, sa main droite frottant doucement l'anneau d'or à son annulaire gauche. Après deux ans à se fréquenter assidûment, Henri avait tenu sa promesse et lui avait passé la bague au doigt. Il était désormais lié et marié à un homme qui l'aimait profondément, il avait une situation stable, non vraiment, il avait tout pour être heureux. Il allait fonder une famille sur la base de l'amour, que demander de plus?

Antoine fêtait ses vingt-cinq ans et pour cette occasion, il avait vendu l'un des diamants composant le bracelet avec lequel il s'était enfuit. Le fruit de cette vente lui permis d'acheter un fond de commerce et de payer les travaux nécessaires. Il était en train de construire son rêve, sa vie, pierre par pierre. Guy, Lucas, Henri et Charlie étaient là pour le fêter avec lui et ils avaient commandé un cadeau spécial pour lui. Ils étaient en train de trinquer à sa santé quand on sonna à la porte de Guy, la fête se faisant chez lui. On envoya Antoine ouvrir la porte et il découvrit deux magnifiques spécimens. Le premier, une sublime cylindrée rutilante d'un argent brillant absolument superbe, le deuxième étant un grand garçon à l'allure dégingandée, ses cheveux châtains en bataille et ses yeux d'un bleu translucide.

\- Je cherche un certain Antoine Destampes, je m'appelle Armand et je tiens une boutique de véhicules de luxe. Cette Ducati Sport est pour lui.

Une voix rauque mais qui sonnait comme une musique à ses oreilles. Il avait la gorge sèche mais il se sentait humide ailleurs. Et merde. Il tendit la main par automatisme.

\- Je suis Antoine.

\- Ah mon chanceux client! Laissez moi donc vous présenter ce bijou.

Ils discutèrent longuement de la Ducati et Antoine était autant fasciné par le vendeur que par le véhicule. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de craquer sur le premier venu. Avant de repartir, le dénommé Armand lui donna sa carte professionnelle au cas où il y aurait un souci avec le bijou mécanique ou pour tout autre question. Armand Léhéry.

Après trois mois de travaux, Antoine pu enfin ouvrir son commerce, un café rétro qu'il avait nommé _Le Bel Air_ , la décoration était inspirée de l'aviation des années vingt à cinquante. Il avait même d'authentiques objets disséminés ça et là sous vitrines à travers la salle. Il avait pour le moment deux employées, Borna, une allemande joyeuse et pleine d'entrain pour servir en salle et Caroline, une petite blonde venue de la campagne pour faire la cuisine. Ce n'était pas de la grande cuisine, surtout des sandwichs et des plats simples mais ça suffisait. Antoine gérait la partie direction tout en aidant en salle et en cuisine parfois si il le fallait. Le café avait tout pour fonctionner et en effet, il fonctionna. Situé dans un quartier proche des universités, les jeunes aimaient s'y rendre pour son ambiance particulière. Et le WiFi gratuit. Antoine touchait la réussite du bout des doigts et il s'en sentait fier. Il n'avait plus de famille, plus de nom mais il avait trouvé des amis et un avenir, par lui-même, pour lui-même.

C'était un dimanche matin tranquille, le vent d'automne soufflait fort dehors, faisant tourbillonner les feuilles mortes avant qu'elles ne tombent sur le trottoir. Antoine nettoyait son bar, Borna servait les quelques clients. Ils ne faisaient pas de cuisine le dimanche alors Caroline ne travaillait pas et ils étaient fermés le lundi. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et un client la referma précipitamment, retenant avec difficultés sa vieille écharpe de laine.

\- Wow quel vent!

Antoine reconnu cette voix et il se redressa derrière son bar, esquissant un sourire en coin.

\- Eh bien, Monsieur Léhéry dans mon bar.

L'appelé se retourna et sourit à son tour, se dirigeant vite à l'aide de ses longues jambes vers le jeune homme.

\- Ah, Antoine! Comment allez-vous? Et la Ducati?

\- Je vais bien et ma bécane ronronne à merveille.

\- C'est fantastique. Un café s'il vous plaît, bien noir.

Antoine le lui servit donc, pendant ce temps, Armand admirait la décoration. C'était vraiment un bel endroit, classe, sophistiqué, à l'image de son propriétaire. Armand n'avait jamais pu oublier Antoine, sa beauté, sa fragrance... Il avait fait une forte impression sur lui. Il lui sourit quand la tasse de café apparu sous son nez.

\- Je suis content de vous revoir.

\- On peut se tutoyer.

\- Tant mieux alors. Tu m'as fait forte impression, je l'avoue.

Antoine s'accouda à son bar, son sourire se faisant plus félin.

\- Dis en plus.

\- Ça dépend, est-ce que je peux avoir un rendez-vous avec toi?

Le brun ne répondit pas de suite. Il savait que Armand était un Alpha, il le sentait. Une odeur de menthe poivrée et de chocolat amer. Une odeur alléchante. Il savait que la première impression était très importante pour une relation Alpha/Oméga, que l'odeur était décisive, que la sensation de la peau de l'autre l'était tout autant. Ils étaient attirés par l'autre mais Antoine se retenait, il avait fait attention à ne coucher qu'avec des Bêtas ou d'autres Omégas, surtout pas d'Alphas, il s'était préservé d'eux. L'image d'Angèle flottait bien trop dans sa mémoire. Mais pourtant...

\- Je ne travaille pas le lundi.

\- Je finis vers 18h, disons alors 19h? Comme ça nous pourrons aller dîner.

\- Tu n'as pas mon adresse, imbécile.

\- C'est vrai, donne la moi alors.

Antoine roula des yeux puis la nota sur son bloc-notes et lui tendit le morceau de papier. Leurs regards s'aimantèrent le temps de donner la feuille, plus aucuns bruits autre que leurs cœurs battant contre leurs côtes, plus aucunes odeurs autre que leurs parfums respectifs et il s'en serait fallu de peu pour qu'ils se sautent dessus. La magie fut brisée par Borna qui commanda deux bières et un cappuccino supplément chantilly. Armand bu son café, suivant Antoine des yeux avant de finalement laisser l'argent sur le comptoir avant de partir. Il avait retrouvé cet Oméga qui obsédait ses pensées et il comptait bien ne plus le lâcher. La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, il voulait maintenant pouvoir la savourer.

De rencarts en discussions, de baisers légers en caresses, l'amour remplaça peu à peu cette amitié étrange. Armand était un Apha compréhensif et il ne forçait pas Antoine à vivre avec lui ni même à se lier. Il se contentait de l'espérer et d'attendre que son hirondelle sauvage accepte un jour de se poser sur sa main pour y gazouiller à l'aise.


End file.
